La vida de un 'sacrificio'
by HikaruWinter
Summary: La guerra ha terminado. Sasuke ha vuelto. Naruto no despierta. Una misión que les llevará a las profundidades de la mente de un Jinchuuriki... y sus consecuencias.
1. Heroes y villanos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Sakura cambió las flores y se sentó de nuevo en el incómodo sillón azul que velaba la cama del hospital.

Estaba agotada después de la intrusión de Kiba y Rock Lee en la habitación. En serio, normalmente tenía las manos llenas con uno solo de ellos, pero los dos juntos eran como un huracán.

Bueno, hasta que Tsunade les echó.

Miró al techo de nuevo.

Ya llevaba siete días visitando aquella habitación, siempre con un lirio blanco en mano y aún no podía creerse lo que había vivido.

¿Quién podría creer que un Kyuubi y Hachibi gigantes destruyeron lo restante del ejército enemigo e hicieron a Tobi o Madara o quienquiera que sea, huir con la cola entre las piernas? Nadie, ella aún no lo había asimilado del todo, aunque la imagen de Naruto transformándose, aquella imagen de meses atrás, aún perturbaba su sueño.

Y lo peor era que eso no era todo.

Antes de que Madara se desvaneciera del lugar, Sasuke apareció, intentando llevarse por delante a cuantos pudiera con él para salvar al fundador Uchiha. Pero no esperaba un Kyuubi furioso que le partiera los brazos y piernas.

La promesa de Naruto a Sakura, la promesa de llevar al joven Uchiha de vuelta aunque tuviera que partirle sus extremidades, se había cumplido.

Y por eso la pelirrosa estaba en aquella habitación.

Tanto Naruto como Killer Bee, el jinchuuriki del Hachibi, habían sufrido daños, heridas de gravedad que tanto ellos como las bestias selladas en su interior tenían que sufrir y resistir por su supervivencia.

Sakura descansó de nuevo su mirada en la cama, Naruto tumbado inconsciente en ella, lleno de vendajes y piel dañada, pero ningún otro daño aparente. Sin embargo, tanto él como el Kyuubi -o eso había dicho Tsunade- estaban profundamente dormidos, intentado recuperar su chakra induciéndose un coma a sí mismos.

Sabiendo esto, es de suponer que la pelirrosa, al saber que su amigo rubio no está al borde de la muerte, fuera a velar a su otro compañero. Pero ella ya había cuidado de Sasuke una vez. Y lo único que había conseguido era que sus esfuerzos y su preocupación cayeran en oídos sordos y que el Uchiha desesperara y se marchara.

Sakura sabía que Naruto nunca la dejaría sola. El idiota rubio siempre había estado a su lado, y era uno de los pocos en los que la chica confiaba. Era como un hermano para la pelirrosa, y él lo sabía y la quería de la misma manera.

No estaba enamorado como en tiempos pasados, ese amor había pasado a otro nivel para considerarla una hermana pequeña de la que debía cuidar, a la que debía proteger y soportar, con la que tenía que quedarse y no abandonar. Ella lo sabía, y no podía agradecer suficiente al chico por ello.

Acarició los mechones rubios de la frente del chico y miró de refilón el reloj que descansaba sobre la blanca mesilla al lado de la cama.

Marcaba las 14:35

Sakura suspiró y se levantó de la silla para sentarse en el borde de la cama, también blanca. Todo era demasiado blanco para su gusto. Blanco y gris.

"Naruto" dijo, en un susurro dulce y paciente, pero a la vez directo, como ella "Tengo que irme un rato. Volveré a las seis y me quedaré a hacerte compañía, ¿está bien?"

Recibiendo como respuesta la respiración tranquila y acompasada del chico, Sakura se levantó y, con una última mirada a la cama desde la puerta, salió de la habitación, cruzándose con Shizune por el pasillo, que se dirigía, seguramente, a rellenar el gotero del rubio.

Subió dos pares de escaleras, cruzándose con enfermeros y enfermeras y algún que otro apresurado doctor hasta llegar a otra habitación que se le había hecho familiar en aquella semana.

Dos ANBU vadeaban la puerta, y la pelirrosa sabía que otros cuatro vigilaban el interior, pero no importaba. Ellos solo hacían su trabajo, vigilar al 'peligroso traidor'.

La pelirrosa golpeó la puerta dos veces y la abrió.

"Sasuke"

Brazos vendados y piernas escayoladas, el pelinegro llevó su vacía mirada a la puerta antes de devolverla a la blanca pared frente a él. Cuatro ANBU en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación con sus ojos clavados en el joven.

"Sakura" respondió, monótono y carente de vida.

La pelirrosa sonrió y sacó una manzana y una flor de su espalda, avanzando hasta una de las dos butacas grises de la habitación.

A Sakura aún le molestaba un poco que Naruto, el héroe de la Villa de la Hoja, el salvador del mundo ninja, aquel que había acabado con la guerra junto con Killer Bee, estuviera en una habitación pequeña y normalmente compartida sin televisión ni una mísera estantería mientras Sasuke disfrutaba de una habitación de lujo, individual, con todas las comodidades y la mejor atención.

Le repateaba, pero no podía quejarse.

Estaba demasiado feliz de su regreso y, en consecuencia, había descubierto que sus sentimientos por el chico seguían siendo los de tiempos pasados. Seguía enamorada de él, por muy infantil y estúpido que parezca.

Y Sai la había mirado con reprobación cuando se lo había dicho, pero no le había regañado, y la pelirrosa lo tomó como una silenciosa motivación por parte del antiguo ANBU.

Miró la mesilla de la habitación, descubriendo una rosa blanca en el florero de cristal, y no pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo que Sasuke había recibido una visita, aunque fuera la de la cerda.

"Veo que Ino ha pasado por aquí" rió por lo bajo, dejándose caer en el incómodo sillón.

"Hn" musitó el pelinegro, mirada todavía pegada en el yeso blanco.

"Te traje una manzana" informó la pelirrosa, teniendo de inmediato a un ANBU a su lado, cediéndole un Kunai "Gracias 'Liebre'" sonrió, pelando la fruta "¿Sabes? Estuve con Kiba y Rock Lee hace un rato. Lee dice que cuando estés mejor quiere la revancha que no consiguió en los exámenes chunnin. ¡Ah! Y sigues siendo un Genin, tienes que hacer el examen" rió, llevándose una mano a la boca "Pero tranquilo, Naruto también tiene que hacerlo, y el sistema cambió, ahora no hace falta que sea en grupos de tres..."

Dolía. Le dolía tanto... pero debía ser fuerte, debía esforzarse, como siempre, para no preocupar a otros, para no preocupar a Sasuke y, en el pasado, para no preocupar a un Naruto al que ella misma le había impuesto un sufrimiento que ella no comprendió hasta que pasaron los años.

"Sakura" interrumpió Sasuke, voz todavía monótona, pero firme y algo molesta.

"¿Hm?" preguntó, terminando de pelar el último trozo, tomando uno ella y preguntando, más con la mirada que otra cosa, si algún ANBU quería, recibiendo una negativa.

"Cállate"

Sakura abrió los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado, dejando los gajos manzana con forma de perfectos conejitos en la mesilla.

Tomó aire, con paciencia, y lo expulsó antes de hablar.

"¿Por qué?"preguntó, con una sonrisa más falsa que verdadera "Si estás preocupado por lo del grupo Taka, Karin sobrevivió, pero se marchó no hace mucho, tras recuperarse. El tal Suigetsu está bien también, regresó con la Mizukage, pero el otro chico...

"¡Sakura!"

La pelirrosa se paralizó en mitad de un mordisco, y el grito también sorprendió un poco a los ANBU de la habitación, pero lograron mantener la compostura.

"¿S-Sasuke?"preguntó la joven, en un silencioso susurro, instigándole a continuar.

El pelinegro clavó sus penetrantes ojos en la joven, con un sentimiento que iba desde la desesperación a la ira, pasando por la preocupación, aunque nada de ello se mostraba en su rostro.

"¿Voy a sobrevivir siquiera?" murmuró, en un susurro que tan solo Sakura logró escuchar "Por ser un Uchiha esos dos consejeros desean mi muerte ¿no lo entiendes? Volver, después de lo que he hecho, lo que quiero hacer... estoy atrapado, solo me espera mi muer..."

El golpe resonó en las paredes y ni siquiera los ANBU lograron detener a la airada pelirrosa. ¿Morir? ¡Claro que merecía morir! ¡Por su culpa habían muerto tantos! ¡Y Naruto! ¡Toda su vida para salvarle! No era de extrañar que le diera un bofetón, pero aún así... quería pegarle hasta que perdiera el sentido.

"¡Idiota! ¡¿De quién es la culpa de todo esto? ¡Tú eres el que se marchó ciegamente a vengar a su familia! ¡Y lo único que conseguiste fue matar a tu hermano y a muchos otros ninja que tenían familia propia, gente a la que querían!"

Sasuke levantó la mirada, sorprendido, al igual que sus ANBU,pero Sakura no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera prestó atención. Llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndose, guardándose su dolor y preocupación para sí misma, y ya no podía más.

"¡Naruto te trajo de vuelta porque yo se lo pedí, porque creía en ti, porque NOSOTROS somos tu familia te guste o no! ¡Y ahora no despierta!…Sasuke, Itachi fue un buen ninja y hermano, traicionó a su familia para poder salvarte. Si hubieras muerto él habría sido considerado un héroe. Pero te dejó vivir... y tu... ¡eres un idiota!" gritó, levantándose bruscamente y saliendo de la habitación.

Uno de los ANBU silbó, voz femenina tras la máscara de dragón.

"¿Que?"preguntó Sasuke, irritado, mirada ahora desviada a la ventana.

La ninja se señaló a sí misma, en una silenciosa pregunta. Sasuke levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola de refilón.

La mujer rió antes de responder.

"Esa chica tiene razón, muchacho. ¿Buscas vengar y reinstaurar tu clan y qué haces? Matar al otro miembro de tu familia que aún vive e 'intentar' matar a las mujeres que desesperadamente intentan pegarse a ti. Bastante idiota"

"¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión?"musitó el pelinegro, volviendo a desviar la mirada.

La ANBU se acercó lentamente y le obligó a mirarla a la cara, pulgar bajo su mentón.

"Tú. ¿Tienes mala memoria a corto plazo o algo?" rió ligeramente, apartándose del chico que ahora la miraba con más molestia que enfado, y ¿puede ser? Algo de vergüenza. "Mira chaval. Godaime es como una abuela con el zorrito rubio. Le adora. Bueno, yo también, es adorable... Pero eso no viene al caso"

"¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?" musitó el pelinegro, veneno en sus palabras.

"Te creía un listillo" rió otro ANBU, con una máscara de mono, mientras su compañera volvía a su puesto "Piensa chico. La Godaime adora a Naruto. Naruto NO te quiere muerto. Da igual lo que los carcamales digan, la Godaime manda. ¿Cual puede ser el resultado?"

"...¿Creía que los ANBU eran profesionales y me equivoqué?" murmuró Sasuke, recibiendo un sonido indignado del hombre de la máscara de mono y una carcajada de la dragón.

"No morirás, aunque muchos te queramos muerto" acalló otro de los cuatro, otro hombre, y, por su voz, mayor que sus otros dos compañeros "Solo estarás... más vigilado. Y se restringirán tus ascensos como Shinobi y tus movimientos por el País del Fuego."

Sasuke miró al ANBU con máscara de carnero y miró sus manos, brazos vendados y escayolados, sin poder sacarse lo que había dicho Sakura de su cabeza.

Naruto...¿no despierta?


	2. Misión

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**PD:** Siento la tardanza, ayer mis amigas fueron Berserker y me arrastraron a las profundidades de los infiernos... Si, me llevaron de compras ;W;

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"**Naruto**"

La voz retumbó en la oscuridad, fuerte, preocupada.

"**¿Naruto?**" volvió a llamar.

La figura inerte y desnuda del rubio se encogió sobre sí misma, haciendo que su cuerpo se contrajera cuando una nueva oleada de dolor asaltó su débil persona.

"¡Itte...!"

Su quejido de dolor restumbó en la sala y su rostro, en una clara mueca de dolor, se llenaba de las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, cerrados. Sus brazos le rodearon, abrazándose a sí mismo.

"**Naruto...**"

La voz, junto con la vibración del suelo, avisó de la llegada del gigantesco zorro demonio al lado de su desvalido jinchuuriki, que se retorcía en el suelo que su mente proporcionaba.

Los rojos postes de tempo Shinto que antes le apresaban habían desaparecido, y ahora el zorro podía vagar libremente por el espacio que era la mente del joven.

La antaño oscura habitación llena de tuberías que se había transformado en un mundo negro iluminado por el suelo, de agua, y con esos postes sellándolo, era ahora un vasto espacio de agua brillante, iluminado con la luz del atardecer rodeado por montes verdes, en el centro del cual descansaba un parador, cuatro finas bigas rojas soportando el techo, con suelo de piedra cubierto con una fina manta naranja.

Era un mundo realmente hermoso.

Ese bebé tenía un alma preciosa, brillante como la misma luz del sol. Y por su culpa había sufrido tanto, y sin embargo no le odiaba...

Con una de sus colas levantó al joven del agua y lo dejó caer en su cuello, permitiéndole acurrucarse entre su pelaje naranja y absorber algo de chakra. El cuerpo físico no había sufrido de lejos tantos daños como el psicológico. Tanto chakra...tanto estrés absorbiendo SU chakra.

"Mama..."murmuró el rubio, y Kyuubi no pudo evitar sonreír.

¡Já! El bebé era igual que la mocosa de Kushina cuando tenía su edad. Sufriendo en solitario, callándose sus penas, soportando el odio de otros sin poder odiarles a cambio, porque podían no caerles bien, podían no gustarles, no podían odiar, porque eran conscientes de que entonces serían iguales que aquellos que les odiaban...

Y no le odiaban.

¿Porqué no le odiaban?

Él era la causa de aquellos ojos llenos de desprecio, de aquellas palabras y pensamientos venenosos dirigidos a sus contenedores, y, sin embargo, no le guardaban rencor. Kushina no le guardó rencor cuando murió por su culpa, ni cuando la atravesó a ella y al tipo sin carácter. ¿Porqué?

Se tumbó, ahuecando los hombros para dejar más espacio en su lomo para que el joven rubio pudiera hundirse y descansar, y apoyó su cabeza entre sus patas.

"...Sasuke..."

Esta vez el zorro rió.

El chico aún no se había dado cuenta.

Al principio buscaba al pelinegro porque era importante, porque fue el primero que no le miró con aquellos ojos, porque, al igual que él, no tenía nada, porque se lo había prometido a una enamorada Sakura al que él creía amar.

"**Absurdo**"musitó Kyuubi.

¿Salvar al hombre al que amaba la mujer que le gustaba? Si, era algo que solo Naruto podría hacer, de eso no cabía duda. Pero ahora las tornas habían cambiado, y era increíblemente entretenido para Kyuubi intentar hacer que el muchacho se diera cuenta, aunque no conseguía muchos resultados.

"**Venga, Naruto**"murmuró el zorro, preocupación empañando su voz "**Despierta**" la urgencia era notable, pero aún así no era más que un suspiro.

Y el rubio siguió durmiendo.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"Podría funcionar" asintió Tsunade

Ante ella, en el despacho del Hokage -su despacho- tenía a Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y, sorprendentemente, a Sasuke de pié, con una propuesta bastante concebible para despertar al jinchuuriki del País del Fuego del coma de casi un mes en el que se encontraba.

Después de un juicio, Sasuke fue -por poco- declarado inocente, pues fue la propia aldea y las decisiones de su consejo los que precipitaron ese desenlace. Aún así se le tenían prohibido salir de los límites del País del Fuego y ejercer como ninja de rango superior a Jounin, eso es, claro, si conseguía su licencia de Chunnin antes, porque seguía siendo, a ojos de la legalidad, un Gennin.

"Entonces...¿podemos probar?" preguntó Sakura, emocionada, golpeando con las manos el escritorio de su maestra.

Tsunade se frotó la sien, pensando rápido.

"He dicho que podría funcionar, no que os deje llevarlo a cabo. Es demasiado peligroso para vosotros y para Naruto"decidió, enviando una dura mirada hacia el antiguo equipo Asuma, al traidor y a la alumna brillante pero cabezota que le traía tantísimos quebraderos de cabeza. Sakura le recordaba tanto a sí misma cuando era joven...

"Tsunade-sama, permítame que le contradiga"interrumpió ávidamente Shikamaru, que recibió por un momento la penetrante mirada de la Hokage "Sasuke entró antes usando su Sharingan y afirma que la bestia está enjaulada y es inofensiva"

Tsunade volvió a pensarlo, recorriendo con la mirada las determinadas miradas de los cinco jóvenes, deteniéndose especialmente en Sakura y Sasuke.

Suspiró. Los jóvenes de hoy en día...

"Muy bien. Si Sakura determina que no será malo para la salud de Naruto no tengo queja. Haced lo que gustéis"

Los rostros se iluminaron, en mayor o menor medida y tras una reverencia, los cinco se marcharon al hospital dejando a una preocupada Tsunade en su despacho.

Shizune se acercó, pasados apenas cinco minutos, desde su mesa, té en mano.

Se quedó unos instantes delante del escritorio, mirando a la quinta Hokage con una mezcla de preocupación y nerviosismo y, por supuesto, Tsunade dejó de ojear los documentos y clavó sus ojos en su vieja amiga.

"¿Que pasa Shizune?"

Tras una pausa, la joven aclaró la garganta y reunió el valor.

"¿Está segura de que es una buena idea? Quiero decir... Naruto está estable y se ha determinado que su cerebro no ha recibido daños. Su propio cuerpo indujo el coma para poder recuperarse del uso abusivo y continuado del chakra del Kyuubi. Deberíamos esperar a que despertara solo..."

"¿Y crees que esos mocosos me dejarían en paz si les digo que no?" preguntó, un tono airado e irritado en su voz "Que hagan lo que quieran..."

Shizune asintió y volvió a su silla, terminando de organizar unos papeles que tenían que ser, luego, firmados.

"_Solo espero..._" pensó Tsunade "_...Que no le pase nada malo a Naruto_"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Ino?" preguntó Sakura por vigésima vez.

La rubia había estado dibujando símbolos alrededor de la cama de Naruto, e incluso en las paredes, durante más de una hora, bajo la mirada crítica de Shikamaru y Sasuke. Chouji, que iba a quedarse fuera vigilando los cuerpos, simplemente comía una bolsa de patatillas, intentando recuperar peso perdido en la guerra.

"Calla frentona" bufó Ino, molesta. Estaba empezando a cabrearse "Mi padre me dijo que tengo que hacer esto para asegurar a la 'víctima'"

"¡Ino!" el grito indignado de Sakura y dos pares de ojos escépticos fue su respuesta.

"Mirad" suspiró la rubia, levantándose con gracia del suelo -ya terminados los sellos-, colocando sus manos en su cintura "Esta técnica es para entrar en la mente de tu enemigo y destrozar sus defensar para obligarlo a escupir la verdad, no para despertar a un bello durmiente. Pero puede funcionar" resolvió, levantando el dedo índice de su mano izquierda en el aire "Si tenéis otra buena idea para que _todos_ entremos en su mente, decid ahora y lo haremos. ¿No? Bien, ahora Shikamaru, Sakura, manos en mis brazos. Sasuke, dale la mano a Sakura. Y no os soltéis, no es agradable"

Ante la voz autoritaria y firme de la rubia, todos hicieron como habían sido ordenados, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando su rellenito compañero ató con cinta aislante las extremidades de todos ellos para que no se separaran.

"Gracias Chou"sonrió Ino, recibiendo una sonrisa amable del moreno, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No era un secreto que los dos habían empezado a salir justo después de la guerra, aunque lo sorprendente era que Ino fue la que se confesó primero, lo que sorprendió a muchos, incluido Shikamaru, que entró en shock, y a una Temari algo escéptica que ahora ligaba más abiertamente con el genio, que era completamente ignorante de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con mujeres. Si, a Temari le esperaban, sin duda, meses de esfuerzo y dolor hasta que consiguiera que Shikamaru se diera cuenta de algo, pero este no es el tema en cuestión...

"Tened cuidado" pidió Chouji, una vez Ino comenzó a hacer los sellos con sus manos, recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañero de equipo y de un bastante perplejo Sasuke, que parecía no saber realmente lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Ha!"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Era un lugar extraño.

Era diferente a como Sasuke lo recordaba.

Era tan hermoso que no existían palabras para describirlo.

Era la mente de Naruto.

"¡Woah!" estalló Ino, desasiéndose de sus acompañantes "¡Es la mente más bonita que he visto en mi vida!"

Ante los cuatro se abría una verde explanada con un lago de hermosa agua brillante rodeada de montanas, en el centro del cual se erguía una pequeña construcción de la que surgía un camino de piedra hasta la costa, todo iluminado con el cielo anaranjado del atardecer, que formaba un anillo casi invisible que bordeaba las montañas, con una cúpula de estrellas en el oscuro techo que era la noche.

"Precioso..."no pudo evitar musitar Sakura, tras frotarse los ojos, Shikamaru a su espalda.

Tanto ella como Shikamaru y Sasuke, no tan habituados a aquel tipo de técnica, habían tardado un rato en poder abrir los ojos, que escocían con fuerza... pero el paisaje, era tan hermoso.

Los dos chicos, por su parte, miraron a su alrededor, intentando buscar puntos ciegos en el paraje y...encontrando muchos. Era increíblemente grande teniendo en cuenta que se referían al cabeza-hueca de Naruto.

"Ino...¿no es algo grande?"preguntó Sasuke, confundido a la par que asombrado. Nunca podría haber imaginado un mundo como aquel, ni intentándolo. ¿Porqué era la mente de Naruto tan grande? ¿Tan impresionante? ¿Tan...hermosa?

"¿Hn? ¿No habías estado antes?" Ino levantó una ceja, confundida, pero Sasuke tan solo le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, todavía sumido en sus pensamientos "Si, es una mente realmente vasta. Nunca había estado en una mente tan abierta como esta" admitió la rubia.

"¿Eso quiere decir algo?" preguntó la pelirrosa, acercándose a Ino con preocupación. Puede que fuera malo para el rubio y, como la ninja médico que era, la salud de su compañero era una de sus prioridades en aquel lugar desconocido y extraño.

"No odia a nadie"respondió la rubia, con simpleza, avanzando con paso experto y grácil entre el relevo montañoso, bajando hacia el lago.

Se detuvo, mirando a su espalda para encontrarse con sus tres compañeros mirándola raro.

¿No odiaba a nadie? ¿Era eso posible? La rubia debía de estar bromeando...

"¿Venís o no? No sé vosotros, pero yo tengo que volver a la tienda antes de que anochezca"bufó Ino, despertando a sus compañeros del shock momentáneo, haciendo que la siguieran como obedientes cachorros.

Bajaron con agilidad por la rocosa pared que rodeaba el lago y, una vez en él, se separaron en busca del jinchuuriki o el bijuu. Cualquier prueba que les ayudara a encontrar a Naruto servía, incluso la bola de pelos malvada.

Lo que no sabían era que la respuesta a todas sus preguntas estaba desvaneciéndose en el horizonte junto con el naranja del amanecer, bajo la atenta y asustada mirada de un zorro, el sueño de Naruto haciéndose más profundo.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Eso es todo por esta semana. De nuevo, siento mucho el retraso, amigas y cumpleaños no es algo que me divierta en exceso cuando van juntos w  
>Hasta el próximo Jueves.<p> 


	3. Kyuubi

**Muchas gracias a todos por comentar.**

**Primero a UzuMa, SmileSquashSKII y Emi no Hikari, muchas gracias por comentar en el primer capítulo. Me hizo mucha ilusión y decidí continuarlo gracias a vosotrs.**

**Sandra91296: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te interese y que te guste mi manera de lograr el ShikaTema. Soy fan de esta pareja(aunque soy muy abierta para las pairings) y me parece que aunque Shikamaru sea muy inteligente es un negado para las mujeres.** Quote: **_Y pues como las faltas de ortografía son en mi opinión nulas... y la forma de narrar es increiblemente estupenda (Que pelota que soy ¬¬) pues esta todo =D_ Vas a lograr que me sonroje -/-

**Kuroko du Lioncourt: **Gracias por comentar. Siento mucho que sea solo un capítulo a la semana, aunque sean así de cortos, pero tengo que hacer mucho papeleo y trámites para la universidad, así que no tengo mucho tiempo. Perdón, de veras. Me alegro mucho de que te guste. Espero que siga siendo así más adelante y, tranquilo, este NO es AU (aunque tengo planes para varios AU de Naruto xDU).  
>En cuanto a Sai, en la historia original no tenía planeado introducirle (con lo de los ANBU y todo el secretismo y tal) pero ahora me has dado ganas xD En los capítulos que me queden MUY cortos añadiré una parte de Sai.<p>

**ikaros-san: **Gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te gustara. Las contis se suben cada Jueves (bueno, a excepción de hoy XDU)

**shion230: **Muchas gracias por comentar, de nuevo, estoy encantada de que te guste la historia. Todo a su debido tiempo, aunque me temo que _esta parte_ se quedará en simple y no-resolvido shounen ai y no puedo sacar a Naruto del coma hasta casi el final. La historia se basa en las desventuras de los cuatro ninja por la mente del rubio y la misma mente de Naruto. Si le despierto me quedo sin trama y tendría que avanzar enseguida a la continuación XD Porque sí, habrá continuación, pero no diré más por el momento ;)

**SmileSquashSKII: Quote: **_noo! el capi es muy corto! TT_TT_. Solucionado. Por favor, lee abajo.**  
><strong>Muchísmas gracias por leer. Me alegra de que te guste, en serio, y si revisas el capítulo 2 comprobarás que las caras de moco de los cuatro nada más entrar son impagables XD Con reviewers como vosotros, cualquier escritor estaría encantado de escribir.

**zanzamaru: Quote: **_ una de las mejores historias q lei de despues de la guerra...personajes iguales,pero con cierta ternura..parece un capi del manga..^3^_ _estas entre mis favoritas y espero cada jueves con muchas ganas!^w^_. Muy bien, me habéis sacado un sonrojo n/n. Primero, muchísimas gracias por comentar, y me alegra muchísimo que te guste, aunque yo no me considero ni de lejos tan buena como Kishi. Aún soy una nob intentando mejorar.  
>Me hace muy feliz que os guste tanto el Kyuubi. Creía que me había quedado demasiado OOC, pero mi cabeza se negaba a hacer a un demonio-demonio de la bola de pelos teniendo en cuenta que el Hachibi es majo como una galleta cuando Killer Bee logró domarlo. Me pareció que ese cambio en Kyuubi también era necesario, y de ahí salió la naturaleza protectora del bicho peludo. Espero aclarar dudas con esto nwn<strong><br>**

**Todos vuestros reviews hacen mi día un poco más soleado. Gracias de nuevo.**

**AVISO  
><strong>

**Antes que nada, avisarles a aquellos que leyeran el capítulo 2 de esta historia antes de su actualización que, debido a un fallo técnico, el ordenador se comió una parte del cap. (**Si**, SmileSquashSKII. **El capítulo era muy corto. DEMASIADO. ¿La razón? El editor me comió parte del cap. Siento los inconvenientes.**)**

**Y discuparme [?] por tener que adelantar la publicación de este capítulo. Estoy con los trámites para la Universidad y la residencia, así que estaré bastante ocupada esta semana y no podré subir el cap el Jueves. Así, que, ¡aquí tenéis!  
><strong>

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/Negrita(Kyuubi)/**_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/_Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Decir que estaban aterrorizados era subestimar la situación.

Estaban al borde del pánico.

Los tres shinobi estaban de pie ante una sombra de chakra -una manifestación en chakra, sin cuerpo físico- del mismísimo zorro demonio de nueve colas, que dormía intranquilo, pequeños gemidos surgiendo de sus fauces que, dado su tamaño, retumbaban como gruñidos enfadados en el lugar.

Pero ese no era exactamente el motivo del terror de los tres ninja, no.

Esperaban ver al Kyuubi tarde o temprano, quizá no tan grande, pero lo esperaban.

Lo que no esperaban era que el zorro estuviera ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Suelto? ¿Sin correa? No había ninguna atadura que detuviera al demonio sellado en el rubio si, por capricho o enfado, decidía que los shinobi podrían ser un interesante aperitivo.

"¿...Sasuke?" murmuró Ino, voz acallada y aterrada "¿No estaba encerrado tras una puerta metálica?"

El pelinegro recibió las miradas de sus compañeros que, más que desconfiados -esa era una mirada a la que se había acostumbrado desde el regreso a la villa- le miraban con una mezcla entre 'Esto es una broma ¿verdad?', histerismo y pánico, sonrisas volátiles en todos ellos.

"Estaba." respondió el pelinegro, en la misma voz callada, pero más profunda y tranquila, avanzando hacia el zorro.

Pero se detuvo tras unos pasos y miró atrás, hacia Shikamaru para ser precisos, aquella vez que había entrado en la mente del rubio repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, recordando el rugido airado de la bestia y el grito de terror de Naruto.

No era un recuerdo que deseara revivir.

"No creo que le caiga bien..." musitó, mirada desviándose hacia el suelo.

Y para Shikamaru esa frase era lo más problemático que le había tocado vivir en su vida después de aquella vez que su equipo y el grupo de la arena habían ido al Karaoke y le tocó cantar con Gaara. No era agradable, y esto tampoco.

"Oh" musitó, asintiendo.

Y el Uchiha volvió atrás, colocándose al lado de Jounin y esperando órdenes del estratega con su calmada compostura... pero sus ojos le delataban. Estaba tan nervioso como Sakura, y eso que él era el que había trastornado la vida del equipo 7 y sus miembros, traicionándoles y abandonándoles en busca de poder.

Shikamaru miró a sus compañeros y, sin demasiada meditación, clavó su mirada en Sakura.

"Ve tú entonces"

La pelirrosa parpadeó. Y volvió a parpadear. Y parpadeó otra vez. Estaba en shock.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue que Ino salió en su defensa.

"¡Hey! ¿Porqué tiene que ir ella? ¡El que nos metió en este lío es Sasuke!" bufó, todavía con voz acallada y, sin embargo, exaltada.

"Problemático" musitó Shikamaru, frotándose la sien, suspirando antes de continuar "A ver. Sakura y Sasuke eran miembros del equipo de Naruto y ahora mismo, además de Iruka, son lo más cercano que tiene" los tres le miraron confundidos, y la irritación empezó a deslizarse en su voz "Normalmente habríamos recurrido a Jiraya. Él ya detuvo al Kyuubi antes. Pero está muerto"

El brillo en los ojos de Sakura le dijo de inmediato que no necesitaba decir más para que la interesada se enterase, así que le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara ella.

La gente problemática...

"El Kyuubi no me matará porque soy importante para Naruto, y la inestabilidad de su mente podría volver a encadenarle ¿no es así?" preguntó Sakura, recibiendo la atención de Ino y Sasuke.

Sin embargo la rubia, haciendo honor al mito, parecía no terminar de entenderlo del todo.

"Pero ¿porqué no puede Sasuke? Es verdad que Naruto haría cualquier cosa para salvar a Sakura, pero moriría para salvar a Sasuke ¿No? ¿No había dicho eso antes?"

Y, por extraño que parezca, el argumento de la rubia tenía mucha lógica, una lógica que Shikamaru no pudo comprender hasta que pensó en el pelinegro, que había estado antes en la mente de Naruto y de cómo el Kyuubi había sido manipulado antes de ser sellado por primera vez. Y la segunda. Y probablemente una intromisión del mismísimo Uchiha ante sus ojos.

"Es un Uchiha" zanjó Shikamaru, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a Sakura que procediera, zanjando el tema.

Luego tendría que hablar con Sasuke.

Tras tragar con nerviosismo, la pelirrosa avanzó hasta la gigantesca bestia de energía naranja.

Sakura miró atrás, buscando confirmación y, tras tomar aire una vez más y comprobar la distancia a la que se encontraba del bijuu, que consideró prudente, abrió la boca para hablar.

"_**¿**_**Vais a decirme ya lo que queréis, mocosos? ¿O vais a quedaros ahí de pié todo el día**_**?**_"

Sakura quedó paralizada ante el brillante ojo rojo, afilado, que se clavó en su figura, más aburrido y cansado que hostil, con tintes, a su vez, de ironía y entretenimiento.

La pelirrosa chilló y trastabilló hacia atrás, cayendo al agua y perdiendo, durante un instante, su control sobre su chakra, hundiéndose levemente, pero las fauces de la bestia la agarraron por el collar de su camiseta, ayudándola a estabilizarse ante la sorpresa de todos los shinobi.

"**No me miréis así. No muerdo... al menos no en esta forma**" dijo, entretenido , volviendo a su posición anterior bajo la atenta mirada de los ninja "**¿Y bien? ¿Qué queréis?**"

Shikamaru pensó durante unos instantes. El zorro demonio, a pesar de su profunda y terrible voz, parecía directo y, en principio, sin intenciones hostiles hacia ellos.

Se decidió por una aproximación igual de directa, pero Ino le ganó. Problemático...

"Queremos despertar a Naruto. Lleva un mes en coma y todos estamos muy preocupados" bufó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos con más ingenuidad que valentía.

El zorro rió por lo bajo, una risa profunda que parecía intentar retener.

"¿Que?" preguntó la rubia, indignada, recibiendo miradas preocupadas de Sakura y Sasuke y una mirada no tan disimulada de Shikamaru que decía 'No te pases de la raya. No quiero convertirme en una merienda'.

"**'Todos le echan de menos'**" repitió el zorro, ahora riendo a pleno pulmón, los ojos de todos los shinobi en él "**Oh, ese fue bueno. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Las ranas vuelan?… Oh, no, mejor ignorar eso último. Hay una que tiene alas. Ugh**" el zorro tembló ante el recuerdo de una de las ranas que Naruto había conocido durante su entrenamiento.

"¿Que tiene de gracioso? ¡Es verdad!" saltó Sakura, avanzando un par de pasos más hasta situarse delante de las garras del zorro, junto a Ino, que se había acercado en su pequeña demostración de valentía.

El zorro les miró unos instantes, sus colas agitándose con molestia y enfado tras su inmensa figura. Terminó suspirando y colocándose de pié.

"**Seguidme**" dijo, una vez les daba la espalda "**Pero os prometo esto. No os va a gustar. No va a ser agradable y no creo que el bebé quisiera que vierais lo que vais a ver.**"

Los ninja asintieron y, con un suspiro muy similar a los que Shikamaru dejaba escapar de vez en cuando, comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña construcción en el centro del lago que, vista de cerca, no era tan pequeña. Tachad pequeña. Era enhorme. Inmensa. En su interior el Kyuubi entraba de sobra.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"¿Un ascensor?" preguntó Ino, confundida "Estás diciéndome que...esto...¿es un jodido ascensor?"

"**Si**" bufó el bijuu, irritándose por momentos.

Shikamaru colocó una mano en el hombro de la rubia, acallándola, y miró la construcción, que parecía más bien simple, aunque con hermosos dibujos e intrincados diseños tallados en la madera y pintados en el techo, por todas partes.

"¿Naruto está abajo?" preguntó el Uchiha, recibiendo una mirada no-tan-hostil del zorro. Más que hostil era prudente, siempre evitando mirarle a los ojos directamente y rehuyendo su presencia.

El zorro bufó.

"Cuando una persona duerme su consciencia está atrapada en lo más profundo de su mente" explicó Ino "Por eso en los interrogatorios se prefiere que los prisioneros estén despiertos, es más fácil conseguir información"

Los shinobi la miraron y luego al bijuu, buscando confirmación. Él vivía allí después de todo, algo tenía que saber.

"**Es como la rubia dice**" asintió el zorro, agradecido con la tonta de turno por facilitarle la existencia, colocándose en el centro de la estancia y señalando a los humanos que hicieran lo mismo "**El bebé está en el quinto nivel inferior...**_**y sus recuerdos están por el camino.**_"

El zorro aún no estaba seguro de si llevar a aquellos idiotas junto con el bebé era una buena idea, pero él lo había intentado todo y el rubio no había despertado. Eran su única esperanza.

Una vez todos estaban de pié en el centro, el Kyuubi comenzó a expulsar chakra por todo su cuerpo, envolviéndose en llamas y, para la sorpresa de los jóvenes ninja, éstas se extendieron, como si de agua se tratase, por los complejos y hermosos gravados, envolviendo lentamente la estancia hasta que, ante sus ojos, el paisaje comenzó a desvanecerse, dando lugar a un espacio oscuro, de agua brillante en la que se encontraba una gigantesca esfera de chakra rojo, rodeada de cuatro arcos shinto del mismo color, con un altar en el centro.

Y no pudieron evitar preguntarse si de verdad todo aquello lo había creado Naruto, el cabeza-hueca, inútil y generalmente tonto rubio.

Aunque el chico tenía sus momentos, no esperaban encontrarse con una mente tan elaborada.

"**Este lugar...**" el Kyuubi interrumpió los pensamientos de Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sakura, que miraban fascinados a su alrededor "**Es la 'antigua cárcel' donde estaba sellado**" explicó, mirando por un breve instante al Uchiha "**Eso es una concentración de mi chakra...no os conviene tocarlo. Moriríais**"

Ino, más acostumbrada a las sorpresas que podía econtrarse en las mentes de las personas asintió, pero no pudo evitar preguntar, sacando a sus compañeros nuevamente del shock.

"¿Porqué moriríamos?"

El zorro, que había comenzado a caminar a través del agua, sonrió mostrando sus fauces, brillo divertido en sus ojos afilados como cuchillas.

"**Mi chakra es como fuego, rubita**" explicó, acercándose a Ino que, al parecer, ya no temía a la bestia de nueve colas "**Solo el clan Uzumaki puede soportarlo. Ni siquiera el clan Senju puede tocarlo sin abrasarse**"rió, con diversión "**Deberíais haber visto la cara de Hashirama cuando intentó tocarlo cuando estaba sellado en Mito. Insuperable.**"

"¿Hashirama?" tragó Shikamaru, acercándose con prudencia, siguiendo al zorro que había decidido continuar el camino "¿Como en Hashirama Senju? ¿Hashirama Senju el Shodaime Hokage?"

"**Si**" asintió "**Cuando el Uchiha me encontró y me usó con esos ojos vuestros**" dedicó una mirada breve y molesta a Sasuke "**Su esposa, Mito Uzumaki, me selló en su interior**" declaró, voz nostálgica y algo apenada "**Era muy simpática, nada que ver con Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto. Esa mujer tenía un temperamento...Igual que Naruto. Nadie podría decir que son del mismo clan. **"

"Espera"pidió Sakura, deteniendo la narración de las memorias del demonio, que parecía más que encantado de contarlas, como un abuelo contando batallitas "¿La madre de Naruto fue tu jinchuuriki?"

"**La segunda, si**."el Kyuubi miró a ambos lados "**Estamos cerca**"declaró, dando un paso atrás para acercarse a los rezagados Shikamaru y Sasuke. Las chicas dieron un paso atrás más por sorpresa que por temor.

"¿Cerca de qué?" preguntó Sasuke.

La mente de Naruto se había vuelto demasiado compleja desde su última visita. Aunque, desde un principio ya era complicada, con aquella estructura que recordaba a un laberinto, con puertas que daban a la más profunda oscuridad, a registros de recuerdos, a simples habitaciones vacías...

El demonio zorro sonrió con una de aquellas sonrisas astutas y entretenidas.

"**Del descenso al primer nivel**"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste y os anime a comentar. Todas las opiniones son apreciadas.

Espero veros de nuevo el próximo Jueves.


	4. Tiempo límite

****Muchas gracias a todos por comentar.****

****ikaros-san: ****Y el culebrón que se armará XD  
><strong>zanzamaru:<strong> Hay, madre, un rubor por capítulo. Ni de lejos soy tan buena como Kishi, pero son comentarios como el tuyo que me animan a continuar. Muchísimas gracias. Y sí, Sasuke va a sufrir. Le tengo unas ganas... De momento todo va bien con el papeleo pero me tomo la libertad de decir 'PUTA BUROCRACIA DE MIERDA' varias veces al día. No flamming porfa.  
><strong>sandra91296:<strong> Cuando escribí aquello también me imaginé al Kyuubi con correa y collar de entrenamiento incluído. Aquello venía a ser como una sala de recepción, como la superfície de la consciencia de Naruto. Intenté hacerla lo más parecida posible al lugar al que llevó el Yondaime a Naruto cuando volvió a sellar al Kyuubi pero con mis toques personales, y la mente de Naruto más adelante, cuando separa el chakra de Kyuubi del propio Kyuubi. Me alegro mucho de que te guste.  
><strong>SmileSquashSKII:<strong> Aquí está la conti, me alegro mucho que te guste. De hecho, la última parte va en tu honor e introduciré la secuela gracias a Sai. Eres un genio. Soy un genio. Vale, EGO off. Cuando mis inner se ponen...  
><strong>Kimera225:<strong> Buen presentimiento. Nyahaha~  
><strong>shion230:<strong> Me alegro mucho que te guste tanto, haces mi día :)  
><strong>AnataYume:<strong> Hahahaha Aquí tienes la conti.  
><strong>Sheory black:<strong> Me alegro que te guste, aquí está la conti.  
><strong>Sofy-Chan:<strong> Creo que hubo un fallo en fanfic o mi ordenador me troleó. Volví a subir el primer cap, a ver si se arregla. En él se explica como pasó todo...más o menos. Me guardo lo jugoso para más adelante. En cuanto a saber tanto de la familia de Naruto, ¿que decir? Soy una fangirl a lo bestia XD Me alegro mucho que te guste.  
><strong>UzuMa:<strong> Claro que te agradezco, ¿quién no lo haría? Veo que todos trolleasteis con Gaara en el Karaoke. Quizá haga un One shot de eso. A mí también me hace gracia XD  
><strong>amaya1313:<strong> Otro comentario que me hace sonrojar. Me alegro muchísimo que te guste. En cuanto al porqué de que a Naruto no le vaya a gustar... paciencia. Lo descubrirás más adelante ;3  
>zanzamaru: Yep, yep, aquí tienes XD<p>

**Muchas gracias por leer y, sobre todo, tomaros la molestia de comentar. Sois ls mejores 3**

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/Negrita(Kyuubi)/**_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/_Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Chouji miraba a su novia y amigos con algo de preocupación.

Ya habían pasado más de seis horas desde que habían entrado en la mente de Naruto y no había ningún indicio u señal que indicaran que el rubio o su peculiar grupo de recate fueran a despertar.

Tomó la bolsa de patatillas entre sus manos, apretándola con impaciencia y rompiendo la última que quedaba en el paquete.

Cuando se dio cuenta miró la bolsa con tristeza y se rascó la cabeza.

Tanta preocupación le quitaba el hambre, y eso no era bueno. Necesitaba grasa corporal para usar sus técnicas y aún seguía flaco como un palillo después de la guerra. Aunque ese, creía, era el motivo por el que Ino había aceptado salir con él.

Ino...

Miró el rostro de la rubia, que parecía encontrarse en un profundo estado de meditación, rodeada de los cuerpos inertes -y en posturas algo incómodas, tuvo que añadir Chouji- de su mejor amigo, la chica de pelo rosa y el antiguo traidor de Konoha.

Suspiró, decidiendo que era suficiente.

Si no habían conseguido nada en tres horas ¿qué iban a conseguir en otras tres?

Se levantó, dispuesto a despertar a Ino y forzar a todos a que volvieran. Él sabía que esto no era buena idea. Naruto, como él, consumía mucho chakra, y necesitaba el sueño para reponerlo al igual que él necesitaba la comida, y si Chouji necesitaba tres días para reponer su escasa reserva no se podía ni imaginar cuanto tiempo necesitaría el rubio, que tenía de por sí, sin tener en cuenta el chakra del zorro, más chakra que todos los ninja de su generación juntos.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el hombro de Ino, una mano le detuvo.

Había estado tan ensimismado que nisiquiera se había dado cuenta de que la Godaime había entrado en la habitación y les observaba, a él y a sus compañeros.

"¿Tsunade-sama?" preguntó desconcertado, alejando su mano del hombro de Ino para que la mujer le soltara de su agarre de acero.

"¿Cómo va?" preguntó, directa, sin despegar los ojos del rubio, preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

Chouji suspiró y volvió a rascarse la cabeza. ¿Esto era lo que Shikamaru consideraba problemático, verdad?

"B-bueno... Llevan así desde las tres..." musitó, nervioso.

Tsunade suspiró a su vez, mirando de modo condescendiente al normalmente rellenito moreno, revolviendo los mechones alborotados de su cabeza.

Chouji se dejó, mirando con curiosidad a su Hokage, resistiendo las ganas de hacerle una pregunta que, como de costumbre, Tsunade no necesitaba que hiciera.

"Una hora" dijo, firme "Si en una hora no están de vuelta les despertaremos"

Chouji asintió y volvió a mirar a los chicos y chicas frente a él, sentándose en el sillón, esta vez acompañado.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"¡Esto es demasiado!" gritó Ino, que huía despavorida de un monstruo con forma humanoide, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto con una sustancia más oscura que la misma oscuridad que caía como mucosa a su paso "¡Son asquerosos! ¡Van a matarnos! ¡¿Porqué no podemos matarles a ellos?" gritó, airada, sobre el silbido del viento, mirando al zorro demonio con molestia. Porque, si a ella la perseguía un bicho feo y mugriendo, ¿porqué no a la bola de pelos naranja?

Su mirada, entonces, se desvió hacia Sasuke, algo a su izquierda, que era perseguido por uno aún mayor, aún más terrible y terrorífico y, más que correr como hacía ella, esquivaba los ataques, sus ropas manchadas con aquel líquido que las corroía lentamente y quemaba su piel.

"_Bueno, al menos ese no me persigue a mí_" pensó con alivio, esquivando de nuevo las garras, chocando espalda contra espalda con Sakura.

"¡¿Se puede saber que coño son estos bichos?" gritó la pelirrosa, y la rubia nunca puso tanto interés en algo que la chica había preguntado desde que se convirtieron en rivales del amor.

"**Desprecio**" dijo Kyuubi, observando como Shikamaru, agachado, miraba a la diminuta sombra que intentaba hacerle daño... pero no le llegaba ni a la tela de las sandalias. ¡Por dios! ¡Ni siquiera tenía una gota de aquellos mocos ácidos o lo que fueran! ¡Injusticia! "**Aunque intentarais matarles no se irían. Es el desprecio que le habéis mostrado a Naruto a lo largo de su vida**" dicho esto, reicibió una mirada confundida de Shikamaru y miradas indignadas de Sakura y Ino.

Sasuke se limitó a seguir esquivando golpes con paciencia y, ahora, comprensión.

Aquello, como todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a Naruto, era su culpa y la de nadie más y, en aquel lugar, cada uno de ellos tendría que asumir el peso de sus acciones... y las garras, los dientes y probablemente la cosa biscosa que le quemaba el hombro.

"**¿Que?**"preguntó el zorro, levantando la cabeza de entre sus patas, devolviendo la mirada a los tres ninja que parecían no haberle comprendido. Agradeció que el mocoso Uchiha fuera algo inteligente al menos "**Aunque no lo recuerdes una vez le despreciaste. Pero fue inducido y parece que ignoraste a los adultos casi por completo.**" explicó, agitando sus colas de nuevo, ojos clavados en Shikamaru e ignorando totalmente a las dos kunoichis "**Terminad rápido, esto solo es el nivel dos**"

"Hn" fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru, que cogió a su atacante entre sus manos y lo aplastó, sin destruírlo, tirándolo al suelo a continuación, pero sobrevivió. Shikamaru enharcó una ceja, entretenido, e intentó pisarlo, pero el bicho parecía inmortal "¿Y cómo sugieres que lo hagamos?" preguntó, con tono aburrido, intentando esta vez estirarlo hasta partirlo en dos.

Todo estaba siendo tan problemático... por no hablar del endemoniado nivel uno. Casi habían muerto cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a todos los enemigos y criaturas que había enferentado Naruto, a todos los temores, retos, enemigos y amigos con los que había luchado.

Y ahora esto...

"**Cread uno de aprecio para que se destruyan entre ellos**"bostezó el zorro, dirigiéndose con algo de sueño hacia un cristal que recordaba sospechosamente al antiguo amuleto que Tsunade le había regalado a Naruto y que el rubio había perdido en la lucha contra Pein... pero de las dimensiones del zorro.

"¡¿Y cómo narices hacemos eso bola de pelos?" gritó Ino, indignada, pegándole un puñetado en la cabeza a su monstruo particular, rompiéndole el cuello por octava vez... y ¡volvió a la normalidad! Ah, esto va para largo...

El zorro, indignado, levantó la cabeza.

"**Prefiero el término 'peligroso y sádico demonio zorro', muchas gracias**" bufó, tumbándose al lado de la piedra verde, seguido por Shikamaru, que realmente no tenía prisa en librarse del mini bicho.

Ese monstruíto era más un incordio que una molestia...

Suspiró y se sentó al lado del Kyuubi, mirándole con pesadez.

El zorro hizo rodar sus terroríficos ojos rojos y bufó.

"**Está bien, está bien. Menudo aguafiestas**" musitó, agitando sus colas molesto porque le habían quitado un poco de su raro entretenimiento "**Estais en la mente de Naruto. Pensad en veces en las que Naruto os ha demostrado que sois importantes para él, en las que habéis pensado en Naruto como alguien importante para vosotros y plasmarlo. Darle forma. ¿Es tan difícil?**" musitó, apoyando la cabeza entre sus patas.

Para sorpresa de las chicas, el primero en lograrlo fue Sasuke, creando una especie de pájaro -porque todos parecían más gelatina sólida que otra cosa- de un tamaño mucho mayor que el monstruo, destrozando al humanoide con sus garras y pico.

Sakura e Ino, todavía corriendo, intercambiaron miradas.

Ambas cerraron los ojos y pensaron momentos en los que el rubio había sido amable con ellas, las había invitado a comer, ayudado, sonreído, animado cuando estaban deprimidas... y las dos criaturas blancas se manifestaron ante ellas, una con tonos morados y otra de tonos rosados, la primera con forma de conejo, no muy grande pero adorable, y la segunda con forma de gato grande y de tamaño comparable al del Kyuubi.

Ambas criaturas de luz destruyeron a las sombras sin mucha dificultad, dejando a Sakura e Ino cansadas pero vivas, a un Sasuke frotándose los ojos con mueca de fastidio y a un Shikamaru que aún torturaba a su sombra peculiar, habiendo creado una criatura blanca con tonos verduzcos con forma de cuervo que miraba al bichito negro con el mismo entretenimiento que demostraba antes su creador.

El zorro se desperezó y estiró, bostezando con su boca llena de colmillos afilados y miró a los jóvenes ante él.

"¿Y ahora qué, oh-gran-peligroso-y-sádico-demonio-zorro?" preguntó Sakura, sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda mirando al bijuu con fastidio.

Este tan sólo agitó sus nueve colas con diversión.

Por alguna razón el demonio les recordaba un poco a Kakashi...no, mejor no pensar en cosas que puedan ser potencialmente malas para la salud mental.

El demonio zorro se aventuró por un portón que se asemejaba mucho a los túneles de los trenes que viajan a través de las montañas en el país del Rayo, sólo que... más iluminado, y las paredes... en las pareces aparecían imágenes del rubio entrenando con Jiraya, hablando y comiendo con él, caminando, regañándole cuando espiaba en los baños de mujeres y luego apuntándose...

Había también imágenes de Iruka invitándole a comer, la escena de cómo consiguió convertise en gennin, ante la que los cuatro ninja se detuvieron, asombrados.

El rubio nunca les había contado nada de cómo lo había conseguido y, qué decir, era impresionante.

La escena de cómo le consolaba tras la muerte de Jiraya, ante la que Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír. Algunas discusiones con Sasuke. Ocasiones en las que había quedado con Sakura y sus amigos a comer y... la imagen de él hablando con una mujer de pelo largo y rojo, ante la que se detuvieron.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Sasuke, extrañado de que alguien a parte de él hubira logrado entrar en la mente del rubio.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con la mirada triste del Kyuubi, que miraba la imagen con una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia.

"Es muy guapa" añadió Sakura, pensando en el precioso pelo de la mujer y en su dulce sonrisa, aunque pudo apreciar un carácter algo masculino bajo sus facciones no-tan-finas pero femeninas al fin y al cabo.

"Parece problemática"añadió Shikamaru, consiguiendo, sin saberlo, que el demonio zorro sonriera a sus espaldas.

"Me tiene un aire a Naruto"musitó Ino, completamente convencida de lo que decía, recibiendo miradas llenas de pesadez de sus compañeros y una carcajada del zorro.

Ante esto, todos se volvieron para mirarle.

"**No te extrañe rubita**" rió "**Esa es Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto**"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Sai llevaba un par de días en aquella misión y no le gustaba.

Para nada.

¿Porqué no se había quedado en casa? Ahora era miembro oficial del equipo 7, ya no era un miembro de la Raíz Anbu.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, en una de las viejas guaridas de Orochimaru con un tal Suigetsu que parecía una copia barata y más líquida que sólida de su compañero rubio irascible de pequeño miembro.

"Es aquí" afirmó el peliblanco, con una sonrisa aserrada que le llegaba de oreja a oreja muy similar a las que ofrecía el rubio de vez en cuando.

Estaba seguro de que si esos dos se conocían llegarían a ser o grandes amigos o terribles enemigos.

Pero ese no era su problema.

Tenía otros, y no eran de su libro de cálculo precisamente -libro que Sakura le estaba obligando a leer.

Su mayor problema en aquel momento era cómo, en aquel equipo de cuatro personas, podían haber metido a un ex-experimento del pedófilo serpiente (Suigetsu), un ex-miembro de la Raíz Anbu (él), un ex-jinchuuriki transformado en Kazekage(Gaara no Sabaku) y al Jounin peliblanco cuyo rostro seguía siendo un misterio para muchos(Kakashi Hatake).

Sí, al él no le importaba mucho.

Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en equipos que no conocía, mismo en solitario.

El problema no era ese precisamente.

El problema radicaba en el líder del grupo.

Kakashi.

Todo empezó a volverse especialmente raro cuando llegaron a la sala de documentos -sala que prefería a la sala de experimentos, que eran un tanto demasiado para su pobre mente acostumbrada a las masacres y vísceras. No cabía duda de que Orochimaru había sido un enfermo en más de una manera, pero Kakashi se había puesto más nervioso al entrar allí de lo que se había puesto cuando vieron los ciento de cadáveres de todo tipo de personas, ninjas y civiles por igual, en descomposición, torturados y abandonados a su suerte.

¿Que podía haber descubierto Orochimaru que Kakashi temiera tanto?

No lo sabía ni le interesaba, pero era un problema.

Lo único que sabía era que los Kages habían prometido publicar todo lo descubierto en todos los centros de administración ninja.

Y que Kakashi estuviera así, conociéndole, sólo podía significar una cosa -después de todas sus investigaciones en sentimientos, expresiones y demás-. O Kakashi necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente u Orochimaru podría haber descubierto algo que Kakashi temía que saliera a la luz.

Pero no estaba seguro.

Después de verle leer los documentos a toda velocidad con su Sharingan no pudo evitar decidirse por la segunda opción.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Gracias por leer. Recordad, los comentarios son como galletas y soy viciada de internet y de dulces *^* Todas las opiniones son apreciadas. Hasta los que odian BL y comentan podrán tener un poco de mi sarcasmo.

Espero veros el próximo Jueves. (Continuación 14-7-11)


	5. Impaciencia e irritación

**zanzamaru: **Si hago capítulos tan largos tengo miedo de hacerlos demasiado pesados :( Me he encontrado con un par de fanfics geniales pero, uff, larguísimos. Intento hacerlo más, ¿digerible? Yeah. Pero me encanta que te encante :D**  
>Yanel: <strong>¡Nueva lectora! \o/ NYAHAHA Me alegra que te guste la narración, me estuve comiendo la cabeza como tres horas antes de decidirme a hacerlo así xD Se agradece, vaya ;)**  
>ikaros-san:<strong> ...no spoilees. Mejor, no leas mi mente y, de paso, DIME CÓMO LO HACES. Da miedo. Pero mola. En otras palabras, sep, esperad al lado malo con entrada dramática y tan y tal fufufu~  
><strong>Hime-Sora:<strong> Seh, en el manga me estaba empezando a cabrear un poco (cuando lo releí por 3ª vez, si, soy una viciada ;P) Sasuke (un poco 'demasiado'), sobre todo lo que le dice a Naruto en la pelea del Valle del Fin. ¡Ja! Sasuke es idiota y esto es venganza. Ale, ya lo he dicho. Mi lado bueno quiere que todo acabe bien, though.  
>Tsukimine12: ¡Me alegro mucho que te guste! ¡Nuevos lectores! ¡Hip, hip, horay! \o  
><strong>Tatii CX:<strong> Galletas. Hmm. Sí. Me gustan las galletas. Y la intriga. Cliffhangers. Hmm. ... ¡Me alegro que te guste!  
>amaya1313: Naruto, después de que le suspendieran por 3ª vez (no pudo hacer los Bunshin normales), fué engañado por M...M... el profesor cuyo nombre empieza con M que ahora escapa a mi memoria de pez para robar un pergamino de Sandaime Hokage(del tercero, vaya) y, después de robarlo(y aprender Kage Bunshin) es acorralado por 'M' y el cabronazo le cuenta lo del Kyuubi. Aparece Iruka. Le proteje de un Kunai. Naruto utiliza Tajuu Kage Bunshin. Le da una paliza. Y en una escena conmovedora, Iruka de da su Hitai-ate(la banda de Konoha) a Naruto y le dice que aprueba. Yep, así se convierte en Genin. Espero haber sido de ayuda. Me alegro que te guste :)<br>**SmileSquashSKII:** No me acuerdo del capi, pero en el manga y anime se vé como Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji se van del parque con sus padres dejando a Naruto solo antes de que Naruto viera a Sasuke solo en el muelle. Conociéndoles y teniendo en cuenta cómo los adultos trataban a Naruto y cómo los niños aprenden mirando a sus padres, llegué a eso. No me digas, si tus padres odian a alguien a quién no conoces puedes acabar odiando a esa persona o desconfiar un poco de ella antes de ignorar a tus padres completamente y hacerte amigo de él/ella. En otro punto, ¿quién no extrañaría a Kushina? ¡La tia es pro! ¡De 'Tomate' a 'El habanero sanguinario'! Me reí con lo de que Orochimaru vió la cara de Kakashi...y por un aterrador instante me pasó lo del capítulo 101 del anime... No digo más...  
><strong>kAeDe-HiMe:<strong> Me alegro mucho de que te guste, de verdad. Y sobre Kakashi... fufufu~ paciencia, mis queridos lectores, fufufu~ Si, estoy en modo malvado.  
><strong>loryllero<strong>: XD Me alegro muchísimo que te guste, de veras, me encanta dejar a la gente con cliffhangers (me estoy resistiendo bastante en este fic, por no pasarme y tal), y seh, yo también pensé, mientras escribía, que esas pruebas eran como purgatorios, como castigos no por tratar mal a Naruto (vale, Sasuke, Ino y Sakura sí), más bien por cerrar los ojos ante algo que era evidente: el odio que todos los adultos sentían hacia Naruto. Y ellos no hicieron nada. Siguieron tratándole mal (los tres de antes) o ignorando lo anterior y mantener una posición neutral (Shikamaru). Esto es REVENGE al viejo estilo, oh, yeah.  
><strong>Celeste Kairi:<strong> Aquí la tienes :)  
><strong>milk goku:<strong> Tu nick me da miedo... gueh, aquí tienes la conti ;)  
><strong>Tsuki Hanasaki:<strong> XD Esa reacción me recuerda a una amiga (tranquilos, ella solo os lleva un cap de ventaja X'3) cuando leyó el fanfic. Me alegro muchísimo que te guste, en especial el Kyuubi. A mi me parece que le hice un poco 'WTF'queante, ¡pero gueh!  
><strong>Lenay-chan:<strong> Me alegro mucho de que te guste, muchísimo. Y ¡bien! ¡otra más que quiere que Sasuke sufra! Tendré que hacer una poll para ver cómo torturarle, hmm... Minato es el tipo sin carácter y Kushina el 'Habanero sangriento' :D Yeah, adoro a esos dos. Puede que les haga aparecer, hmm~ ¡Mierda, con tanto 'hmm' empiezo a paracerme a Deidara! D:  
><strong>DhampireCry:<strong> Me alegro de que te guste y, sí, tranquila, tengo algunos caps adelantados para poder actualizar por un par de semanas ;) Y sep. Todos saldrán traumados. MWAHAHAHAHA.  
><strong>zanzamaru:<strong> Ya me aprendí tu nick de memoria XD Aquí tienes la conti, ale C:

**Muchas gracias por leer y, sobre todo, tomaros la molestia de comentar. Sois ls mejores :3 (y sí, soy 'multipolar', pero mis inner son majos casi siempre. El 'casi' es la clave)  
><strong>

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/Negrita(Kyuubi)/**_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/_Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_  
>Advertencia: <strong>Err... extremadamente random? Y lenguaje, err, bueno, advertidos quedáis.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Era imposible ¿verdad? Esa no podía ser la madre de Naruto. Naruto era huérfano y nunca había conocido a sus padres ¿no es así?Además, los ojos de Naruto eran del color azul más hermoso que había visto nunca, no verde hierba y su rubio...amigo no era pelirrojo ni de lejos.

Sasuke estaba confundido y algo mareado.

"¿Pero no decías que era idéntico a su madre? Además ¿no murió cuando Naruto era pequeño? ¿Cómo pudo verle siendo mayor? Y aún mejor, entrar en su mente"preguntó Sakura, excéptica, ganándose toda la atención del pelinegro.

El bijuu pareció dudar unos instantes, pero luego agitó la cabeza, decidiendo que esa no era una historia que él debiera contar, sus ojos todavía clavados en la imágen frente a él.

"**Murió el día en que Naruto nació**" admitió "**Pero me refería al carácter y no a la aparincia. En apariencia es igual que el soso de su padre**"

"Eso no explicá porqué pudo verla. ¿Y quién es su padre entonces? ¿Lo vió también?" preguntó Ino, curiosa, acercándose con cautela al bijuu.

El zorro les dedicó una mirada de advertencia y guardó silencio, dando por terminada la conversación.

Naruto les contaría lo que considerara necesario cuando encotrara el momento, no antes. Y él no iba a intervenir en los problemas del bebé.

"**Éstas son las memorias felices de Naruto. Forman el pasillo hacia el tercer nivel**" informó, mirando con nostalgia la imagen en la que Naruto le declaraba que soportaría el odio de todos, incluso su odio, y lo aceptaría.

Frunció el ceño ante esto último.

Los cuatro ninja asintieron, viéndose de vez en cuando en las imágenes del rubio, avanzando con precaución por el suelo adoquinado de color gris brillante, casi plateado, hasta llegar a una gran puerta metálica llena de bultos y arañazos, pero que aún aguantaba.

"¿Es esta la entrada?" preguntó Sasuke, un asentimieno del zorro confirmando sus sospechas.

Ino ni siquiera se detuvo a observarla, y se encaminó hacia ella, pasando sus dedos con cuidado sobre el frío metal buscando el resorte, la pieza necesaria para abrirla.

"Problemático..." musitó Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca, un gran bostezo abriéndose paso por momentos.

"¿Y todas esas marcas?"preguntó Sakura, mirando los bultos que sobresalían hacia afuera y otras marcas, arañazos en su mayoría, a lo largo del metal hechas desde el otro lado de la puerta, dejando el relieve a su vista.

"**Cuando Naruto duerme está atrapado en el nivel tres**"explicó, escuetamente "**Pocas veces logra llegar a este pasillo... allí todo empieza a ser desagradable**" musitó, más para sí que para los shinobi que le acompañaban que le miraron con confusión, preocupación y algo de temor.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Hinata llevaba dando vueltas en su habitación de la mansión Hyuuga desde que se enteró del alocado plan de Sakura e Ino. Ella, al igual que Kiba y Rock Lee, se había presentado voluntaria a la misión y, como sus amigos, había sido rechazada.

Estaba tan preocupada por el rubio...

Aunque la habían prometido con Tokuma Hyuga, uno de sus primos, y condenado a la rama secundaria de la familia, su hermana pequeña Hanabi convirtiéndose en la cabezilla del clan, ella aún seguía enamorada Naruto, y no podía evitar que sus nervios estuvieran a punto de ebullción.

¿Funcionaría? ¿Despertaría Naruto? No podía aguantarlo más.

Cogió su chaqueta y salió corriendo al pasillo de su casa, esquivando a un sorprendido Neji, que la miró como a un bicho raro antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar su camino. Cuando Hinata llevaba prisa solía ser mejor ninja de lo que era habitualmente.

Hinata esquivó a un par de sirvientes de la casa Hyuga con sutiles movimientos, acercándose cada vez más a la salida, que pronto entró en su campo de visión y de la que salió disparada... solo para chocarse de narices con Kiba.

"¡Kiba!" llamó, preocupada, cediéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Akamaru, a su lado, parecía contener la risa así como su dueño era ayudado por su compañera de equipo a levantarse del suelo. Kiba le dedicó una mirada venenosa a su amigo.

"Hola Akamaru" sonrió Hinata, una vez el dueño del perro estaba en pié, acariciado la cabza del canino etre las orejas, como sabía que le gustaba "¿Que hacéis aquí?" preguntó, voz suave y melodiosa "Creí que estaríais entrenando" sonrió, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Kiba.

"Lo mismo digo. Parecías un cohete Hina" exclamó el moreno, frotándose la mejilla con fastidio.

La joven se avergonzó un poco y agachó la cabeza, sonrojada, y Kiba no pudo hacer más que reír antes de contestar a la pregunta de su compañera de equipo.

"Voy hacia el hospital. No aguanto los nervios" confesó, encogiéndose de hombros, recibiendo una dulce y hermosa sonrisa de Hinata.

Pero la sonrisa se desvanció y la Hyuuga dejó caer su brillante mirada al suelo, apenada.

"Yo igual" admitió, en un susurro, recibiéndo al mismo tiempo una sonrisa canina del moreno.

"¿A que esperamos entonces? ¡Vamos!" gritó, agarrando del brazo a Hinata y tirando de ella para que ambos se subiran al lomo de Akamaru, que salió corriendo en dirección al hospital, la chica agarrada con fuerza a la cintura del chico para no caerse.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"La idea fue tuya" repitió Sakura, en voz cantarina, burlándose de Ino.

"¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¡Cállate!" gritó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

Las risas del zorro resonaban en el lugar, empeorando el humor de la rubia, que tenía suficiente con estar atrapada ahí abajo con Sakura como para aún encima volverse un entretenimiento más para el demonio de las narices.

"¡Shikamaru!" gritó "¡Haz algo!"

El suspiro de pesadez de Shikamaru en aquellos momentos pudo oírse hasta por encima de la atronadora voz del Kyuubi.

"¿Como quieres que te ayude, exactamente, cuando estoy colgado boca abajo?" pregunó el chico, bostezando, con la cara más roja que de costumbre. La sangre empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza.

"¡Yo que se!" respondió la rubia "¡Tú eres el listo! ¡Haz algo!"

Las risas del bijuu resonaron con más fuerza si cabe, molestando aún más a la impaciente rubia. Algo tenía que ver con el color del pelo, seguro.

"¡Y tú cierra el pico!" gritó, airada.

"**En tal caso sería hocico, rubita**" respondió el Kyuubi, aún riendo, desde lo alto del precipicio sobre el que colgaban los ninja.

"Piensa en positivo" añadió Shikamaru "No sólo estás en esa red con Sakura, también estás con tu 'adorado' Uchiha"

"¡Oh, venga, ya!" chilló, o más bien bufó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, o al menos intentándolo, porque sus extremidades estaban mezcladas con las de Sakura y Sasuke en aquella maldita red "¡Y por Dios! ¡Quienquiera que sea que aparte su mano de mi trasero!"

"Perdón" musitó Sasuke, intentando mover el brazo, pero no podía "Pero no puedo si Sakura no deja de clavarme la rodilla en el hombro" dijo, calmado.

"Cómo se nota que tú no eres el que tiene el pié de Ino en la cara" bufó Sakura "Ino. Bañarse. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Sé que eres una cerda pero no esperaba que olieras a pocilga" rió, disimuladamente, imaginando la cara de indignación de la rubia, consiguiendo igualmente un tono asqueado para su voz.

Y las carcajadas del bijuu de nueve colas no hacían más que aumentar.

"Suficiente" suspiró Shikamaru, que colgaba sobre el vacío sujeto por una cuerda a su tobillo "¿No puedes sacarnos de aquí?" preguntó al zorro, que caminaba tan campante por el aire sobre ellos, y los miraba con interés.

"**No**" negó el zorro "**Decepción. Desprecio. Desesperación. Angustia. Sufrimiento. Esos son los cinco niveles que debéis atravesar. Así que a desesperar toca. Yo me quedaré mirando**"sonrió, mostrando los colmillos, tumbándose donde se encontraba, entretenido.

"¡Maldito bicho traga ratones de cuarta!" gritó Ino, rozando el abismo de lo absurdo o, lo que es lo mismo, al borde de un ataque de ira.

"**Prefiero el término ingeridor-de-roedores-de-tamaño-descomunal, si no te importa**" bromeó, meneando las nueve colas con diversión, cabeza apoyada sobre sus zarpas para tener una mejor vista de los shinobi.

"¿Al menos explícanos este nivel como hiciste con el anterior?" pidió Sasuke, que también estaba un poco cansado de estar aplastado entre los pechos de sus dos antiguas fans locas en un espacio tan reducido. Necesitaba aire. Literalmente.

"**Uh, ¡pero esto es divertido!**" gimoteó el bijuu, como un cachorro al que le quitan los juguetes, mirando con pena a los ninja frente a él.

"¿Que parte?" Preguntó Sakura, una vena hinchándose en su gran frente, intentando cruzarse de brazos para darle más ímpetu a sus palabras logrando que Sasuke e Ino le gritaran por tocar esto u lo otro o por no dejarles mover tal parte del cuerpo.

"**La de veros 'desesperar'**"sonrió, de manera enigmática, recibiendo gritos airados de los tres que estaban atrapados juntos -e indignados- colgando de la nada hacia el vacío.

Shikamaru, al estar boca abajo, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que el astuto zorro estaba hablando, pero cuando lo descubrió no pudo evitar mirar al Kyuubi, que le sonreía con diversión.

"¿Solo eso? ¿Tan fácil?" preguntó el jounin, confundido, mareándose cada vez más.

Su cabeza estaba empezando a dar vueltas...

"**Depende. ¿Cual crees que es la respuesta?**" preguntó el zorro, ladeando la cabeza y meneando sus colas con entretenimiento a costa de los ninja, claro, no puede ser de otra manera.

"Caer"dijo Shikamaru, simplemente, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros, incluído del normalmente inexpresivo Uchiha.

La sonrisa del Kyuubi se amplió aún más.

"¿Cómo que caer? ¡¿Estás loco?"gritó Ino, ahora al borde no del ataque de ira, sino de pánico.

Las alturas no eran su fuerte, y menos cuando daban a un oscuro y tenebroso vacío del que ignoraba siquiera la profundidad.

"Tanto estar boca abajo le ha afectado" gruñó Sasuke, mirando hostilmente a Ino, que le acababa de clavar las uñas en el muslo.

Si Naruto no les agradecía luego, el Uchiha prometió partirle todos los huesos hasta que... vale, eso no podía hacerlo, podrían matarle los ANBU. Bien, entonces le gorronearía todo el Ramen que pudiera y compraría, para que no pudiera reabastecerse, todas las existencias de Konoha -tenía el dinero.

Venganza perfecta.

"¿Que quieres decir Shikamaru?" preguntó Sakura, algo más calmada pero no menos molesta.

Aún le costaba aceptar que la mente de Naruto fuera lo suficientemente compleja como para tener más de dos niveles 'y' con pruebas y retos para pasar de nivel.

Ni Ino, que era la especializada, parecía saber muy bien lo que se hacía.

"Este lugar es 'desesperar'. Nos quitan lo que nos permite seguir adelante y nos dejan con dos opciones que no podemos aceptar" explicó Shikamaru, señalando que 'lo que nos permite seguir adelante' sería la fuerza de los tres que estaban enredados y su cerebro, que estaba actualmente reogándose en sangre "O nos quedamos aquí, colgados, volviéndonos locos por momentos o...caemos al vacío" terminó.

Ino iba a saltar, aterrada, pero un manotazo de Sakura, que la interrumpió, mandó su propia interrupción a tomar por viento.

"¡Es demasiado arriesgado! ¡Un buen ninja debe de saber el riesgo antes de actuar, pero no tenemos idea de qué hay abajo o...o...!"gritó Sakura, asustada.

Ino quería añadir su propia queja, pero una conveniente patada de Sasuke, que se volvió para poder mirar a Shikamaru y al Kyuubi le quitó el aliento, convenientemente acabando con su miedo a las alturas y aumentando su irritación.

"O de si sobreviviremos a la caída" puntualizó Sasuke, y Sakura le clavó a Ino el hombro en la cadera, acabando con su mísera paciencia, cuando se giró para mirar con cierto temor al pelinegro.

"¡Cómo sea! ¡Estoy arta de estar atrapada con vosotros dos!" gritó Ino, agarrándose a la cuerda que conformaba la red, logrando colocarse encima de Sakura y Sasuke para romper la cuerda con el kunai que guardaba convenientemente en su escote.

¡Al carajo con el vértigo y el pánico! ¡Mejor cien años de tortura que estar encerrada en un espacio pequeño con esos dos!

"¡Ino!" chilló Sakura, intentando detenerla con la ayuda de Sasuke, logrando que no alcanzara a cortar del todo su única línea de vida usando toda la fuerza que tenían en posiciones tan incómodas.

"¿No se te ocurre otra cosa?" preguntó Sasuke, al que se le estaba empezando a resbalar la rubia.

Con tanta gente tan pegada no era de extrañar que estuviera sudando, aunque fuera el gran y omnipotente Sasuke Uchiha.

"Llevo media hora boca abajo. Conténtate con lo que tienes Uchiha.Y pregúntate porqué coño no estás duro como una piedra después de tener la cara entre dos pares de tetas por veinte minutos, joder" respondió Shikamaru, irritado, haciendo que todos sus compañeros dejaran de forcejear y se sonrojaran, clavando sus miradas en el jounin y sonsacando una fuerte carcajada del zorro.

"**Vale, 'eso' fue gracioso**" rió el Kyuubi, retorciéndose, voz retumbando en las paredes negras como la noche.

"Y tú deja de reír y corta mi cuerda. Me duele un huevo la cabeza como para encima tener que aguantar tu jodido cacareo retumbando en mi cráneo" gruñó el shinobi, recibiendo una sorprendida mirada del zorro.

"**Pelo piña, necesitas urgentemente tener sexo, en serio**" musitó el zorro, deslizando una de sus garras alrededor de la cuerda, haciéndose de rogar, finalmente cortándola cuando Ino recobró el sentido suficiente para recordar que estaba cabreada y romper la que la mantenía colgando a ella, a Sakura y a Sasuke.

Y los shinobi se precipitaron al vacío.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Gracias por leer. Recordad, los comentarios son como galletas y las aprecio tanto como el tipo azul del cubo de basura de Barrio Sésamo (descojonaros, aquellos que me comprendan). Todas las opiniones son apreciadas. Hasta los que odian BL y comentan podrán tener un poco de mi sarcasmo.

Próxima actualización: 21-07-2011  
>Y si estoy de humor (que lo estoy, me pillaron en la Universidad que tenía de primera \o Ahora queda la residencia *tiembla*) ¿puede que suba dos capítulos a la vez? *yaoming*


	6. Dentro y Fuera

**Lo primero, me gutaría agradecer a todos vosotros el seguir controlando mi fic aunque lo haya dejado en hiatus durante tanto tiempo. De verdad, la universidad me está matándo -sobre todo la **** de Historia y la de ******* de Lengua. Matadlas. O mejor. Las mato.  
>Agradezco a <strong>Susana Mode, Hime-Sora, kAeDe-HiMe, zanzamaru, ikaros-san, Sandra91296, Tsuki Hanasaki, Lenay-chan, Love Neko, amaya1313, Yanel** y **Dark** por vuestros comentarios, en especial a **zanzamaru** y** amaya1313** por la amabilidad de preocuparse por mí. Muchísimas gracias, sois los mejores.  
>Y también un agradecimiento para aquellos que habéis comentado al menos una vez antes de este parón, y a todos aquellos que seguís revisando todas las semanas para ver si subo un cap.<br>A partir de ahora será algo irregular, pero -viendo que terminaré esas dos malditas materias pronto- seguramente podré volver al ritmo anterior, o al menos uno cada dos semanas.  
>Aún así, como prometí, SUBIDA MASIVA! Y se la dedico a<strong> zanzamaru** porque el día 12 fue su cumple ¡muchas felicidades! ¡Espero que tuvieras un fantástico cumpleaños!  
><strong>

**Siento mucho las molestias, de veras, y no poder contestaros a cada uno individualmente, pero no tengo tiempo suficiente para subir el documento, editarlo y publicarlo en medio de clase -ahora estoy en casa con internet con límite que NO debería estar usando... Entendéis, ¿neh? :'3**

****Aclaraciones:** **Normal(conversación)****/Negrita****(Kyuubi)****/**_Cursiva_**(Pensamientos)****/_Negrita cursiva_****(pensamientos Kyuubi)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"Explícame otra vez los niveles" exigió Shikamaru al bijuu, mientras sus compañeros de misión se frotaban bazos, piernas u cabeza, doloridos de estar tanto rato sin poder moverse, atrapados todos juntos.

Actualmente estaban cayendo, pero no una caída libre normal, no.

Una vez el zorro había soltado las cuerdas, este había saltado junto con los chicos, que esperaban una muerte dolorosa para descubrir que, no sólo no caían en suelo duro y con salientes puntiagudos como esperaban, sino que habían caído en...bueno, en aire.

Aire mullido como la apariencia de una nube.

Y seguían bajando por el túnel, algo más oscuro que el anterior, mostrando a Naruto siendo reprimido y reñido por los ninja adultos, incluso golpeado en algunos casos; a un tierno y pequeño niño rubio entrenando con los kunai hasta que sus manos estaban ensangrentadas sin mejorar mucho; a un pequeño y algo más grande Naruto gastanto bromas por toda Konoha, siendo rechazado por Sakura, llegar a un apartamento enano para no encontrar a nadie, comiendo solo, jugando solo, estando solo y siendo ignorado por los habitantes de Konoha, como si no existiera, como si su existencia fuera la de una molesta brisa que querían que desapareciera de una vez y para siempre.

Tan solo...

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Sakura "No recuerdo nada de esto..."

Shikamaru dejó escapar lo que pareció una risa irónica.

"Yo si" y con eso acalló a la pelirrosa.

"¿Siempre había estado tan solo? ¿Desde cuando?" preguntó Ino, sintiéndose algo culpable por cómo le había tratado... solo un poco.

"**Desde que nació**" dijo el zorro, cortante, volviéndose hacia Shikamaru con lentitudo, adaptando su paso para estar al lado de jounin "**El nivel uno, el del bosque, representaba a terribles enemigos que Naruto logró vencer..gracias a mí. Cosas que todos podían hacer y él no. Lo que siente al carecer de talento para nada. 'Decepción'**"explicó, moviendo las colas con incomodidad.

"Ya veo... pero en ese pasillo no había memorias, como en estos, había figuras y estátuas de gente... nosotros, por ejem..." Shikamaru dejó de hablar, con rostro sorprendido, y se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo.

Pero Sakura pareció entender antes la mirada condescendiente del zorro.

"Ese pasillo representaba a la gente en la que confía. Sus amigos. Los que considera familia..." musitó la pelirrosa, sintiéndose algo alagada al haber visto su estátua en aquel lugar cuando pasaron del nivel uno al dos.

"**Exacto**" asintió el zorro.

"Y el nivel dos, el 'Desprecio' personaliza el deprecio que un particular siente hacia Naruto a lo largo de su vida" continuó Sasuke. Hizo una pausa. "No entiendo la relación entre ese nivel y el corredor hacia el nivel tres"musitó, algo fastidiado.

El Kyuubi rió por lo bajo y miró a Shikamaru y Sakura, que parecían los más avispados de los cuatro shinobi.

Pero la respuesta vino, sorpresivamente, de Ino.

"Aprecio. Esas memorias son memorias que aprecia y atesora. Memorias de felicidad con gente importante" dijo la rubia, ladeando la cabeza, más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, haciendo que todas las miradas se clavaran en ella.

Hasta el demonio zorro estaba sorprendido, diablos.

"¡¿Que?" gritó la rubia, indignada "¡Tengo mis momentos! ¡Y ni que Naruto fuera tan difícil de entender!" bufó, mirando a otro lado algo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

"Lo que sorprende es que seas 'tú' precisamente la que respondiera"musitó Sakura, aún sin salir por completo de su sorpresa.

"Oh, muchas gracias por confiar en mí" ironizó Ino, con una mirada hostil hacia todos los presentes, chico sexy y demonio incluídos.

"Ino, cálmate ya" suspiró Shikamaru "Que problemática."

"No tanto como tu novia"rebotó la rubia, molesta.

Shikamaru la miró extrañando, alzando una ceja. ¿Novia? ¿Que novia? No recordaba tener novia. De hecho, era virgen, así que ningún desliz que justificara la frase de la rubia. ¿Estaría refiriéndose a Temari? Pero Temari no era su novia. Aunque sí era problemática... aunque un problemático agradable...

"Le hemos perdido" declaró Sasuke, pasando la mano frente la cara del Nara, sin respuesta.

"Bien hecho Ino" suspiró Sakura, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, apartando el flequillo de sus ojos con molestia.

"¡Por favor! ¡¿Hoy es todo mi culpa o qué?" gritó la rubia, de nuevo a punto de estallar.

Kyuubi no sabía si quedarse mirando, porque aquello estaba siendo muy, pero que muy entretenido, o sentirse algo indignado, pues le habían interrumpido a mitad de frase.

Oh, bueno, ya descubrirán los humanos lo que se les venía encima ellos solitos, dentro de poco.

Además, así sería más divertido.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"Ha pasado una hora" dijo Tsunade, tras la hora más larga de toda su vida esperando a que el rubio despertara o no, como era el caso.

Chouji iba a pedirle algo más de tiempo.

Había visto a su novia moverse de vez en cuando. Eso significaba que ya estaba en un nivel bastante profundo en la conciencia de su objetivo y que debía de faltarle poco.

Le faltó tiempo para agarrar con cuidado el brazo de la Hokage y dirigirle una mirada suplicante.

"Por favor" dijo, en un susurro "Por favor, solo una hora más. Sé que Ino lo conseguirá" murmuró, apenado y algo avergonzado, agachando la mirada.

Tsunade le miró y luego miró a los cuatro tirados en el suelo, acabando finalmente en su pequeña luz y esperanza, en Naruto, todos con semblante sereno, como si durmieran tranquilamente.

La rubia se rascó la cabeza, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

Si esperaba una hora más puede que los niños estuvieran en un nivel de la consciencia tan profundo que no pudieran volver por métodos tradicionales. Pero, por otro lado, si esperaba una hora más puede que volviera a ver aquellos brillantes ojos azules acompañados con una reluciente sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

No estaba del todo segura de qué hacer. ¿Les dejaba? ¿No? ¿Arriesgar la vida de cuatro ninja para despertar al jinchuuriki? ¿Despertar a los ninja sin saber cuando el jinchuuriki volvería a despertar? Pero el jinchuuriki era Naruto. El adorable Naruto. El niño energético y cabeza hueca que tanto le recordaba a la gente que amaba. ¿Qué decía hacer?

"Muy bien. Hasta que termine la hora de visitas. Una hora exacta. A las ocho en punto les despertaré, aunque tenga que ir yo misma a buscarles" declaró, con voz firme.

Chouji levantó la mirada, sonriente, con esperanza en sus ojos y asintió, volviendo a sentarse esta vez más animado.

La Hokage suspiró, dispuesta a ocupar el otro sillón de la pequeña habitación -tenía que poner a Naruto en una habitación mejor aunque pagara ella, de verdad- pero fue interrumpida por la voz aguda y dulce de una pelinegra bastante conocida.

"¡Naruto-kun!" gritó, nada más abrir la puerta, intentando recuperar la respiración después de una -Tsunade supuso- carrera por las escaleras del hospital.

La Hokage entonces se planteó si, en lugar de espacio, lo que convenía era moverle directamente a la planta baja para evitar tanto estrés en las visitas... y ahorrarle un infarto, ya que estamos.

Abrió la boca dispuesta a responder con una dura regañina respecto a gritar y correr por los pasillos de los hospitales cuando Kiba entró por la puerta, el antaño pequeño Akamaru siguiéndole el paso de cerca.

"¡Naruto!" gritó el castaño.

Vale. Reconfiguremos la bronca. Primero gritar en el hospital y correr, eso se notaba que lo habían hecho los dos, luego entrar con las sandalias ninja sin cambiarse el calzado a la entrada y un pequeño plus por entrar con animales...'grandes' en una habitación de un enfermo.

Bien, parecía factible.

Abrió la boca para empezar, pero esta vez Chouji se le adelantó.

"Tranquilos" sonrió con amabilidad "Aún no ha despertado, pero seguro que Ino lo trae de vuelta pronto. Mientras tanto ¿porqué no os relajáis en la cama vacía? Y Hinata, deberías ir a ponerte las zapatillas del hospital"explicó, con total calma.

"Ah" dejó escapar Hinata, notando sus sandalias y sonrojándose como un tomate, haciendo una reverencia para bajar, ahora con calma, a ponerse el calzado adecuado mientras Kiba le indicaba a Akamaru que se quedara en el suelo, que las camas de hotel no eran para animales y que no, no entendía porqué.

Tsunade miró a Chouji con reproche, haciendo que el joven se encogiera sobre sí mismo y que a los dos chunnin se les helara la sangre y un escalofrío les recorriera la espalda. Hasta Akamaru dejó escapara un quejido de terror al ver a la airada Hokage.

"¿T-Tsunade-sama?" preguntó, algo asustado.

Para su sorpresa, la Hokage hizo un mohín.

"Me has fastidiado la regañina" musitó, sentándose y devolviendo su mirada al rubio tumbado en la cama.

Chouji y Kiba suspiraron con alivio.

Sus vidas habían sido perdonadas.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Continuará en 5 minutos a partir de ¡YA!**


	7. Pensad rápido

**Muchas gracias por leer y, sobre todo, tomaros la molestia de comentar. Sobre todo después del gran hiatus. Aquí va la conti dedicada a zanzamaru, y otra más subiré para felicitarle. Enhorabuena :3  
><strong>

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/Negrita(Kyuubi)/**_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/_Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_  
>Advertencia: <strong>Err... extremadamente random? Y lenguaje, err, bueno, advertidos quedáis.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"¡Shikamaru!"gritó Sakura, intentando que el chico no se resbalara de su mano, Kyuubi sugetándola con delicadeza por la cintura para que no cayera aún más.

"¡Ino!" gritó el chico a su vez a la rubia que se sugetaba a su tobillo.

"¡Sasuke!" chilló Ino al pelinegro que se agarraba a su cintura "¡Toca donde no debes o mira donde no debes y te dejo caer ¿entendido?"

"¿Quien quiere mirar?"preguntó Sasuke en un tono algo más alto de lo normal, indignado.

"¡Joder, Ino!" gritó Shikamaru, fastidiado "¡Déjalo ya y asume que no le interesas!"

"¡Cállate y dime porqué pesas tanto, maldita sea!" le gritó a su vez Sakura, que aguantaba como podía a los cuatro con un solo brazo, agarrada con el otro a la cola del bijuu, para aseguarse de que no se resbalara de su cintura.

"**El que carga aquí con el peso es mi pobre e inocente cola ¿sabéis?**" añadió el demonio zorro, de improviso, haciendo que todos miraran hacia arriba con molestia.

"¡Tú cállate!" gritaron al unísono.

"**Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen respeto por sus mayores**" musitó Kyuubi, desviando la mirada hacia la caja de piedra en la que se encontraban, con paredes llenas de pinchos que se cerraba lentamente, dejando la estancia sin espacio y sin aire.

La bestia de las nueve colas ya había reducido su tamaño al de un perro grande, como ese del chico de las marcas rojas en la cara, Akamaru, para no ocupar tanto espacio y reducir el consumo del valioso aire, pero los chicos estaban empezando a perder frente a la angustia y la oscuridad, cada vez más notable según profundizaban en la mente del rubio.

"**¿Sabéis? Si fuera vosotros pensaría algo. Y rápido. Sin Naruto despierto no podréis salir si caéis ahí**" informó el zorro, como quien habla del tiempo, con completa calma y parsimonia, llamando la atención de los cuatro shinobi, que tragaron con nerviosismo y algo de miedo.

"Bien" dijo Shikamaru "Primero que Sasuke suba, luego Ino, luego yo, luego Sakura y cuando estemos en suelo firme decidiremos lo del factor 'al borde de la muerte' ¿vale?"

"Por mi bien" asintió Sakura, apretando la mandíbula. Se estaba quedando sin chakra y la fuerza no era eterna.

El Uchiha tan solo asintió.

"Bien, pero cuidado dónde pones las manos, monín"refunfuñó la rubia.

Con rapidez -y mucho cuidado donde ponía las manos-, Sasuke subió la escalera humana, llegando finalmente a la cola del Kyuubi, que gimió de dolor cuando le tiró del pelaje para darse impulso y llegar a tierra firme.

"**Por esto mismo no me gustan los Uchiha**" gruñó el demonio, por lo bajo "**Esto es abuso animal**"

"¿Quieres ir a la perrera?"preguntó un irritado Sasuke, a punto de activar su Sharingan, pero la voz de Ino pidiendo ayuda para subir le distrajo, dejando a un demonio zorro indignado y a un Sasuke no demasiado contento.

Sasuke se acercó al borde, tendiéndole una mano a la rubia y ahorrándole al bijuu otro tirón de cola, seguida de cerca por Shikamaru. Sakura volvió a tierra firme con un simple y suave movimiento de la ahora pequeña bestia.

"¿Por qué estás tan...?" no pudo evitar empezar la pelirrosa, pero la bestia la acalló con la mirada, señalando las paredes de pinchos.

"**¿Pensad rápido?**" sonrió, volviéndose de la misma materia que Sasuke había visto tiempo atrás recubrir a Naruto, aquel chakra líquido de color naranja, burbujeante y ardiente, como agua hirviendo.

Shikamaru cerró rápidamente los ojos en concentración mientras Sakura avanzaba hacia los pinchos, revisándolos para comprobar que, aunque no tenían veneno, estaban recubiertos de una propiedad viscosa que absorbía chakra.

Era imposible de escalar, ni con métodos tradicionales ni con métodos rutinarios.

La única vía de escape era una caída segura hacia la muerte porque, Kyuubi les había advertido, el acceso de un nivel a otro no es siempre el mismo, así que caer hacia un abismo no iba a salvarlos esta vez.

Estaban muertos.

La pelirrosa se dejó caer, rendida, así como los pinchos se acercaban lentamente a ella.

"¡Sakura!" gritó Ino.

Y en un instante Sasuke estaba a su lado, cogiéndola en brazos, y llevándola junto con los demás, Shikamaru aún pensando.

La pelirrosa estaba igual que en el examen de chunnin, pensó Sasuke, como si la muerte fuera la única posibilidad daba igual lo que hicieran para evitarla. No pudo evitar abrazarla.

"Tranquilízate. Hemos estado en situaciones peores... 'Has' estado en situaciones peores" recalcó, con firmeza y calma, y cierta serenidad que calmó a la pelirrosa, sonrojada por la cercanía del pelinegro, que pareció salir del trance justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que Shikamaru se había levantado, con una sonrisa.

Tenía un plan.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Naruto se sentaba solo, de rodillas, en medio de un amplio mar rojo, de sangre, pudo deducir, de todos aquellos que había matado.

Resonaban por todas partes los gritos de angustia, de odio. Los ojos acusadores, aquellas miradas de desprecio flotaban sobre él, acechando su endeble y expuesta forma desnuda para encontrar el momento preciso, el instante en el que fuera más débil, para atacarle sin compasión tal y como otros, aliados, habían hecho en un tiempo pasado.

Su cuerpo empezó a sangrar también.

Viejas heridas abiertas.

Sus mejillas, su hombro derecho, sus manos, sus tobillos y cintura, su pecho y espalda... Todo él se tiñó del mismo rojo sangre sobre el que se sentaba.

Y el dolor...

El dolor era insoportable, insufrible, intolerable.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Le había abandonado también? ¿Y el ególatra de Kyuubi?

Sin aquel que velaba sus sueños, Naruto suspiró, estaría por siempre sumido en una pesadilla interminable, una pesadilla de la que nunca podría despertar, una pesadilla llamada vida. Cerró los ojos.

'Su' vida.

"_Mi vida"_

"_Nuestra vida" _esuchó.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, mirando el cielo, y todo el escenario cambió, el dolor se desvaneció, el zorro apareció. Y aquella voz... aquel sufrimiento, aquella 'oscuridad' volvió a las sombras.

"_¿Kyuubi?_"

El gigantesco zorro avanzó por las ahora oscuras aguas, solo iluminadas por las estrellas, brillantes, brillantes estrellas que, como luciérnagas, bailaban en el cielo y daban luz a un hermoso mundo de oscuridad.

Kyuubi se tumbó frente al rubio que, como un niño pequeño, subió a su lomo, haciéndose una bola entre los homóplatos del gigantesco zorro.

"_**Tranquilo bebé. Pronto todo irá bien**_" respondió el zorro, acariciando con cuidado con una de sus colas la mejilla del muchacho, lleno de preocupación "_**Ya están cerca. Pronto te salvarán**_"

"_Me da igual no despertar, Kyuubi_" el zorro le miró lleno de preocupación así como el muchacho temblaba, seguramente llorando. Le cubrió con una de sus colas, tapándole a modo de manta y calmando un poco al chico "_Solo... No me dejes... No me dejes solo. Tú no... Te lo suplico_" musitó.

"_**No lo haré**_" aseguró el zorro, con una de sus sonrisas que muestran todos los colmillos antes de agachar la cabeza y apoyarla entre sus patas "_**Nunca**_"

"_No quiero... volver... a estar...completamente solo...nunca más_" murmuró, antes de caer dormido de nuevo.

Kyuubi le miró con tristeza y algo de rabia.

Todo era culpa de los demás humanos, ellos habían dejado a un bebé, a 'su' bebé, completamente solo durante doce años, provocándole aquel trauma. Por no hablar de lo 'otro'.

Apretó los dientes con ira, pero intentó calmarse, no alterar su chakra para no molestar a Naruto.

Él quería que los cabrones pagasen por todas y cada una de las cosas que le habían hecho a su bebé, pero Naruto no le dejaba. 'Si haces eso no serás mejor que ellos', le había dicho después de la guerra, cuando Naruto logró que se hicieran, no amigos, pero algo así como compañeros de bromas y batallas en Konohagakure 'Yo no les odio. No lo hagas tú, porque entonces tendré que soportar ese odio también'

Y así le había dejado sin merienda.

Maldito, estúpido, demasiado amable y bueno de corazón, demasiado comprensivo, maldita su empatía y su rostro angelical, maldita su animosidad y aire risueño y maldita su alma brillante y cálida como la luz del sol.

Porque era por culpa de todo esto que Kyuubi se sentía mal consigo mismo.

Porque era por todo esto por lo que no le gustaban -cuidado, no les odiaba- los Uzumaki.

Porque todos y cada uno de ellos le hacían sentir culpable por existir, porque su existencia traía dolor a vidas de humanos que nunca merecerían sufrir pero, a su vez, no le permitían odiarse a sí mismo.

Maldita Mito.

Maldita Kushina.

Maldito Naruto.

¡Malditos todos ellos!

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Próxima actualización**: EN 5 MINUTOS :3


	8. Time & Sorrow'

**Gracias, una vez más por leer, Y FELICIDADES ATRASADAS A_ ZANZAMARU_!**

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/Negrita(Kyuubi)/**_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/_Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_  
>Advertencia:<strong> Se está volviendo angsty...**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~**

"Quedan veinte minutos" informó Shizune, entrando en la habitación con un té y comida para perros en una bandeja que dejó con cuidado frente a Akamaru que, con gusto, empezó a devorar con voracidad.

Los humanos tomaron el té y bebieron, completamente coordinados, un sorbo antes de suspirar, cansados, mirando a los cuatro ninjas tirados en el suelo y al rubio de la cama.

Shizune se sentó junto a Kiba, que tenía a su lado a una muy despierta Hinata y, a sus pies, un adormilado Akamaru, y suspiró.

"Tsunade-sama" llamó, en voz queda, callada, pero algo nerviosa.

La rubia la miró con desgana, aburrida y a la vez al borde de un ataque de nervios. La espera estaba cobrándose una buena porción de la casi inexistente paciencia de la Godaime, que tamborileaba con sus dedos en su pierna, paciente en la impaciencia.

Tomando el silencio como el signo para continuar más alto y claro del mundo, la castaña de pelo corto tomó aire, tímida de pronto.

"Um... me preguntaba..."tras esto tenía la atención de dos chicos y una chica al punto del ataque y un perro aburrido, además de la de la Hokage, claro "¿Porqué...dejó que Sasuke Uchiha participara en esta misión?"

Como en un partido de tenis, todas las miradas de los jóvenes ninjas y la del perro fueron a parar a la Hokage.

"Me pareció conveniente" dijo la rubia, escuetamente, con las miradas de todos, incrédulas en su mayoría, clavadas en la espalda "Sakura lo creyó conveniente" se retractó, recalcando el nombre de su pupila con ímpetu.

Las miradas volvieron a Shizune, pidiéndole que sacara más jugo al asunto, diciéndole que esa información era demasiado poca y, lo más importante, que necesitaban algún tipo de entretenimiento y estaban demostrando ser uno perfecto.

"Aún así..." continuó la ayudante, miradas cada vez más firmes sobre ella "¿No cree que es peligroso? No hay ANBU que le vigile en la mente de Naruto...y, la mente de Naruto...Es Naruto" decidió, sin encontrar otra explicación.

Otra vez todos los ojos en la rubia, que parecía entender el juego en el que, sin darse cuenta, se había visto envuelta, calculando su próxima respuesta para que fuera lo más escueta y cortante posible.

"Te sorprenderías" dijo, dejando a unos incrédulos y escépticos ninja en la sala, la mayoría cejas alzadas y ceños fruncidos, como esperando algo más de la Hokage. No podía ser demasiado escueta, parecía "Chouji" llamó la Hokage, dirigiendo todas las miradas al moreno ligeramente rellenito, que se señaló con algo de miedo "Tú que estás en el equipo de Ino deberías saberlo. ¿Cuantos niveles tiene la mente de una persona? Su nivel de consciencia, quiero decir" preguntó.

El chico pareció meditarlo unos instantes, pero no le costó mucho recordar lo que su novia le repetía una y otra vez.

"Cinco" dijo, con decisión "Cuando la gente está despierta está en el primer nivel, el más superficial. Es más facil interrogarles así" recordó, parándose un poco más para pensar bien lo que seguía "Cuando duermes estás en el segundo nivel. Es más difícil interrogar a las personas cuando están en ese nivel porque hay que pasar por...¿una entrada? Err...Si, algo así" decidió, no demasiado convencido con su explicación, pero como parecía que todos, inclusive Kiba, le entendían, decidió continuar "En el tercer nivel es donde estamos cuando caemos en coma o nos dejan inconscientes. Es realmente difícil llegar ahí, pero Ino y su padre son especialistas en esas técnicas y no tienen mucho problema"finalizó.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación hasta que Kiba, por supuesto, habló.

"¿Y el cuarto y el quinto?"preguntó, confundido, recibiendo un ladrido de apoyo de Akamaru.

Chouji no sabía muy bien que responder, Ino le había dicho que no se podía ir y punto, y él tampoco le había preguntado más, no queriendo forzar a la rubia a contarle cosas de su trabajo de shinobi que no siempre eran agradables, así que miró suplicante a la Hokage, gesto que no pasó desapercibido, devolviendo todas las miradas, de nuevo, a la espalda de Tsunade.

"Nuestra consciencia nunca está ahí" explicó "Es como un almacén de recuerdos" intentó explayarse algo más ante la mirada de confusión de Kiba.

"P-perdón" interrumpió Hinata, ganándose las miradas de todos, sonrojándose de inmediato y agachando la cabeza "U-um, ¿q-que tiene eso que ver con Naruto-kun?" preguntó, en un susurro.

Tsunade sonrió de modo perverso, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por los presnetes, que retrocedieron con temor, fuera de su alcance por si le daba por golpear algo.

La Hyuga había hecho la pregunta que estaba esperando.

"Naruto puede estar en cualquiera de los cinco niveles de su mente, o eso me dijo Jiraya..." respondió, sonriente, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció así como hablaba, dejando una fina línea al mentar a su viejo compañero de equipo.

"Pero eso es imposible" empezó Chouji "Solo..."

"Sí, Shikamaru también puede hacerlo" asintió Tsunade, dejando a los presentes un tanto ¿descolocados? ¿Es esa la palabra? Si, dejémoslo en descolocados "Naruto no almacena sus recuerdos, los usa como túnel, como prueba intermedia entre uno y otro nivel. Naruto es un genio del instinto y la batalla" explicó Tsunade "Pero eso es un arma de doble filo, especialmente para él"

Todos la miraron con confusión y, rápidamente, todos los ojos volvieron a Shizune, ojos suplicantes e interesados.

"U-um... ¿Porqué?" preguntó la castaña, en un murmullo.

Esta vez las miradas no volvieron a Tsunade, cayeron al suelo mientras se agudizaban los oídos, aunque no tan evidentemente como Akamaru, que había levantado una oreja para poder escuchar la respuesta de la Hokage.

Esta suspiró, frotándose la frente para calmar sus nervios y relajando un poco sus tensos hombros.

"Porque, al contrario que el mocoso normal y corriente... los recuerdos de Naruto no son agradables. Y, haciendo uso de su instinto natural, lo único que consigue... es recordar cosas, una y otra vez. Cosas que es mejor dejar atrás y olvidar..."

"¿Eso quiere decir...?" murmuró Kiba, intentando asimilar tanta información junta.

"Que todo lo que ha vivido...puede recordarlo..."musitó Hinata, ganándose la atención de todos sin darse cuenta, en realidad "Cuando vió a Sasuke casi morir delante de él, cuando gente que quería proteger salía herida, cuando casi muero intentando protegerle, cuando vió todos los cuerpos de gente que conocía en el campo de batalla...todo...todo..." se repetía, una y otra vez, lágrimas deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas.

Tsunade suspiró y se recostó en su sillón.

"Lo recuerda"

Quedaban diez minutos.

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~**

Sakura intentaba aún recuperar el aliento después de aquella locura.

Nunca, NUNCA en lo que le quedaba de vida iba a volver a hacer caso a Shikamaru. Oh, no. Se negaba. Rotundamente. Ni aunque le pagaran un millón de ryo. Aunque puede que por diez millones... ¡No! ¡Absolutamente no! Aún se preguntaba cómo Ino podía aguantarle...

"¡Eres un suicida!"gritó la rubia, ganándose el completo y eterno apoyo de la pelirrosa "¡¿Querías matarnos a todos o qué?"

Shikamaru suspiró, como de costumbre, con ese aire de 'que problemático es todo esto'.

"Sobrevivimos ¿no?" dijo, metiéndose un dedo en la oreja mientras se apoyaba en la otra para mantener el equilibrio.

"¡No gracias a tí!"chillaron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, el segundo con su brazo izquierdo sangrando todavía.

Sakura se le acercó, haciendo ademán de curarle, pero Ino no dejó que le tocara.

"Estamos en la mente de Naruto. No es una herida física" recordó "Curará en cuanto pasemos este nivel o salgamos de aquí" explicó, con completa calma, aunque seguía lanzando cuchillas a Shikamaru con la mirada.

Sasuke suspiró y miró a su alrededor mientras los demás se reunían para debatir su próximo movimiento. Al fin y al cabo, su próximo destino era el rubio...¿no?

Pero algo no le cuadraba a Sasuke.

Había algo raro en todo aquello.

¿Era su imaginación o...?

"¿No está todo esto algo oscuro?" preguntó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes "¿Y a donde ha ido a parar don ingeridor-de-roedores-de-tamaño-descomunal?"preguntó, con mofa, haciendo que tanto Ino como Sakura aguantaran soltar una carcajada.

Pero Shikamaru estaba serio.

"Fue delante nuestra"dijo, en voz alta y pasiva, aunque algo irritada "Gracias a él me dí cuenta de cómo salir de ahí _y debo admitir que nunca se me habría ocurrido. Joder, Naruto,¿porqué es tu mente tan compleja?_"pensó, desquiciado, pero mantuvo la calma y miró a su alrededor, observando que, como había dicho el Uchiha, todo estaba mucho más oscuro que al principio.

Al darse cuenta abrió los ojos con sorpresa y algo de temor, girándose hacia atrás, hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas y Sasuke.

Sasuke daba igual, él ya lo había sufrido, lo estaba sufriendo, y él podía aguantarlo, o eso creía, pero...

"¡Sakura! ¡Ino! ¡Cerrad los ojos ahora mismo!"gritó, observando cómo las imágenes se acercaban lentamente...pero no eran imágenes, y las chicas, rudas y cabezotas como eran, no pudieron más que contener la respiración al verlo.

Ojos.

Ojos por las paredes, el techo, el suelo, por todas partes.

Todos con el mismo sentimiento.

Un sentimiento que helaba la sangre.

Odio.

Odio.

¡Odio!

No un odio tan profundo como el que Sasuke llegó a sentir por Itachi.

Un odio superficial pero cruel que les rodeaba por todas partes.

Odio terrible.

Odio general.

Odio aterrador.

Odio envolvente.

Odio ardiente y helado.

Odio, puro odio.

Y las kunoichi no pudieron evitar desear haber cerrado los ojos.

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~**

**Gracias, una vez más, por leer.**

**Próxima subida:** Mañana en cuanto termine la clase de Historia de la Educación :3


	9. Ojos

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, no sabéis lo que me alegráis el día (aunque los capítulos 6 y 7 quedaron sin nada, pobres ;w;)**

**AnataYume**: Pensamos igual, WAJAJAJAJA  
><strong>zanzamaru<strong>: ¡Me sonrojo, ditasea! o/o Siento mucho haberte preocupado, en serio. Si lo llego a saber pongo al menos un aviso en mi perfil... aunque no tuve tiempo ni para eso D:  
><strong>Tsukimine12:<strong> No te preocupes, la culpa es mía por tardar tanto en actualizar :'3 Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y que te guste Kyuubi. Aquí tienes la conti ;3  
><strong>Susana Mode<strong>: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por comentar! No deberíais de darme las gracias por actualizar, ese es mi deber como autora y lo he descuidado terriblemente. Aunque soy feliz de que nadie me haya flameado :'3 Siento muchísimo la tardanza, en serio.  
><strong>Hime-Sora<strong>: Muchas gracias por los ánimos XD Hoy por la noche actualizaré otra vez, pero mañana tengo que hacer un trabajo a toda hostia o rodarán cabezas. Luego actualizaré una vez más el jueves... y a partir de ahí vuelvo con uno por semana (sino me quedo sin material _*explicación abajo_)  
><strong>Veruto kaname:<strong> Nueva lectora \o/ Me alegro de que te haya gustado y que te hayas animado a comentar. Los comentarios son las galletas de los autores, y yo adoro el azúcar. Y pícate mujer, que yo escribí todo con una venada contra los aldeanos de Konoha XD  
><strong>susi-san:<strong> Cuando consigues reviews como los vuestros, es un placer escribir y publicar lo que escribo, me hace muy feliz que te guste mi fic y que sigas leyendo. Muchísimas gracias.  
><strong>Niknok19:<strong> Pues aquí lo tenéis, y otro por la noche. Os estoy engordando :3  
><strong>kennich:<strong> 'Outro' \o/! Todas las dudas se responderán a su debido tiempo, excepto una. Porque hay secuela. Solo diré eso... Aunque si te queda alguna siempre me puedes enviar un PM para que aclare lo que no quedó claro =3

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/Negrita(Kyuubi)/**_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/_Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_**

**Advertencias:** BEWARE**, no **MANSEX. Pues eso. Nada.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Sasuke miró aquellos ojos reconociéndolos.

Eran los ojos de la gente de la villa, los ojos que le miraban todos los días y le hacían sentir tan miserable, tan... no deseado, como si su existencia fuera la de un insecto que, por simplemente vivir, es ya una molestia.

Y casi no podía aguantarlo, pero lo hizo, pues había estado preparado cuando había regresado -o más bien arrastrado- a la villa.

Lo pensó un instante.

Las memorias de Naruto estando solo, completa y absolutamente solo...¿y encima recibiendo esas miradas? ¿De todo el mundo? Ni él recibía 'esa mirada' de todo el mundo. Aún había gente que le miraba con amabilidad y calidez, aunque no siempre con confianza pero... ¿Un niño pequeño soportando eso? ¿Cómo podía Naruto seguir de una pieza, sonriendo como un idiota y declarando a los cuatro vientos que quería ser Hokage?

Pensó un rato.

Cuando pasaron por el corredor entre el nivel dos y el tres, cuando vieron los recuerdos felices de Naruto, todos empezaban cuando el muchacho había cumplido ya los diez años. En el que más joven le pareció fue en una memoria en la que jugaba con Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru, pero se detuvo rápidamente, como si algo desagradable lo hubiera continuado.

¿Sus memorias felices empezaban a los doce años?

Debía de ser una broma.

Tenía que serlo.

No podía ser que él...

Y cuando había dejado la villa le había dicho...

"Urg" musitó. La bilis le había subido a la boca y provocado ganas de vomitar, que se aguantó más por el bien de sus compañeros de misión que por sí mismo.

¿Cómo había podido decirle todo aquello? ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad pudo decir algo tan cruel? ¿De verdad sufre más alguien que ha tenido algo y lo ha perdido que alguien que nunca lo ha tenido? ¿Y si encima ese alguien que nunca lo ha tenido era además alejado de aquello que quería tener?

Le dolía la cabeza. Mucho.

Por un momento sintió pena por Shikamaru, que sufría de aquello a diario, pero, como de costumbre, no lo dejó ver en su rostro y siguió aparentando estar impasible ante aquello, aún cuando Sakura se había ocultado en el pecho de Ino, que la abrazaba al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de la pelirrosa en una manera que decía 'No estamos solas. Tenemos a alguien que no nos mira así. Lo tenemos' pero eso solo le hizo pensar en Naruto. En que Naruto no lo había tenido y había aguantado y que, cuando lo había conseguido, él se lo había arrebatado cruelmente.

Porque aquel 'alguien' que el rubio necesitaba era él mismo, y él le había abandonado y le había robado aquello que quería, el corazón de Sakura y el reconocimiento por el que entrenaba tanto que -recordó una imagen- llegó a ensangrentarse las manos.

Miró esta vez a Shikamaru, que tan solo había agachado la cabeza y cerrado los ojos, ignorando las auras opresivas, las miradas afiladas y punzantes, manteniendo la tranquilidad, aunque había empezado a sudar.

"Ya casi ha pasado" informó, en voz alta "Pronto llegaremos al quinto nivel. Ahí está Naruto"

Las kunoichi, despeinadas y con rostros llenos de lágrimas, asintieron antes de volver a su posición anterior.

No iban a dejar que les afectara más de lo que ya les estaba afectando.

Y, para la próxima vez, iban a obedecer ciegamente las órdenes de Shikamaru, aunque a veces fueran algo suicidas, como lo de que Sasuke abriera un túnel bajo los pinchos con Chidori en el lugar exacto por donde había ido el Kyuubi.

Chidori y espacios cerrados.

No fue el mejor plan del estratega.

~º~º~º~º~º~~º~º~

El demonio zorro se desperezó un poco de su breve siesta para encontrarse a un Naruto de pié, frente a él, observando las estrellas de aquel sueño fabricado por el zorro.

Un sueño infinitamente mejor al que habría tenido de no manipularlo.

Y con menos tendencia a provocar al rubio fiebre.

"_**Mocoso**_" llamó con la mente. Con Naruto no necesitaba hablar, con pensar era suficiente "_**¿Pasa algo?**_"

El rubio se giró hacia el zorro, mostrando un triste rostro empañado por las lágrimas, aunque su mirada, más que dolor, expresaba firmeza, seriedad y algo de vergüenza, aunque esta última parecía tomarla con resignación.

"_**¿Naruto?**_"

El rubio se secó las mejillas y acarició la mejilla del zorro, sentándose en la articulación de su pata izquierda, hundiéndose en el suave pelaje a su espalda.

"_¿Te desperté?_" preguntó,sonrisa pegada a su rostro, aunque era una sonrisa triste y apesadumbrada "_Lo siento_" murmuró, acariciándole de nuevo.

Kyuubi levantó la cabeza, acercándose al tacto del muchacho y dejándose acariciar, ojos clavados en el muchacho frente a él.

Parecía tan débil.

Y por fuera tan fuerte.

Lo que nadie se esperaría era que aquella apariencia débil y delicada de su mente era más fuerte y robusta que la de cualquiera, incluso más que la física con su incomparable ayuda y la de su chakra.

"_**¿Qué te preocupa, Naruto?**_" preguntó el zorro, sin rodeos.

El rubio se detuvo un instante, pero, tras un suspiro resignado, continuó acariciando al zorro gigante, ahora en el cuello, donde el pelaje era aún suave como la seda.

"_Van a verlo...¿verdad?A __él__..._" preguntó, mirando el paisaje a su alrededor, el agua calma, las estrellas en el horizonte, todo para no poder distinguir qué era cielo y qué era mar, como si el cielo estuviera sangrando en los océanos, y estos fueran las lágrimas de las estrellas.

El demonio suspiró y movió la cabeza, dejando espacio para que el pequeño humano -porque Naruto seguía siendo un chico de metro sesenta y seis, y para Kyuubi esto era pequeño en comparación con, por ejemplo Killer Bee- le acariciara el cuello.

"**Si**" fué su respuesta, esta vez dicha para que Naruto notara la vibración de su garganta bajo el pelaje que acariciaban sus dedos.

Esto ganó una carcajada no muy convincente por parte del rubio, que miró al Kyuubi como quien mira a una mascota juguetona o a un hermano pequeño.

"Eso hace cosquillas, estúpido" rió, con una sonrisa algo más alegre, que se desvaneció rapidamente "_No puedo evitarlo...¿verdad?_"

"**No... no puedes**"

"Eso no es lo que quería escuchar" murmuró el rubio, con una triste sonrisa, deslizándose hasta el suelo, utilziando la pata del zorro demonio como respaldo para mirar las estrellas "_Son bonitas. ¿Cuando las viste así?_"preguntó, tras un breve silencio, mirada brillante de nuevo, aunque algo más apagada que de costumbre.

Kyuubi volvió a su postura recta y apoyó la cabeza entre sus patas, pero de manera que mirara hacia donde estaba Naruto, forzando un poco el cuello.

"_**El día que Madara Uchiha me mandó arrasar Konoha por primera vez**_" respondió, con tranquilidad, volviendo a notar la mano de Naruto, una mano tranquilizadora, de consuelo, sobre su pelaje "_**De aquella noche solo recuerdo las estrellas... y a Mito repitiéndome una y otra vez...que no era mi culpa**_"

Naruto no pudo evitar reír ante aquello.

No se parecía en nada a lo que había dicho él, o su madre, por lo que sabía, cuando habían charlado por primera vez como es debido con el bijuu.

"_**¿Qué?**_"preguntó el zorro demonio, algo irritado, o más bien indignado por aquella risita.

Naruto se detuvo para sonreír a Kyuubi, que había erguido la cabeza para mirar a Naruto a la cara.

"_Nada_" respondió el rubio, rascándose la nariz algo avergonzado "_Es solo que... es como si Mito hubiera sido como tu madre. Kushina como una hermana pesada y molesta... y yo soy como un sobrino mimado con el que te gusta jugar a 'buenos y malos'_" explicó, su sonrisa haciéndose más real, su sonrojo avergonzado extendiéndose por sus mejillas y sus ojos brillando con aquella inteligencia, aquella lógica que solo el rubio poseía, que solo Naruto podía usar y, con la cual, nunca nadie era culpable de nada.

Kyuubi sonrió con una de sus sonrisas llenas de colmillos y golpeó el costado del chico con el hocico.

"_**Para ser como un sobrino para mí, me hice de rogar**_" rió, con aquella profunda y tétrica voz.

"_No todos los tíos son bollitos de pan... y hablando de comida, ¿hace cuanto que no como ramen?_"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Espero que os haya gustado. Por la noche más, aunque no sé si mejor X'3**

**PD: Cierta lectora me pidió que cierta cosa pasara. Así que modifiqué el fanfic (unas 30 páginas de word) para adaptarme a su idea. Sí, es lo que pensáis, y gracias de nuevo por darme la idea, antes el final no me convencía tanto, aunque ahora tengo 70 páginas de fic LOL Y tardé casi un mes en escribir lo nuevo X'D**


	10. Ilusión

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar. FREE HUGS!**

**Ayer iba a publicar este capítulo y dedicárselo a la primera persona que comentara el anterior pero... esperando, esperando se hizo la 1 y yo me levanto a las 7 para ir a clase.  
>Así que aquí me tenéis con el cap de ayer y un trabajo incompleto en el word.<br>Termino esto y me pongo a hacerlo.  
>Promesa.<strong>

**DEDICADO A milk goku, cuyo nick sigue dándome miedo sin razón aparente [?]  
><strong>

**milk goku: **Intriga, intriga, mwahahahahah~**  
>Tsuki Hanasaki: <strong>Me alegro de que te guste Kyuubi, puede que hasta haga un one-shot fluff con él... puede... si me lo piden más de 5 personas por MP. OTRA CON INTRIGA, ME SIENTO MALVADA. Lo siento ;w; -culpabilidad por ser malvada**  
><strong>**Hime-Sora**: Y más intriga, mwahahaha~ Definitivamente, soy malvada, ¡porque no lo descubriré hasta dentro de *cuenta con los dedos* un par de capítulos! [es de letras la pobre] Yo también veo a Naruto como antagonista de su propia historia, pero no puedo verle haciendo daño a otros, es demasiado bueno, y eso me fastidia. Puede que haga algo al respecto. Tengo una idea desde hace un tiempo que puede dejar a Naru como un héroe-villano que salva a todos y a la vez odia a todos (abiertamente). Si la mejoro la publico y te dedico el primer cap ;3**  
>Tsukimine12:<strong> ¡No me leas la mente, pucca! :O Estaba antes en los comentarios igual, de todas formas XD Todos sufrirán, y mucho, mucho más. Aunque  
>es en la secuela cuando al fin empieza a notarse el shounen ai y van a fastidiar a Naru pero bien. Odio a Konoha con todo mi ser en mis fics, de veras.<br>**Susana Mode**: Ya sé que te gustan los caps largos, este es algo más largo de lo normal pero no mucho. Lo intento, de veras, pero no puedo X'3 Aquí tienes la conti~  
>magusficty: Muchas gracias por molestar, y, como pedías ¡actualización!<p>

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/Negrita(Kyuubi)/**_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/_Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_**

**Advertencias:** Confusión y jaqueca.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

La luz se filtraba por la ventana, molesta, más brillante de lo normal, y Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez, bostezando.

Algo no le encajaba.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Un mal sueño? Sí, debió de ser un mal sueño.

Se levantó de la cama con lentitud, pasando primero una pierna y luego otra por el borde de la cama, deslizando sus delicados pies en sus zapatillas, levantándose en dirección al baño.

Tras una ducha rápida y comprobar el largo de su pelo -empezaba a necesitar un corte-, volvió a su habitación y sacó su camiseta y shorts negros del armario, recuperando la falda rosa y la camisa roja de encima de la silla donde su madre le dejaba sus armas después de limpiar la sangre cuando salía de misión.

Aún recordaba aquellos ojos, y la oscuridad.

Había sido tan terrorífico.

Además ¿cinco niveles? Era imposible que el tonto de su hermano fuera tan listo.

Si, hermano, porque le quería como se quiere a un hermano mayor que vela por tí, que está ahí por tí para protegerte y cuidarse, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Eso le gustaba de Naruto.

Aunque le fastidiaba que el rubio fuera tan directo y a la vez tan corto de entendederas.

Suspiró y se colocó la pequeña bolsa azul en las caderas, introduciendo ordenadamente todos los kunai y sellos explosivos, y un par de pergaminos de invocación de utensílios médicos.

Se miró al espejo, lista para salir.

"¡Mamá! ¡Ya me voy!" gritó, hacia las escaleras, abriendo la ventana de su habitación.

"¡¿Vas a ir a ver a Naruto?" escuchó.

"¡Si! ¡Después de trabajar! ¡¿Le llevo algo de tu parte?" preguntó, preparada para salir en cuanto su madre se despidiera.

"¡No! ¡Da igual! ¡Ya iré yo más tarde! ¡Ten un buen día, cielo!"

"¡Sí mamá!"

Todo dicho, la pelirrosa salió saltando de su habitación, rebotando en los tejados rápidamente para terminar su carrera frente a la entrada principal del edifício del Hokage que, seguía pensando, parecía más un horno que un centro de reuniones shinobi.

Bueno, no podía quejarse.

El de la arena parecía una tetera.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Shikamaru estaba aburrido, tirado en el pasillo exterior de su casa mirando el cielo.

¿Porqué precisamente aquel día no había nubes? Nunca había nubes cuando las necesitaba. Pero, claro, ultimamente las necesitaba a diario, porque su única compañía se había ido de misión y sin su padre no tenía nadie con quién jugar al shouji.

No, su madre no era una opción.

Lo había intentado una vez, y no había sido bonito... para él.

Su madre ganó todas las partidas.

Urg, le daba vergüenza solo de recordarlo.

"Hey" escuchó, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con algo realmente problemático.

"¿Que haces aquí, Temari?" preguntó, intentando imponer en su voz tanto aburrimiento como le fuera posible.

La rubia sonrió y se sentó a su lado, quitándose las botas ninja para dejar que sus pies rozaran la hierba.

Tenía unos pies realmente pequeños para cargar con aquella bestialidad de abanico.

"Misión. Acabo de terminarla" explicó la rubia, sonriéndole de medio lado de aquella manera que hacía que el moreno se incomodara en su presencia.

Llevaba pasándole desde hacía un par de meses, pero aún estaba en la fase de negación y no pensaba salir de ella. Oh, no. Mujeres problemáticas no. 'Aquella' mujer problemática no.

Su hilo de pensamiento se fue ¿cómo decirlo con delicadeza?, a la mierda, cuando la rubia decidió golpearle la cabeza con fuerza.

El moreno se incorporó, mirándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y fastidio y siendo correspondido por una mirada paciente y algo cansada aunque molesta.

"Sé que acabas de pensar que soy problemática. No lo hagas" exigió la rubia, volviendo a colocarse de manera que sus pies rozaran la hierba del jardín, una sonrisa naciendo en sus labios y provocando que el moreno se estremeciera.

No pensaba admitirlo.

En su vida.

Mejor morir.

No, mejor mirar nubes.

Mierda, hoy no hay.

Shikamaru se levantó, sacudiendo sus pantalones y mirando a la rubia, que levantó el rostro para poder mirarle a la cara.

En fin, de perdidos al río.

...Y tampoco es que hubiera nada mejor que hacer.

"Venga, te invito a algo"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Ino estaba más sorprendida que otra cosa.

Debía admitir que, de no ser por una imperfección en su póster de Sasuke que acababa de recordar que había encontrado -y después llorado por, digamos, tres horas, chillar, romper cosas y entrar en un ataque de histeria- , nunca habría podido decir si aquel mundo era real o una simple ilusión de su mente.

Realmente bueno.

Sus padres, los habitantes de la villa... todos y cada uno de ellos estaban copiados a la perfección. Su manera de ser, hábitos, rutina diaria y extraordinaria. Absolutamente todo.

Ino nunca había considerado a Naruto un chico realmente perceptivo, más bien le tenía como un idiota distraído, pero aquello le había hecho cambiar de parecer.

Naruto parecía ser más observador y calculador de lo que ella creía en primer lugar y, de no estar enamorada hasta los huesos de Chouji -porque el chico era un amor- habría decidido en aquel momento y lugar de la mente del rubio que el jinchuuriki iba a ser su próxima presa.

Y lo mejor es que aún no estaba pillado.

Suspiró.

Caprichos del destino, aunque Naruto estaba libre tenía demasiados pretendientes, y no le gustaba mucho la competencia. Y si, 'demasiados', porque no todas eran chicas.

Ino era observadora también, y ver cómo a un compañero de su generación le tiran los tejos unos jounin sabiendo que el rubio es un chico y teniéndola a ella, una rubia espectacular, delante, seguía sin hacerle demasiada gracia.

Pero era igualmente divertido ver cómo Naruto les respondía inocentemente y ellos se quedaban sin frases para llamar su atención hasta que se rendían. Le encantaba. Era como ir al cine, pero gratis y con barra libre de alcohol.

Ahora solo le quedaba pensar en cómo salir de aquel lugar y cómo sacar a sus compañeros con ella. Parecía suficientemente fácil -no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto en uno de sus interrogatorios- pero, como acababa de aprender, con Naruto nunca se sabe.

Ino se levantó del banco del parque en el que se encontraba.

Lo primero, decidió, era dirigirse al hospital y ver al Naruto de aquel lugar. Podía ser el primero, y no podía descartar aquella posibilidad, aunque posiblemente la gente de aquel mundo no eran más que recuerdos de ellos mismos, mezclados con sus propios deseos materializados que, sabiendo que se encontraban en el 'nivel del sufrimiento' de Naruto, iban a llevar a algo... no muy agradable.

La rubia rezó porque no fueran los ojos de nuevo.

Eso había sido horrible.

Sacudió su falda, dispuesta a dirigirse al hospital pero, antes de poder dar un paso al frente una voz la distrajo. Una voz realmente familiar.

"¡Ino!"

"_¿Chouji?_"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Esa no era su casa, y menos el apartamento de protección vigilado las 24 horas por ANBU que le había proporcionado la villa a su regreso.

Ni siquiera era su viejo apartamento.

¿Entonces dónde...?

"¿Sasuke?" escuchó a su espalda, y el pelinegro se giró en redondo para encontarse con nada más y nada menos que la Hokage.

La miró unos instantes, confundido, antes de responder, controlando sus emociones para que nada de su confusión se mostrase en su rostro.

"Tsunade-sama"

¿Pero no estaban en la mente de Naruto? ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Qué coño...? Espera, aquella habitación era familiar... ¿su habitación del hospital? Sí, podía ser, pero ¿qué hacía ahí?

"¿Aún no has terminado de recoger tus cosas?" preguntó la mujer, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta e indicando al muchacho con la cabeza que la siguiera.

Sasuke obedeció, siguiendo a la rubia por los pasillos, cruzándose de vez en cuando con uno que otro enfermero u enfermera, todos mirándole con desprecio. No se esperaba nada menos pero... todo aquello ¿no había pasado ya? ¿Un Dèjavu? No, el Sharingan no te da el poder de ver el futuro, y mucho menos algo así.

Era...¿su segunda semana en el hospital? Si, y la de Naruto también. Pero el rubio se había quedado otro mes más hasta que Sakura había perdido la paciencia y decidió llevar a cabo el plan que Ino le había explicado una noche que salieron juntas. ¿Entonces volvió atrás en el pasado? No, era imposible (NA: Lo es, lo sé, pero dejémosle en la ignorancia por ahora ¬3¬).

"Tu juicio es en dos semanas" dijo Tsunade de pronto, sorprendiendo al pelinegro. Era exactamente lo que recordaba. En ese caso...

"Hn" nunca una respuesta había sido tan fácil.

La rubia le dedicó la mirada de molestia que el Uchiha recordaba y, tras girar los ojos y suspirar, le miró al rostro, seria y algo preocupada.

"Escúchame, Uchiha, y escúchame bien" ordenó, y el pelinegro lo hizo, más por miedo que por ignorar lo que la rubia iba a decir "Cincuenta clanes, los dos consejeros, el señor feudal y yo emitiremos nuestros votos. Estos decidirán si mueres, porque eres un riesgo para Konoha, o vives" hizo una pausa, y Sasuke añadió.

"Ya estoy muerto, desde que Itachi... desde que Naruto..." no terminó la frase, sabía que Tsunade le iba a interrumpir y la Hokage fue puntual y precisa como un reloj. Esto empezaba a divertirle.

"¡Naruto!" gritó la Hokage "Ese idiota. El Raikage y yo vamos a detenerles pero no, no hacen caso al sentido común. Van los dos y ¡bang! ¡Acaban con el enemigo de un plumazo! ¡¿Protegerles? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tanta mierda para conseguir lo mismo! ¡Los dos idiotas de turno incosncientes dos semanas! ¡Y los dos unos pervertidos!"

Sasuke se aguantó la risa y respondió, durante la pausa de la Hokage para tomar aire, lo que recordaba haber dicho.

"¿Tendrá que ver con ser jinchuuriki?" preguntó, calmado y sereno, aunque por dentro aguantaba la risa traicionera.

Tsunade le miró con la mirada más 'esto es próblemático', copyright de Shikamaru, que pudo y suspiró.

"¿Quieres... ir a ver a Naruto?" murmuró la Hokage.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

Quería.

Claro que quería.

Quería verle despierto y bien de inmediato, pedirle perdón por lo que le había hecho pasar, por lo que él y Sakura le hicieron pasar todos estos años pero...

"No" respondió el pelinegro, decepción clara en su voz aunque recordaba haberlo dicho con más decisión en sus recuerdos. Se recompuso y cambió su tono para que sonara más pronfundo, más decidido y firme "No hasta que se de el veredicto"

Tsunade se encogió de hombros.

"Cómo quieras" le dijo, antes de detenerse y mirar atrás "Pero si eres declarado 'culpable' la próxima vez que lo veas será en tu próxima vida"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**De nuevo, gracias por leer. **  
><strong>¿Galleta? ºwº? [Galleta=Comentario]<strong>

**Próximo capítulo:** _Jueves 29 de Septiembre_ (y voleremos a la rutina de uno a la semana)


	11. Guía

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y tomaros la molestia de comentar :3**

**Veruto kaname**: Como digo muy a menudo, todo se desvelará a su devido tiempo. De hecho, ahora, en este capítulo. Muchas gracias por comentar, y pícate, lectora mía, pícate. Que yo también lo hago.  
><strong>milk goku<strong>: Aquí está la actualización con la respuesta a vuestras preguntas existenciales XD  
><strong>Karu-suna<strong>: Casi nadie lo entendió, pero tranquila, eso es exactamente lo que pretendía. Ahora ya lo entenderás todo. Me alegro mucho de que sigas este fanfic, aunque no puedas comentar. Muchas gracias por leer, y aún más por tu comentario. Sé que me leeis, pero ver los comentarios me da la oportunidad de agradecéroslo en persona -más o menos, teehee~  
><strong>grey<strong>: Me alegra que te guste mi fanfic y que compartamos esta 'visión' de la mente de Naruto. El final es todavía un misterio, incluso para mí. Pero va a haber secuela. Y es genial, aunque aún no la he empezado XD La mayoría del SasuNaru empezará en ella. Y no llores ;w;'' Muchas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>zanzamaru:<strong> ¡Bien por la intriga! XD Tu reloj interno es increíblemente exacto ºwº-alguien sin sentido de la orientación- pero no pude actualizar. Abajo la escusita de la semana. Me estoy enfadando conmigo misma. Bueno. Escribiré más y mejores capítulos. MWAHAHAHA~ Siento la tardanza ;w; Y muchísimas gracias por tu opinión sobre este fic (lo suficiente para darle un premio, aunque no sea oficial. Muchas gracias o/o)  
><strong>susisan:<strong> Juraría que antes tu nick tenía un guión ¿imaginaciones mías? No es masoquismo, es vicio, lo conozco bien, yo estoy igual con varios fanfics que sigo XD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... y agradecerme mi esfuerzo. Me sonrojé cuando lo leí. De verdad.  
><strong>Tsukimine12<strong>: Esta vez no adivinaste XD Lo averiguarás en cuanto leas este capítulo. Y sí, me encanta el drama y la intriga pero tampoco se me da bien escribirlo. Siempre acabo metiendo humor para relajar los nervios -una vez casi me da un ataque leyendo un capítulo y lo borré porque de la tensión se me durmió un brazo ='3-. Y aquí tienes la conti, algo tarde pero entera. Siento mucho el retraso ;w;  
><strong>Hime-Sora<strong>: Bienvenida seas a la asociación de Fans Sin Sentido de la Orientación (FSSO) XD En cuanto publiqué el capítulo anterior me sentí algo culpable -algo, que no muy- porque hasta yo me lío cuando lo leo sin leer los dos o tres siguientes. Me disculpo por eso. Y sí, en cuanto lo avance un poco más -al menos 10 capítulos- empiezo a publicar el fanific de 'Naruto odia abiertamente' y te lo dedico ;3 Tengo que decidirme por un título. Estoy entre 'Exiled Heart' o 'Corazón exiliado'. Inglés. No inglés. Dura decisión.  
><strong>ikaros-san:<strong> La acción está cerca. PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE, MWAHAHAHAHA~ Lo siento ;w; Pero realmente hasta que encuentren y despierten a Naruto -que tampoco falta TANTO- seguiremos con más de lo mismo. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, y siento la espera :'3  
><strong>Susana Mode:<strong> Me sonrojé una vez más o/o No es tan genial, de veras, si mi mente vaga trabajara un poco más... Los Jounin que ligaron con Naruto son los que guardaban la entrada en el primer examen para Chunnin -antes eran Chinnin, ahora son Jounin, y tienen un rollito entre ellos (siempre lo imaginé así), pero Naruto es demasiado lindo para resistirlo mwahaha~ Te loveo, lectora mía, te loveo T^T ¡Aquí tienes la conti!  
><strong>kennich:<strong> Pues es uno de los más largos que tengo escritos (tres páginas enteras de Open Office, normalmente son dos y media) owo'' Seguiré esforzándome para hacerlos más largos, de verdad ;w; Me alegro de que te guste.  
><strong>gabixx21<strong>: Me hace muy feliz que te guste y que te hayas animado a comentar. Aquí tienes la conti nwn  
><strong>Niknok19:<strong> o/o Vale, sonrojada OTRA vez. Estáis en racha. Me temo que si sigo con esta marcha temrminaré enseguida de publicar el fic y me quedaré sin material, así que pasaré a actualizar dos o tres días por semana -depende de cómo vaya internet, que en un piso de estudiantes no se puede pedir mucho. Lo siento ;w; Muchísimas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>kAeDe-HiMe<strong>: Me alegra poder animarte. Sé lo que es que se fastidie el ordenador -mi PC murió hace tres años durante más de tres meses seguidos- y me hace muy feliz que sigas leyendo y comentando desde tu celular. Muchísimas gracias nWn

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/Negrita(Kyuubi)/**_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/_Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_  
>Advertencia:<strong> Se está volviendo angsty...**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"¡¿Una ilusión?" gritó la pelirrosa, dejando caer la manzana que estaba pelando mientras velaba al rubio que estaba, como recordaba, inconsciente.

"No exactamente" respondió la Ino "De vez en cuando hay estos tipos que pueden inducir en los intrusos un sueño que imita la realidad a la perfección. Naruto parece serlo" señaló la rubia.

Sakura miró a los dos rubios confundida y con una fuerte migraña atacándole la sien. No pudo evitar llevar sus manos a la cabeza.

"Tranquila, es normal. Nuestra propia mente actúa como candado para encerrarnos en esta realidad. Son un dolor en el trasero, pero tampoco hay demasiados, así que no me quejo" explicó Ino, cruzada de brazos mientras Sakura se sentaba para intentar recuperar la compostura.

"Muy bien" admitió la pelirrosa "Imaginemos que esto, por casualidades del destino, resulta ser una realidad inducida por el subconsciente de Naruto. ¿Cómo salimos?"

Ino rió un poco, recibiendo una mirada airada de la shinobi pelirrosa.

"Hey, no me mires así" pidió, con un bufido más de broma que molesto "La pregunta no es 'cómo' sino 'cuándo'"

Se hizo un silencio que la inteligente, ávida y astuta pelirrosa rompió con la frase más inteligente y compleja que su cerebro pudo maquinar en aquella peculiar situación."¿Huh?"

Ino dejó escapar un suspiro y miró al rubio para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana. Era mediodía, tenía tiempo.

"¿Recuerdas esos dos niveles de entrada? ¿Los que no contaban?" preguntó Ino y Sakura, tras forzar un poco su mente, asintió con debilidad "En ellos suele haber pistas para llegar al plano del subconsciente. Lo creas o no, aunque no recuerden nada de lo más profundo de su mente, siempre hay una marca o señal, una pista con la que puedes llegar fácilmente a la meta" sonrió de medio lado, orgullosa de, por una vez, poderse hacer la listilla con la cerebrito frentona.

"¿Pistas?" pregunto Sakura, ladeando la cabeza, sudando con fuerza. Gracias a dios, el dolor estaba empezando a calmarse.

"Sí" asintió la rubia "Aquellos pilares rojos y el pedestal sobre el que flota el chakra del Kyuubi, y aquel anillo naranja alrededor de las montañas... y, sin embargo, un cielo norcturno" enumeró, con cuidado, pensando rápidamente en lo que podían representar.

Pero, cómo de costumbre, la pelirrosa se le adelantó.

"El monumento del Yondaime Hokage al atardecer. ¡Esa es la salida!" gritó, emocionada.

La rubia bufó.

Nadie como la pelirrosa para destrozarle una buena racha de buen humor.

Suspiró y tiró de su muñeca, indicándole que la siguiera.

"Ahora tenemos que avisar a Shikamaru y Sasuke, sino se quedarán aquí para siempre" dijo Ino, ahora más impaciente, con voz preocupada y callada.

Sakura palideció ante tal revelación.

"¡Yo voy a por Sasuke! ¡Tú ve a por Shikamaru!" chilló, antes de pasar al lado de Ino como una vala y desvanecerse por los pasillos.

"¡Hey!" gritó ella, indignada "¡¿Porqué me toca a mí Shikamaru?"

Pero se calló cuando notó la mirada desaprobadora de una enfermera del pasillo y se decidió a caminar hacia el parque.

Si no calculaba mal, el vago debía de estar en algo como una cita con Temari en aquellos momentos... quizá fuera entretenido ir detrás de Shikamaru al fin y al cabo.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"Ilusión. Mundo en el interior de la mente. Naruto. ¿Y quieres que me lo crea? Al menos hazlo más creíble. Mencionaste a Naruto y se fue tu argumento a tomar por saco" bufó Shikamaru, con cansancio.

"Hey, no digas eso del zorrito" le riñó Temari, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

"¡Joder!" gritó el chico dolorido.

La kunoichi de sunagakure miró a Ino, que parecía haberse aburrido de perseguirles. Sí, la había descubierto, pero parecía más una expectadora de cine que una rival celosa, así que la dejó estar.

"Yo le creo" afirmó, con completa calma.

Ino y Shikamaru la miraron, ojos desorbitados y sorprendidos.

"¿Le/Me crees?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo, ambos señalando a Ino -Ino señalándose a sí misma.

"¿Porqué no?" preguntó Temari, rascándose la nuca para luego tomar una posición seria, dedos entrecruzados frente a ella, un gesto que recordaba bastante al joven Uchiha "Le he visto pelear. No sería una sorpresa que sea tan astuto como ese zorro suyo. Gaara era tan sádico como el Tanuki, al menos" se encogió de hombros.

"Pero si eso es verdad..." empezó Shikamaru, mirando a la rubia sentada a su lado

"Si, eso es lo que me extraña."musitó Ino, mano derecha bajo su mentón, izquierda en su cadera "Normalmente Temari no tendría que poder hablar"

"Muchas gracias por vuestra confianza" murmuró la rubia, sarcástica, mordiendo uno de sus dangos con indignación "¿No será que Naruto sabe cómo reaccionaría? No es tan difícil. Haced preguntas difíciles a gente que debería saberlas y se bloquearan" explicó la rubia, de nuevo con la sorprendida mirada de Shikamaru e Ino "El perezoso aquí no es el único genio" murmuró, mordiendo otro dango y acabando su palillo "En fin, yo tengo que... _volver a Suna... ¿pero aunque no lo hiciera no llegaría tarde? . . ._ Voy con vosotros"

"No puedes" negó Ino "Si te bloqueas de camino..."

"Mira, me da igual si este mundo es imaginario o no, barby" bufó la rubia de las cuatro coletas "Pero ¿volver para rellenar papeleo? Oh, no ¡me niego!" gritó, señalando al cielo "Así que" volvió a calmarse "voy con vosotros" finalizó, apoyandose sobre sus manos en el respaldo en una pose sugerente que ensalzaba su pecho, aunque parecía que lo hacía sin darse cuenta y, conociéndola, era lo más probable.

Ino se sintió a la vez alagada e indignada por el mote, pero Shikamaru tan solo se encogió de hombros, mirando a su compañera de equipo esperando indicaciones. Él esperando indicaciones de Ino. El mundo estaba acabado.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"Te creo"

"¿Me crees?" preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

No se esperaba que el pelinegro la creyera tan pronto, y menos algo tan disparatado como lo que había dicho, pero agradecía a quienquiera que viviera ahí arriba por ello.

"Si" asintió el pelinegro "Sentía algo raro desde hace rato" admitió, acompañando a la pelirrosa por los corredores del edifício de la Hokage.

Sacó a Sasuke de allí sin ninguna dificultad -mientras fuera acompañado de otro ninja no parecía haber problema con Tsunade, y si ese ninja era Sakura, mejor que mejor- y se encaminó hacia el lugar que Ino le había dicho.

El monumento del rostro de Yondaime Hokage.

Era extraño ¿porqué elegiría Naruto ese precisamente? Ella creía, en su más sincera opinión, que las vistas eran mucho mejores desde el monumento del Sandaime Hokage... no que ella hubiera estado ahí ni nada, solo opina, sep, opina.

El silencio estaba empezando a hacerse pesado y, con tanto tiempo para pensar, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar hacerse una idea del plano general que ella y Sasuke caminando juntos por la calle podían parecer, caminando el uno tan cerca del otro, decenas de ojos mirándoles...

El color se subió a sus mejillas, y una tímida mirada de reojo fué enviada al pelinegro, que ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.

Una cita.

Eso era lo que parecía.

Una cita.

¡Y en la mente de Naruto!

Oh, eso era tan... ¡retorcido!

"O-oye, Sasuke...-kun" murmuró Sakura, intentando retomar el nombre por el que le llamaba en el pasado.

El pelinegro, por supuesto, se giró a mirarla y ella se sonrojó aún más, deteniéndose involuntariamente obligando a dos niños que corrían por la calle esquivarla y seguir persiguiendo al gato marrón que acababa de pasarles corriendo.

"E-em...esto...verás...yo tenía algo que decirte..." intentó, completamente carcomida por los nervios, con la extrañamente plena atención del pelinegro "Tú a mi..."

"¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura!" se escuchó a Ino, cambiando rápidamente la atención de Sasuke hacia la rubia, ignorando completamente el 'me gustas' que la pelirrosa bocalizó llena de rabia.

A Ino le esperaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Tada~**  
><strong>Y ahí tenéis la conti.<strong>

**Debido al trabajo que no logré terminar el Miércoles, ayer, Jueves, estuve encerrada en mi habitación, sin internet, escribiendo como poseída sobre Videojuegos (alabad la carrera de Magisterio), así que la actualización es hoy ºwº**  
><strong>A partir de ahora volveré a mi ritmo habitual, aunque en lugar de uno por semana intentaré subir dos por semana, ya que parecen gustaros las subidas masivas y aún tengo material: uno el <em>Miércoles<em>, otro el _Sábado_.**

**Así que nos vemos mañana para otra acutalización -os voy a aburrir con tanta actualización tan seguida -w-U**

**HikaruWinter.  
><strong>


	12. Acercándose a la oscuridad

**Muchas gracias por leer y tomaros la molestia de dejar comentarios.**

**milk goku**: Yep, creo que Ino se ha ganado un par de fans.  
><strong>susisan<strong>: Soy chica XD Y me alegro de que la mini-subida-masiva te haga feliz. Os tenía realmente torturados... me siento culpable ;W;  
><strong>Niknok19<strong>: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :) Aquí va la conti.  
><strong>Hime-Sora<strong>: En español. ¡Oído cocina! Cuando tenga diez caps subo el primero y te lo dedico ;) Y será un mistery~ hasta que lo publique, me temo X'D  
><strong>Tsukimine12<strong>: Yo también odio a Sasuke con todo mi ser, pero Naruto es ta~n adorable, que no puedo evitar perdonarle todas sus ******* y ************ por el bien del zorrín. ¡Woohoo! ¡Tengo una ShikaTema! Esa pareja se desenvolverá más en la secuela XD Ainsh, haciendo publi cuando no tengo ni tres capítulos. Doy penita ;u; Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara la conti y... ¡Waa! ¿¡México! *w* Me siento importante *^*  
><strong>ikaros-san<strong>: Pronto, my friend, pronto MWAHAHAHA~  
><strong>Susana Mode<strong>: Ino siempre se da cuenta de todo primero x'D Por eso me gusta tanto su personaje, al contrario que el de Sakura. No es que la pelirrosa me caiga mal pero ¿sigue enamorada de Sasuke teniendo al fiel y leal Naruto? ¿En serio? No, no me gushta *berrinche* ¿Plasmé bien la personalidad de Temari? ¿Si? *^* Y sep, el de Yondaime mola, Yondaime SIEMPRE mola. Y aquí está la conti ta~da~~!  
><strong>Veruto kaname<strong>: Te~he~ ¡Aquí tienes otra actualización! Y la sospecha es suficiente, que hasta yo me lío leyendo si me quedo ahí :'D Doy pena. Mucha.  
><strong>eminahinata<strong>: Yoho~ yoho~ lectora nueva~ Whee~ Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste,yo también soy de la opinión de que Naruto es más listo de lo que aparenta (a ver cómo se le ocurren todas esas tácticas de combate sino). Muchísimas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>amaya1313<strong>: Seh, Sakura no tiene remedio uwuU Aún queda un poco para que encuentren a Naruto, paciencia porfa nwn'' Muchas gracias por comentar :)

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/ Negrita(Kyuubi)/ **_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/ _Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_**

**Advertencias:** Puesta de sol salida de vuestros sueños. Túnel salido de vuestras pesadillas.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"¿Es aquí?" preguntó el Nara, mirando a su alrededor. La vista no era gran cosa. Se esperaba algo más de Naruto, al menos con todos los obstáculos que su mente estaba proporcionando.

Estaban todos sentados sobre el gran monumento de Yondaime Hokage y, aunque la vista era realmente hermosa, no tenía nada que ver con el extenso horizonte que se podía ver desde lo alto del mirador, que se extendía sobre los rostros de los previos Hokage.

"Si" asintió Sakura, con seguridad, cuerpo echado hacia atrás y apoyado sobre sus manos, una posición de rodillas relajada "Pero ¿Temari? ¿Cómo has...?"

"Tranquila, no soy más que un objeto de la imaginación" dijo ella, moviendo las manos de modo raro, sentada con sus piernas estiradas frente a ella, inclinándose hacia adelante "Y más os vale, porque sino Gaara va matarme. En serio" un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

"No creo" negó Ino, que estaba de pié sobre uno de los pinchos del peinado del antiguo Hokage "Naruto siempre dice que nunca os haría daño a tí y a Kankuro"

"Eso díselo a él, con dos toneladas de papeleo sin terminar, insomnio y tres reuniones programadas erróneamente al mismo tiempo."bufó la rubia, mirando de nuevo el horizonte.

"¿Kankuro?"preguntó Shikamaru, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, tumbado para mirar el cielo lleno de estrellas. Un punto positivo porque no hubiera nubes.

"Kankuro" asintió la kunoichi de Suna, con un fuerte suspiro "...Ya casi son las seis"observó, mirando el sol ponerse frente a ellos, creando aquel halo naranja que aparecía ahora nada más entrar en la mente de Naruto.

"Como decía, el rostro de Sandaime-sama es..." empezó Sakura, pero cerró la boca al mirar atrás "Precioso" no pudo decir más.

Todos se giraron para ver lo que la pelirrosa estaba mirando y se quedaron paralizados, bocas entreabiertas y ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

"Esto es..."musitó Shikamaru, acercándose a Sakura.

"Agua" dijo Temari, confundida.

"¿No lo ves?" le preguntó Sasuke.

La rubia frunció el ceño y negó, cambiando la posición de sus piernas.

"¿Es bonito?" preguntó, curiosa.

"Es precioso..." murmuró Ino "Nunca había visto algo tan... es como si... woah"

"Debe de ser el portal" dijo Sasuke, colocándose en pié, acercándose a los otros tres para observar, junto con ellos, los brillantes que bailaban bajo el agua, reflejando la luz anaranjada del amanecer y descomponiéndola en cientos de colores, haciendo que funcionara como un proyector de las estrellas que iluminaban lentamente el cielo nocturno.

"Supongo que entonces sí que soy una copia" murmuró la rubia, observando cómo los cuatro discutían llegando a la conclusión de que para llegar a donde estaba Naruto tenían que meterse en el pequeño lago.

Las primeras en ir fueron Sakura e Ino que, tras despedirse con una sonrisa de Temari, que respondió cálidamente, saltaron a la poza poco profunda para desvanecerse en sus aguas.

Les siguió Sasuke, que no tuvo la decencia ni de despedirse.

Puede que no fuera real, pero tenía su orgullo, maldita sea.

Shikamaru, antes de seguirles, la luz desvaneciéndose lentamente, miró atrás.

"Nos vemos" se despidió, dispuesto a dar un paso hacia el agua para seguir a sus compañeros.

Temari pensó rápido.

Era una especie de encarnación de la 'verdadera Temari' en la mente de Naruto. Eso quería decir que lo que ella hiciera tendría que ser respondido no por ella, sino por la real. Le parecía genial.

Agarró a Shikamaru del brazo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, dejándole, cuanto menos, sorprendido.

"La próxima vez trae a la yo real aquí ¿si?" sonrió de manera torcida aunque dulce y, antes de que Shikamaru pudiera reaccionar, le dio un suave empujón, haciendo que cayera en el agua en el último momento, antes de que la luz del amanecer diera paso a la noche.

Temari observó cómo el mundo iba consumiéndose en hermosas llamas azules a su alrededor, ojos fijos en el horizonte, que desvió para mirar su mano, envuelta en fuego, y sonrió.

"_Ha sido corto pero... no ha estado mal_" pensó Temari, antes de que aquel mundo se volviera una hoja blanca, aún por escribir, en la memoria del rubio.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"_¿.?" _Fué lo primero que el portentoso cerebro de Shikamaru Nara pudo procesar cuando abrió los ojos, tirado en el suelo de lo que parecía otro túnel.

No era real.

No era real.

"No fue real" se dijo a sí mismo, inclinándose apoyando en su mano derecha mientras la izquierda cubría su boca "No fue real" se repitió.

Sasuke le observaba con una ceja arqueada, de pié junto a él.

Lo que quiera que la Temari de la mente de Naruto le había hecho a Shikamaru debió de ser realmente traumante para dejar al genio Nara en aquel estado.

Suspiró.

Una pena perdérselo.

Sakura se acercó a él, con preocupación, realizándole un escáner con chakra médico para comprobar que, como los demás, estaba intacto, aunque empezaba a asustarle que no dejara de repetir 'No fue real' una y otra vez.

Venga ya, hasta ella lo había aceptado.

"Shikamaru, cómo si te has follado a Temari. Déjalo ya. Me estás dando escalofríos" le gritó Ino e, inmediatamente, sacó a Shikamaru de su estado de shock para hacer que se le encendieran las mejillas.

Los tres le miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa, asombro y algo de desagrado.

"¿De veras?" le preguntó Sasuke, ceño fruncido al tiempo que levantaba las cejas. Era algo que solo los prodigiosos músculos faciales de los Uchiha podían hacer, desde luego.

"¡No!" casi chillo, colocándose en pié rápidamente. Ino estaba más que lista para volver a preguntarle, esta vez más sugestiva, pero Shikamaru la miró entre avergonzado y furioso "¡NO!"

"Vale, vale" la rubia levantó las manos a la defensiva, realmente entretenida, y Sasuke empezó a pensarse si, por casualidades del destino, ella y el zorro de nueve colas eran parientes.

"¿Porqué no llegan las imágenes?" preguntó Sakura, mirando a su alrededor y observando la suciedad y el polvo.

Era un túnel lleno de tuberías que resplandecían en la ténue luz de las bombillas, a punto de fundirse, agua que llegaba a sus tobillos estancada en el fondo, sonidos de pequeños roedores e insectos a su alrededor.

Las chicas aguantaron un chillido.

Aquel lugar no sólo daba asco, era, también, aterrador.

"Yo conozco este lugar" murmuró Sasuke, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros, saliendo disparado del lugar en dirección a uno de los corredores, los demás shinobi pegados a sus talones. "Imposible... esto es..."susurró, en una voz tan baja que nadie logró escucharle.

"**Se te hace familiar ¿no? Tú ya has estado aquí, al fin y al cabo**" todo se sorprendieron, girando sus cabezas hacia el gigantesco demonio zorro de nueve colas, mucho más consistente y robusto de lo que recordaban apenas unas horas atrás "Hola de nuevo" saludó, esta vez de manera más seca, eludiendo, esta vez, todas sus miradas.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" reprendió Ino, casi gritando "¡¿Sabes lo que nos ha costado salir de esa bírria que llamas 'Sufrimiento'?"

"**El sufrimiento de una criatura da lugar al odio**" citó el zorro, con simpleza "**Sois débiles, vuestras mentes dudan y se dejan llevar. No teníais la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para llegar aquí.¿No os sentís mejor que antes?**"

"Bueno..." Sakura tenía que admitir que casi todo su chakra, antes casi agotado, había vuelto sin efectos secundarios "¿Eso significa que aún estamos en el quinto nivel?"

"**No**" negó el zorro, con cierta tristeza y pesadumbre "**Normalmente ese nivel es como dar un salto de túnel a túnel. Solo intrusos no deseados caen en él**"

"¡Hey!" gritó la rubia, algo ofendida.

"**Deberíais estar agradecidos de que Naruto os diera una vía de salida**" rugió el zorro, acallándo preguntas y quejas de igual manera, sentándose al lado de los chicos y mirando con tristeza hacia una de las intersecciones del túnel.

"Pero, ¿no debería estar Naruto en ese nivel cinco? ¿O en este? No entiendo nada" musitó Sakura, pero sus preguntas cayeron en oídos, y porqué no decirlo, en zorrunas orejas sordas.

"¿Qué está pasando, zorro?" casi exigió saber el Uchiha, ante las miradas de confusión de los otros tres shinobi, incluído Shikamaru, aunque parecía que este último sabía algo que los demás no, pero eso no le interesaba y, con facilidad, lo dejó correr.

"**Ya te lo he dicho**" murmuró el zorro, ahora algo impaciente "**La mente de Naruto**" suspiró "**Mirad, me encantaría sacaros de aquí y que no vierais nada, pero no puedo. Así que id por allí**" dijo, colocándose en pie en dirección opuesta a la que su cabeza señalaba "**Y acabemos con esto de una vez**"

Dicho esto, se desvaneció, dejando a tres ninja confundidos y algo extrañados pero que, igualmente, siguieron las indicaciones del zorro.

Lo que no esperaban era con encontrarse con el mayor secreto del rubio, un secreto que ellos tampoco querían descubrir.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer.**  
><strong>¡A aquellos que se tomen la molestia de comentar les regalo un abrazo cibernético!<strong>  
><strong>Próxima actualización<strong>: Sábado 8  
><strong>HikaruWinter<strong>


	13. Sombra

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Hime-Sora: **Sai, Shikamaru y Shino no deben ser torturados. Oído cocina. Gracias por comentar =3  
><strong>Anónimo<strong>: No me aparece tu nombre Muchísimas gracias por comentar X'D  
><strong>eminahinata<strong>: NO MUERAS! Y sep, ShikaTema es problemática... y me gushta :D Gracias por comentar ;)  
><strong>Tsukimine 12<strong>: BIEN POR LA INTERIGA \o/ Tch, tch, tch, Shikamaru no quiere aceptar la realidad no real, tch, tch, tch. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, como siempre XD  
><strong>Brye:<strong> Sasuke es Sasuke y todo lo que hace -aka traicionar a todo el mundo por razones ilógicas y sin sentido- está MAAAL~ Y las fangirls nos aprovechamos para escribir buenos angst :B Si Naruto e Ino fueran parientes... DEIDARA TAMBIÉN. No, no son parientes XD Naruto es del clan Uzumaki (y Namikaze) e Ino del Yamanaka. Mientras los clanes a los que pertenecería Naruto se especializan en chakra del YingYang (sellos, transportación) el Yamanaka se especializa más en técnicas Ying (manipulación mental). Gracias por comentar.  
><strong>nayumi:<strong> Llevo intentando hacer los capítulos más largos desde el tercero, pero soy incapaz. Lo siento ;w; No es en sí el lado malo de Naru, más bien lo que representa, lo que sabe. Ahora lo sabrás =3 Y muchísimas gracias por comentar :)  
><strong>GREY:<strong> Caps Lock activated err- Lo siento, el chiste debía hacerse :'D Yo digo que son tontos, aunque en el manga parece que 'poff' todo el mundo lo sabe de pronto y a NADIE le extraña. Eso me repatea. Así que vamos a darles un ataque al corazón, ¿si? :D Muchas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>Magusficty<strong>: Tee~ hee~ Me alego mucho que te guste, y gracias por comentar.  
><strong>amaya1313<strong>: Aquí tienes la conti. Gracias por comentar :)  
><strong>ikaros-san<strong>: Yo's que cortan el rollo en la mejor parte. Ya tardaba, ya tardaba X'D. Aquí tienes la conti, muchas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>kAeDe-HiMe:<strong> Me alegro de que ya funcione tu ordenador :D Muchas gracias por comentar y... maravillosa historia. Sonrojo nivel 80 y subiendo.  
><strong>gabyxx21<strong>: Picando a gente, parece un hobbie X'D Muchas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>Niknok19<strong>: Tehe~ Gracias por comentar.  
><strong>Tsuki Hanasaki<strong>: Me ha encantado tu comentario, casi empiezo a reír en medio de una clase X'D Muchas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>Veruto kaname<strong>: Muy buena memoria. Aquí está la conti, y gracias por comentar.  
><strong>susisan<strong>: Voy a confesarte una cosa. En principio era la opción 2 (y encima habían sido unos Uchiha, para meterle morbo), pero una amiga me dijo que me estaba pasando... y quedó esto. Me quedé contenta con cómo quedó y a mi amiga se le puso cara de 'OH DIOS OHDIOSOHDIOSOHDIOS!' igual, así que... Muchas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>milk goku<strong>: XD El lugar es donde Naruto aparece frente al Kyuubi cada vez que se pone a hablar/discutir/gritar con él. Siento que no lo describí lo suficientemente bien :') Lo reconoce porque -cuando se reencontraron por primera vez- él entró usando Sharingan y suprimió el chakra del Kyuubi X'D Muchas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>Na0 loneline55<strong>: NUEVA LECTORA! WHEEE! \o/ Ohoho~ Alguien que me comprende. ¡Naruto siempre será el ninja nº 1 en sorprender a la gente! Muchísimas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>zanzamaru<strong>: Yep, Kyuubi, puede que haga una historia sobre tí y los demás bijuu. Tú prota. Sep. Sería un 'pre-jinchuuriki-ficación'. No, no me llegó tu comentario :( Y baja del techo, bola de pelo. Elijo la segunda opción X'D Muchas gracias por comentar ;)

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/ Negrita(Kyuubi)/ **_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/ _Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_**

**Advertencias:** Hohoho~**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"¡¿Quién eres?" Sasuke se colocó de manera defensiva ante sus tres compañeros de equipo, la sombra acercándose léntamente, amenazadoramente a ellos.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, lleno de oscuridad, como un foco lunar que acompañaba a los dos aterradores luceros que eran sus ojos, dos faros de luz en un mar de oscuridad que emitían la más aterradora aura que jamás habían sentido.

Aquella cosa no podía ser humana.

Y, sin embargo, Sasuke _sabía_ que era humano.

Aquella cosa se sentía familiar, olía familiar, era cómo...

"**Naruto**"

El zorro se colocó ante ellos, agitando sus colas, inquieto.

Estaban perplejos.

¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo podía aquella cosa ser Naruto? Era imposible.

Pero la sonrisa de la criatura aumentó, y las sombras que envolvían su figura fueron desvaneciéndose, soltándose como hojas que caen de un árbol, desintegrándose en el aire poco después para mostrar la figura de Naruto.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no era Naruto.

El mismo cuerpo y cara, pero el aura...

Sus ojos eran rojos, no azules, y estaban rodeados por la más profunda oscuridad, su piel era pálida y su cabello más claro de lo que recordaban, casi recordando al de Ino.

Y su mirada, penetrante, fría, siniestra, cruel. Llena de odio.

Aquel Naruto que no era Naruto sonrió de medio lado, ignorando ahora a los shinobi como si el aire que los rodeara fuera más interesante que ellos, mirando al zorro con diversión.

"**¿Me echaste de menos, bestia?**" rió, risa seca y profunda.

El zorro torció el gesto, pero no lo negó.

"¡¿Quién eres?"

Sasuke se giró para observar a Shikamaru, de nuevo de pie pero claramente malherido, acercándose lentamente a donde estaba él, frente a las chicas.

La copia le ignoró como si no existiera, y el bijuu bufó, molesto.

"**Creí que Naruto te había detenido**" dijo casualmente Kyuubi, sentándose frente al joven como si no fuera ningún tipo de amenaza.

"**Detenido**" asintió, ampliando su sonrisa "**No destruído**" dio un paso y, en un parpadeo, estaba frente al gigantesco zorro "**Un ser humano puede aceptar su odio, pero no detruírlo. Mejor que nadie tú deberías saberlo zorrito**"

"**Odio cuando empiezas así...**"rugió el Youko, colocándose en pié, amenazante.

"**Oh~ Ya no soy el favorito del monstruo. Que. Pena. Tan. Grande**" la ironía se desparramaba por todos sus poros, al igual que la malicia.

"¡Hey! ¡Bola de pelo!" Ino se incorporó a duras penas, voz en grito "¡¿Qué está pasando? ¡Escúpelo!"

Kyuubi le miró a los ojos, pero no le contestó, y el 'Naruto oscuro' al fin notó sus presencias y empezó a reír a carcajadas, claro sarcasmo fluyendo en su voz, odio todavía más fuerte si cabe en su mirada.

El gigantesco zorro se puso frente a los chicos a modo defensivo.

Ellos eran los únicos que podían despertar a Naruto, y no permetiría que salieran mal parados hasta que lo lograran.

"**Qué divertido, de veras**" continuó aquella criatura "**De poderoso e indestructible demonio, benerado y adorado durante siglos, a guía turístico de la mente de un adolescente con traumas infantiles. Divertido, sí**" rió un poco más antes de clavar sus ojos de nuevo en los cuatro shinobi "**Y todo, por culpa de los Uchiha. Siempre los Uchiha. Hm. Idiotas confiados. Deberíais aprender, tú y Naruto, que no son de fiar. Pero no. Siempre intentando llevaros bien con ellos... insensatos**"

El Naruto de ojos negros y pupilas rojas suspiró, continuando con su discurso para sí mismo, un reproche hacia Kyuubi y el Naruto que trataban de salvar.

Su Naruto.

Pero para cierto Uchiha, la mención de su familia no pasó desapercibida.

"¿Qué quieres decir...?" tanto aquel Naruto como Kyuubi le miraron, el uno expectante, el otro desesperado. ¿Porqué Kyuubi le miraba así? ¿Qué estaba pasando? "¿...con que la culpa es de los...Uchiha?" lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, asustado.

En su vida había sido mirado de tal manera, ni tras convertirse en un traidor para Konoha, y sentía miedo, un miedo irracional que le gritaba, le pedía a gritos que escapara de aquellos ojos, que escapara lejos de aquella mirada infernal.

Se arrepintió tan pronto formuló la pregunta.

"**Oh~**"

La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo, si es posible, más siniestra, más oscura, cómo si una verdad con la capacidad de destruír aquello en lo que cree, aquello en lo que confía, estuviera atrapada tras aquellos apetecibles labios.

…

¿Huh?

¿Qué estaba...?

"**Uchiha**" su línea de pensamiento se detuvo así como aquel Naruto volvió a hablar, voz fría, que atravesaba la piel sin piedad "**El primer ataque de Kyuubi fué hace más o menos cien, ciento cincuenta años. Justo al mismo tiempo que el ataque del resto de los bijuu a las rescpetivas villas a las que fueron asignados. ¿Sabes quién causó el despertar de los demonios aquel siglo?**"

La sonrisa de aquel Naruto decía una cosa claramente, 'no quieres saberlo'.

Y no quería saberlo.

Quería hundirse en aquella oscuridad y no salir nunca.

Quería desaparecer para siempre y no volver jamás.

Quería huír.

Quería correr.

Quería salir de ahí.

Porque ya sabía la respuesta.

Pero si Naruto la decía en voz alta, se haría real.

Y entonces todo se destruiría.

Su honor.

Su convicción.

Sus esperanzas.

El orgullo que en algún momento sintió.

Y él ya lo sabía.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke sabía esto.

Y lo iba a decir...

Pero Kyuubi se le adelantó.

"**Madara Uchiha**"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Kakashi no estaba seguro de si aquello era posible o no.

Su Sharingan no mentía, pero aquello tenía que ser algún tipo de retorcido plan póstumo de Orochimaru para destrozar lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

_Aquello_ no podía ser posible.

Y si lo era podía significar dos cosas.

Y ninguna de ellas era buena para su alumno hiperactivo.

"Kakashi, ¿quién es este hombre?" preguntó Sai, con aquella sonrisa suya que decía nada y todo a la vez.

El peliblanco le devolvió la mirada, vacía, al joven pelinegro, su cordura haciéndose pedazos que retumbaron y se destruyeron en miles de pequeñas piezas, irreparables.

"¿Kakashi?" Sai colocó una mano en su hombro, confundido "Según un libro sobre expresiones, está perdiendo usted el último hilo que soporta su cordura" bromeó, completamente en serio.

"...así es" asintió Kakashi, cubriendo el cuerpo con el que, gracias a los cielos, aún no habían experimentado, con una manta.

Extendió un pergamino en el suelo y lo depositó con cuidado sobre él, guardando aquel cadaver en el pergamino.

"¿Y bien?"

Kakashi miró a Sai a los ojos con su único ojo visible, vacío de emociones a excepción de tres grandes amigas mencionadas, recordó Sai, en un amigo.

Desesperación.

Impotencia.

Tristeza.

Y Kakashi abrió la boca para responder.

Y la cerró enrollando el pergamino y colocándolo a su espalda.

Y así, de espaldas, respondió al ANBU.

"Minato , cuarto Hokage de Konohagakure"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que decidan comentar.**

**Próxima actualización**: Martes 11

**HikaruWinter**


	14. Dolor

Antes que nada: SIENTO EL FAIL DEL CAPÍTULO 12. Por favor, volved atrás y echadle un vistazo antes de leer el siguiente capítulo.  
>FF. net subió el archivo QUE NO ERA. Le hice un plotwist de narices.<br>Los arcos eran posibles salidas tras el final -sí, quería hacer la de Shio, pero al final me decidí por la de Hiraijin. Lo entenderéis más tarde.  
>De nuevo,lo siento ;w;<p>

Muchas gracias por leer -sobre todo el fail de la semana pasada. No tengo verguenza ni honor. Cometeré seppuku una vez termine de publicar todo lo que tengo...- y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que se tomen la molestia de comentar -GRACIAS POR AVISARME, Y LO SIENTO T^T-. Parece que el fail se produjo el día después de publicarlo -lo resubí tras corregir faltas de ortografía ninja que se ocultan entre las palabras-. Ningún zorro ha muerto ni morirá por culpa de este Fail.  
>PD: <strong>Los comentarios se responderán en el próximo capítulo, cuando no sean las 10 de la noche, no tenga 6 horas seguidas de clase (1'30 por sesión) al día siguiente ni que pasar a limpio 50 páginas de apuntes y hacer cierto trabajo de Historia de la educación sobre la educación formal, no formal e informal.<strong>

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/ Negrita(Kyuubi)/ **_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/ _Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_**

**Advertencias:** Hohoho~**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Y una vez más, ¡bien por los plot twist! \o Me hago eternamente fan. Me salvaron el cuello :D

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~**

La familia que había tratado de vengar, de la cual aún quería recuperar el honor...

¿Pero hacía cuanto que lo habían perdido?

¿Tenían honor siquiera?

¿No tenían, acaso, orgullo?

¿Se merecían seguir en la villa?

¿Seguir vivos?

El líder, nada menos que el líder del clan en aquel momento, un honorable descendiente del Monje de los Seis caminos, Rokudo Sennin.

Y había traído la desgracia al mundo.

Y seguía trayéndola.

Su clan debió haber sido aniquilado hacía un siglo.

¿Cómo habían podido perdonar taltraición?

¡¿Cómo?

"**Los hijos no son culpables de los crímenes de sus padres, mocoso. Deja de darle vueltas a tu pequeña cabecita emo**" rugió Kyuubi, acercándose amenazadoramente a aquella encarnación del odio de Naruto.

De odio hacia los habitantes de la villa.

Hacia el tercer Hokage.

Hacia sus padres.

Hacia sus amigos.

Hacia todo.

Hacia todo aquello que le había dañado a él, a Naruto.

"Sasuke..."murmuró Sakura, colocando una mano en su hombro de la que él se zafó.

Ino obdervó la escena, decidiendo no intervenir.

No quería que le dieran un manotazo y destrozaran su manicura, aunque fuera en la mente de alguien y no en el plano físico.

"Que Madara estaba detrás del ataque hace 16 años ya lo sabemos" gritó Shikamaru, de pronto "¿Pero qué quieres decir con lo del ataque de hace cien años? ¡Ese ni siquiera está escrito en los libros!"

Y, de nuevo, el odio de Naruto se dejó ver.

"**Pero la historia se hereda, Nara**" sonrió, de manera tosca y torcida "**¿Acaso no selló el primer Hokage a todas las bestias y las repartió por las villas que tenía por aliadas? ¿Creéis que lo hizo para mantener aquellas endebles alianzas? ¡No! Él sólo no podía controlar a todas las bestias. Madara las había despertado y, tras luchar contra él y exiliarle, tras sellar a las bestias ¿de verdad creeis que salió indemne? No. Una vida larga se convirtió en un suspiro y, desde entonces, una Uzumaki se convirtió en sacrificio para sellar al bijuu de Konoha cada vez que el recipiente se acercara al borde de la muerte...**"

Kyuubi torció el gesto y gruñó, amenazador, los shinobi completamente absortos en la historia.

"**Sí, el clan Uzumaki era grande y poderoso, más que el Uchiha o el Senju, de los que eran familiares.**" continuó aquel Naruto, gesticulando con las manos cual cuentacuentos narra una historia con sus títeres "**Pero durante la guerra, poco después de que la madre de Naruto fuera a la villa de la Hoja... Uzushiogakure fué destruída, debido a sus poderosas técnicas de sellos. Y Konoha se quedó sin sacrificios...**" finalizó. O no. Volvió a relajarse y dejó las actuaciones, tan solo su máscara de sarcasmo y desprecio en su rostro "**Oh, esperad, excepto el hijo recién nacido de la anterior Jinchuuriki y el cuarto Hokage**"

Sorpresa.

Eso era lo único definido que se podía sacar de los rostros de los shinobi.

Ira.

Eso era lo único que se distinguía del rostro del bijuu de nueve colas.

El secreto de Naruto...

El odio.

Su descendencia.

El desprecio.

Sus padres.

La tristeza.

Su soledad.

Kyuubi le haría pagar.

Con intereses.

"**¡Exacto!**" gritó, alzando sus brazos, sonriente "**Naruto es el hijo del cuarto Hokage y el héroe que salvó todas vuestras vidas convirtiéndose en un sacrificio vivo para esta bestia**" se volvió, colocándose de espadas al grupo, con una voz más oscura y seria, dejando de lado el sarcasmo y las sobreactuaciones "**Y en lugar de tratarle como al héroe que era le dejaron solo. Todos. Y le menospreciaron. Los jóvenes. Y le odiaron. Los demás**" volvió a mirar al Kyuubi y a los shinobi, ojos llenos de ira, prácticamente ardiendo, quemando los corazones de aquellos en los que posaba la mirada "**¿De verdad creéis que se merecía aquello? No. ¿Pero a alguien le importaba? No. Porque estaba solo, y no tenía a nadie a quien quejarse. Ni su padrino, Jiraya, nadie. ¿Qué mas daba que el niño demonio sufriera? Mejor él que nosotros...**" continuó, agudizando su voz así como interpretaba el papel de varios aldeanos, uno tras otro. Se detuvo un instante y miró al suelo, manos en sus bolsillos, serio "**Estaría mejor muerto...**"

Los cuatro shinobi aguantaron la respiración cuando aquel Naruto de ojos negros levantó la mirada, ahora llena de tristeza y desesperación.

"**¿Acaso es un crimen... que esté vivo?**" murmuró, levantando la mirada al cielo, inexistente, oscuro, pura oscuridad.

Kyuubi gimió, apenado, y agachó las orejas, las nueve colas gachas, alguna oculta bajo sus patas, haciendo del terrorífico zorro demonio un simple cachorro asustado, abandonado y apedreado.

Ni Sasuke.

Ni Sakura.

Ni Ino.

Ni Shikamaru.

Ninguno de ellos tenía la respuesta.

Sasuke.

Él le había traicionado, después de generar un vínculo con el rubio. Su primer vínculo. Lo destruyó sin pensarlo dos veces.

¿Acaso no era él peor?

Sakura.

Una y otra vez el rubio le había confesado sus sentimientos, una y otra vez el rubio había hecho todo en su poder para hacerla feliz -incluso traer de vuelta a Sasuke para que acabaran junto- sin pensar en su propia felicidad.

¿Acaso no era ella peor?

Ino.

Siempre tratándole como un inútil retrasado, alguien que no llegaba ni a las suelas de sus zapatos, siempre adoptando la actitud de los adultos hacia Naruto, sino tan estrictamente, siempre rumoreando y cuchicheando sobre alguien a quién siquiera conocía.

¿Acaso no era ella peor?

Shikamaru.

Él, que lo sabía todo casi todo, que podría haber hecho un cambio, que podría haber generado un vínculo, porque él, Chouji y Kiba habían estado juntos desde que eran pequeños pero ignorando la posibilidad guiado por los adultos y por sus propias creencias sin fundamentos sobre el rubio. El primero y único que podría haber hecho algo y no había hecho nada.

¿No era él el peor de todos?

Shikamaru recordaba una vez, la única vez que Naruto había faltado aclase por enfermedad -porque no había pintadas, ni gamberradas, ni rastros del rubio por toda Konoha. Y recordaba el día después, el chico completamente normal -sino por su sonrisa, menos genuína de lo normal- sin resquicios de dolencia u herida, diciéndole a él, Chouji y Kiba que había dormido todo el día.

¿Era verdad?

No, ahora lo sabía.

¿Qué... había pasado?

"Hace siete años..." todos los ojos se clavaron en Shikamaru, incluídos los tristes ojos de Kyuubi y los desinteresados ojos de aquel rubio "Naruto faltó a clase..." continuó, y los otros tres enarcaron las cejas, sin ser capaces de recordarlo. Pero no hacía falta. Shikamaru lo recordaba "¿Porqué? No fue por enfermedad como dijo ¿verdad?"

Aquel Naruto le miró, ahora impresionado, con un rostro inocente que, de no ser por los ojos, recordaba al Naruto verdadero.

Pero esa mirada se transformó, lentamente, en una melancólica, llena de aquella desesperación, aquellas ganas de sufrimiento ajeno que les había helado la sangre hacía apenas unos instantes.

Y aquel Naruto respondió, tras reír y felicitar a Shikamaru por ser lo suficientemente atento como para recordarlo.

"**La respuesta es fácil**" alzó los brazos una vez más, mirada clavada en los shinobi "**Aquel día... era el aniversario de la derrota del Kyuubi...y...**" el bijuu agachó la cabeza y volvió a gemir, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

Ino no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla.

Estaba temblando.

Ino abrazó como pudo el rostro de la bestia, confundida.

"¿Y?" apresuró Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

"Escúpelo de una vez, usuratonkachi" añadió rápidamente Sasuke.

Aquel Naruto rió durante unos instantes, cubriéndose la boca, entretenido, cerrando los ojos en su carcajada, completamente sumido en la diversión que le provocaban aquellas personas.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo con el original y con Kyuubi.

"**¿Y? ¿De verdad hace falta preguntarlo?**" preguntó el Naruto oscuro, divertido, volviendo a colocar sus manos en los bolsillos, esta vez de manera juguetona.

Al notar las cuatro miradas expectantes suspiró, decepcionado y sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo del pantalón, alzándola en el aire para gesticular, para darle un poco de ímpetu a su pequeña pregunta.

"**En el aniversario de la derrota de la bestia que destruyó media villa -hipnotizado por Madara, claro que nadie sabe eso- ¿qué creéis que la gente le hará al recipiente de ese monstruo?**"

Y se hizo el silencio.

Y todos, shinobi y Naruto oscuro incluídos, miraron a Kyuubi, esperando una respuesta.

Y, cuando el Naruto oscuro se cruzó de brazos, el bijuu supo que no tenía más remedio que responder.

Porque era el único que podía.

Porque el Naruto oscuro había nacido aquel día, y así como había nacido, había sido hundido en lo más profundo de la mente del rubio.

Y Kyuubi respondió.

Y todos lo esperaban, pero nadie estaba preparado para oírlo.

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~  
><strong>

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias a aquellos que decidan comentar.  
><strong>

**Próxima actualización** Miércoles 12.  
><strong>Feliz cumpleaños, Dark Sethbek! =3<strong>


	15. Traición

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios.**

**Capítulo 13:**

**ikaros-san**: Mwahaha~ Yami-Naru es el mejor para meter drama. Muhísimas gracias por comentar ;)  
><strong>gabyxx21<strong>: Me alegro mucho que te guste, espero seguir así x'D Gracias por comentar.  
><strong>susi-san<strong>: El guión ha hecho su aparición de nuevo D: Nah, es broma XD Siento mucho lo del fallo, resubí el archivo que no era cuando corregí un par de faltas de ortografía. De verdad que lo siento ;w; Eran ideas, pero al final me quedé con la del 'Hiraijin' para continuar la historia porque le metí un plot twist de la leche X'D Gracias por avisarme, y por comentar.  
><strong>kAeDe-HiMe<strong>: ¡Yami-Naru adjudicado! Mejor le producimos en serie para evitar una batalla campal... Me hace feliz que te guste, gracias por comentar.  
><strong>zanzamaru<strong>: Hay una técnica de espera impaciente que yo llamo '¡CORRER EN CÍRCULOS CUADRADOS!' es una técnica secreta de las fangirls de mi familia, pero te cedo el copyright por ser tú. Yo celebré el cumpleaños de Naruto presentando un trabajo de Historia de la educación _con un tomo escondido entre los libros_. Me grupo lo hizo de los mejores :D Muchas gracias por comentar, como siempre, me alegra mucho que te guste.

**Capítulo 14**:

**AnataYume**: Iba a escribir un One-Shot de cómo nació lentamente el Naruto oscuro... ¿lo hago? Sólo dime, a mi no me importa si me lo piden nwn Muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>moamoa2<strong>: Va~le, no seppuku. Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, ¡y por comentar! Me relaja saber que no os enfadasteis conmigo ;w; Te~he~ '_dormir menos es vivir más_' lo sé muy bien, estudié el día antes para mis exámenes de acceso a la universidad (PAU), unas 3000 páginas de las 6 de la mañana de un día hasta las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente y salí a las 7 para hacer los exámenes :'P Pero ahora estoy en la uni, hell yeah! De nuevo, gracias por comentar.  
><strong>eminahinata<strong>: La intriga es mi mejor arma, el drama, la segunda, ¡y el humor la tercera! Desearía que fuera el smut, pero necesito más doujins hard... Y sep, soy perversa, tengo un título de broma que me dió mi primo cuando tenía cinco años que así lo dice. Me alegra mucho que te gustara, y gracias por comentar.  
><strong>Niknok19:<strong> Me alegra que te gustara, muchas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>DarkSethbek<strong>: Hohoho~ La nota va dedicada a tí ;) Muchas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>Magusficty<strong>: 'Sufriendo, sufriendo, cuando nos relajamos, todo es bello', siguiendo esto, aunque el final sea una mierda fluff, os encantará. Ale. Porque soy vaga XD Graicias por comentar.  
><strong>Brye<strong>: Creo que todos, alguna vez, hemos querido entrar en el mundo de Naruto, dar un par de hostias, y hacernos amigos suyos. A mi me molesta que Kishimoto no profundice en la historia del clan Uzumaki como lo hizo con el clan Uchiha porque, a ver, está claro que son un clan importante -que los mataron con razones- entonces ¿porqué desvela tan poco? Puede tener un as bajo la manga, pero últimamente no avanza en los desarrollos de los personajes porque está atascado con la Guerra Ninja :/ Estoy en la universidad X'D Y se supone que tendría que estar haciendo tres informes de Psicología. Ains, mañana estoy muerta. Graicas por comentar, como siempre.  
><strong>zanzamaru<strong>: Once again~ Ahora se resolverán tus dudas, tranqui XD Y subí el archivo que no era intentando corregir un par de faltas de ortografía, FAIL a la vieja usanza, vamos :'D Gracias por comentar.  
><strong>Hime-Sora:<strong> Me temo que no tengo un facebook propio desde el que poder apuntarme, y el que tengo está más abandonado que myspace. De todas formas, prefiero que vosotros, mis lectoras y lectores, seáis los que leáis mis fanfics, porque nada hace más ilusión a un autor que una persona, rebuscando entre el archivo de fanfics, haga click en el tuyo y le guste, y decida comentar, y que te siga a lo largo del camino con el resto de tus fanfics. Es como un rayo de sol en un día de tormenta nwn Muchas gracias por comentar, -y por creerme merecedora de participar en tal evento, es un verdadero honor, de verdad, pero no tengo facebook y soy una vieja anticuada X'D Ains, acabo de llamarme vieja :')- y gracias por animarme con el FAIL del 12 XD Ya está arreglado ;)  
><strong>Rikkathum<strong>: ¡Lector a la saca! *baile de tengo-un/a-nuevo/a-lector/a de HikaruWinter* \o/ Muchas gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de comentar, me alegro mucho de que te guste.  
><strong>Anónimo<strong>: Y~ aquí tienes la conti. Muchísimas gracias por comentar.

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/ Negrita(Kyuubi)/ **_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/ _Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_**

**Advertencias:** El dios Angst ha hablado. Es mi propio dios yupi *referencia al vídeo 'Españistán', en Youtube para quien quiera verlo***  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, Death Sethbek. Te deseo un feliz día y que cumplas muchos más. Te tengo un regalín angsty que publicaré tras este cap~  
>En serio, muy angsty.<p>

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

La mirada de todos los presentes estaba fija en el zorro de nueve colas, encogido sobre sí mismo, orejas gachas, emanando el aura de la criatura más desgraciada del planeta.

"_**¿Quieres que le traicione?**_" preguntó al Naruto oscuro, usando el pensamiento, como tantas otras veces, pasando el intercambio desapercibido para los shinobi medio ocultos a su espalda.

"_**Habla. Ellos lo saben. Pero no quieren admitirlo.**_" exigió el rubio, nunca apartando su mirada del zorro, todavía con aquella postura relajada, una mano en un bolsillo, la otra colgando lánguida a su lado.

El zorro mostró los dientes casi imperceptiblemente.

"_**¿Y porqué debería **_**yo**_** traicionar a Naruto?**_" gruñó "_**Yo soy lo único que tiene. Él es lo único que tengo**_" murmuró "_**No pienso hacerlo**_" retrocedió un paso, asustado, notando las cuatro miradas clavadas en el pelaje de su lomo.

No podía perder a Naruto.

No.

No podía.

No.

No quería estar solo.

No.

No otra vez.

No.

No quería que lo sellaran, solo, en la oscuridad.

No.

Otra vez no, por favor.

Pero aquel Naruto no le miró sádicamente ni cruelmente, ni siquiera con aquel aire egoísta que antes tanto le gustaba y, ahora, tras conocer a Naruto, repudiaba.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron relajantes, casi tranquilizadores, calmados, sin una pizca de mentira ni duda, tan solo con tristeza, tristeza con la cual los tres habitantes de aquella mente estaban familiarizados.

"_**Porque yo soy él, y hay cosas que ni yo quiero contar...pero quiero que se sepan**_" explicó, con una suave sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para los ninja, tan fijados como estaban en el zorro.

"**Naruto...**"

El silencio se rompió, y Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru casi saltaron de la sorpresa, tras casi cinco minutos de absoluto silencio.

Se dio cuenta, entonces, de Ino, que le abrazaba con preocupación.

Y decidió continuar.

"**Es el día de su cumpleaños**" decidió empezar "**El día en el que nació sus padres me sellaron en su interior... y... los maté. Casi no estaba bajo los efectos del Sharingan pero yo... Yo... Desde entonces, todos los días, en su cumpleaños, el mismo día del festival que celebráis, un grupo de aldeanos decide...**" su tono se volvió casi divertido dentro de la ironía, los shinobi expectantes, sabiendo lo que esperaba pero sin realmente querer oírlo "**...llevar a cabo una pequeña caza del zorro**" Kyuubi se tumbó, con cuidado de no hacerle daño a la rubia que le acariciaba la mejilla, y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus garras "**Naruto era el zorro**" levantó la cabeza "**Listillo, ¿qué hacen los humanos en ese juego inútil de 'cazar al zorro'?**"

Y Shikamaru se dió cuenta.

Y Sakura.

Y Sasuke.

E Ino.

Todos.

Los aldeanos, en el aniversario del día en el que Naruto había nacido, intentaban... matarle.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

"La misión ha cambiado. La investigación tendrá que esperar"

Los ninja miraron a Kakashi confundidos, sin llegar a entender el porqué de su decisión.

Hasta el momento la misión iba bien.

Habían encontrado más de veinte laboratorios y liberado a casi una treintena de experimentos y presos. ¿Porqué detenerse ahora?

Yamato, no lo comprendía.

"¿Sempai? ¿Hay alguna emergencia?"

El peliblanco, como respuesta, señaló el pergamino a su espalda.

"Esto" se pudo la máscara y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida "Que los grupos 1, 3, 4 y 5 continúen investigando. Sai, Yamato, vosotros conmigo. El resto del grupo 2, seréis laavanzadilla y guardas de la retaguardia. 'Esto' tiene que llegar a Konoha sea como sea"

"¡Sí, señor!"

Y Yamato se preguntó que era aquello que había hecho que Kakashi, siempre fijado en completar sus misiones, hubiera decidido abandonar esta para llevar algo a Konoha.

Y algo hizo 'click' en su cabeza.

Porque Kakashi había entrado con Sai en el laboratorio principal de Orochimaru, dónde el

Y todos se desvanecieron, camino a Konoha.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Madara daba vueltas en aquella cueva en la que, no mucho tiempo ha, su querido y último descendiente vivo había adquirido el Mangekyou eterno.

Y luego le habían arrastrado de vuelta a aquel agujero llamado Konoha y le habían lavado el cerebro para que les ayudara.

¡Ha!

Él había tenido la idea primero.

Malditos...

En fin, su plan podía continuar igualmente.

En realidad, era mejor.

Mucho mejor estar solo en el poder que tener que compartirlo.

¿Y aquel debilucho de Sasuke?

Sería su pequeño conejo de indias.

Tenía que dejar a los jóvenes para obtener la descendencia...

...pero eso no impedía que todo lo que había investigado Orochimaru tuviera que irse a pique.

De hecho, si su plan funcionaba, no sólo lograría hacer de su descendiente una marioneta, sino que aquel maldito zorro demonio pagaría por todas y cada una de sus ofensas.

Aquel insolente.

Le haría sufrir.

Sufrir como nunca nadie le había hecho sufrir.

Le arrebataría todo.

Todo lo que tenía.

Sin excepción.

Sus sueños.

Su vida.

Sus amigos.

Su hogar.

Se lo quitaría con gusto.

Y luego...

Luego se convertiría en otra marioneta que manipular.

Porque necesitaba 'sacrificios' para las bestias una vez terminara de usarlas.

Y nada es mejor que un recipiente del clan Uzumaki.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Naruto abrió los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo en aquel espacio rojo.

Cielo.

Agua.

Todo lo que le rodeaba era del color de la sangre.

Miró su reflejo.

Una yukata naranja adornaba su delgada y enfermiza figura, su piel tostada, mucho, mucho más pálida, ojeras bajo cansados y afilados, pupila incluída, ojos lavanda, y dos orejas zorrunas de un naranja pálido sobresaliendo del lugar donde antes se encontraban sus orejas humanas.

A su espalda, nueve colas que iban del negro al blanco, pasando por el marrón, rojo y naranja, ondeaban con intranquilidad y debilidad, apenas levantando un palmo del suelo, como si su peso fuera demasiado, como si su portador hacía tiempo que fuera incapaz de agitarlas con la fuerza debida.

Y se sentía débil.

Tan débil.

¿Y Kyuubi?

Se sentía solo.

Y frío.

Y tenía sueño.

Y hambre.

¿Y Kyuubi?

Su apariencia no le molestaba.

Era un monstruo.

Lo sabía.

¿Y Kyuubi?

Tenía tantas ganas de dormir.

De hundirse en suave pelaje.

De descansar.

De perderse una vez más en la oscuridad.

Tan reconfortante...

¿Y Kyuubi?

Se dejó caer de rodillas, rojo tiñendo allí donde tocaba su yukata, pequeños puntos negros, lágrimas, marcándose en su regazo.

Llevó una mano a su rostro.

¿Estaba llorando?

No.

No era posible.

¿Porqué?

Había tantas razones para llorar en su vida...

Abusos.

Torturas.

Persecuciones.

Abucheos.

Murmullos.

Odio.

Desprecio.

Impotencia.

Desesperación.

Hambre.

Frío.

¿Porqué soledad?

¿Porqué lloraba?

No lo entendía.

No quería entenderlo.

Sólo quería a Kyuubi.

"_Dijiste que... no me dejarías solo... ¿era mentira?_" murmuró, voz rasposa y seca, como la de aquel que no ha bebido un trago de agua en semanas, como la de aquel que ha olvidado abrigarse en invierno, como la de aquel que descuida su salud.

Pero eso a Naruto no le importaba.

Porque Kyuubi siempre le curaba.

Pero Kyuubi no estaba.

¿Le había abandonado?

No.

Kyuubi no.

Él era el único que nunca lo haría.

¿Entonces porqué?

Oh, sí.

El coma.

Alguien venía a despertale.

...

Pero no quería.

Quería dormir.

Quería despertarse feliz, cálido entre el pelaje de Kyuubi, observando aquellas estrellas, cielo y agua, reflejadas como en un espejo inamovible, calma, tranquilidad, todo para sí mismo y para su demonio interior.

Para nadie más.

Porque Kyuubi era el único que lo comprendía, ahora lo sabía.

Sasuke le había traicionado, Sakura le había ignorado, los demás le habían infravalorado y se habían burlado de él, le habían pegado y pisoteado, humillado.

Estaba mejor dormido.

Y, por eso, cerró los ojos.

Y dejó que la oscuridad, una vez más, le inundara.

Su vista.

Su comprensión.

Todo, envuelto en la oscuridad.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios. **  
><strong>Próxima actualización:<strong> Sábado 15


	16. Sueño con estrellas

Muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que dejen comentarios.

**Rikkathum**: ¡Yey! Te~he~ Me alegro mucho que te guste. Aquí está la actualización.  
><strong>Hime-Sora<strong>: Me gusta la venganza. La venganza es buena. Pero me gushta en frío hohoho~ Parecemos fangirls malvadas xD No, espera, lo somos · · · ¡Aw! ¡Gracias! 3 Me alegro tanto de que leas mi fic *llora* Aquí está la esperada actualización.  
><strong>emihinata:<strong> A mi también se me hizo difícil el pensar que a Gaara lo intentaran matar tantas veces y a Naruto no -teniendo en cuenta que el Shukaku no causó una masacre como Kyuubi-. Es de naturaleza humana temer y odiar aquello que tiene más poder, aunque ese algo quiera protegerles, porque es una amenaza. Geh, me declaro gata loca, reniego de mi humanidad. Me alegro que te guste, ¡gracias por comentar!  
><strong>Niknok19<strong>: ;) XD =3  
><strong>Susana Mode<strong>: Aquí está la conti. Yep, tuve un día de angsty -es de cuando escribí el OneShot Eddie Maelstorm *publi OFF*- y salió eso X3 Sep, el del pergamino es el cuarto Hokage, también conocido como Minato. Ya desvelaré más más adelante -y la secuela, la secuela es básicamente para desarrollar esa incógnita de la historia. ¡Gracias por comentar!  
><strong>AnataYume<strong>: Toda la narración es simultánea -cuando pasa de un grupo a otro (SakuInoShikaSasu a TsunaShizuKibaHinaLee a Madara a KakaYamaSai a NaruKyuu y demás). Sólo hay saltos temporales cuando cambia la escena dentro del mismo grupo (sólo lo he hecho con SakuInoShikaSasuKyuu y creo que fue cuando cambié de capítulo). Lo siento si es confuso, intentaré ponerlo mejor la próxima vez ;w; Gracias por comentar nwn  
><strong>Brye<strong>: Sí, sigue vivo. Es peor que Orochimaru. Me reí con lo de 'castrenlo' XD A Naruto le tocará despertar dentro de no-demasiado (voy por la página 55 de 73 en el archivo. A 3-4 páginas por cap, tengo los días contados) pero no puedo decir nada sobre cerrarse en sí mismo. Tengo un plot twist pensado que puede provocarlo -si lo llevo acabo- pero tampoco me agrada la idea. Yo también me cerré una vez en mí misma, y fue horrible (sobre todo para mi madre). Gracias por comentar :)  
><strong>Kishi Hina<strong>: Otra que quiere castrar. Sabéis que os adoro ¿no? Pues ale, lo dejo caer. No puedo evitar hacer sufrir a Naru, es un personaje del que se puede sacar mucho jugo angsty, y me gusta tanto que acabo odiando a casi todos los demás X'D Muchas gracias por comentar \o  
><strong>amaya1313<strong>: Es algo tonto, de veras X'D Hace tiempo ví un anime -lo siento, no recuerdo el nombre, he visto demasiados- donde el protagonista se veía a sí mismo como un monstruo desfigurado, y veía a los demás como lo que verdaderamente eran -los malos monstruos feísmos, la gente buena era preciosa- y se me ocurrió que Naruto -después de tanto decirle que era un monstruo, que no debería existir y resto de estupideces de los aldeanos- se viera como algún tipo de criatura monstruosa -aunque sea adasdgfsdante de hermoso-. Espero que aclare dudas [?] ¡Gracias por comentar!  
><strong>susi-san:<strong> Muchas gracias a tí por comentar, aquí está la actualización :)  
><strong>Anónimo:<strong> Hohoho~ Me siento importante y me has dado una idea para un crossover XD Gracias por comentar nwn  
><strong>ikaros-san<strong>: Regalo por la inspiración. Ainsh, que genial es tener inspiración.  
><em>Todos siempre se esperamos que alguien nos salve, pero Naruto nunca lo podría soñar.<em>  
><em>Si bien, cuando aquella mano -pálida, fina- alcanzó la suya -morena, cayosa- el imposible sueño se volvió realidad.<em>  
><em>Y cuando aquellos ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos, el tiempo se detuvo.<em>  
><em>Y cuando aquel ser -porque tal belleza no podía ser humana- le sacó de la oscuridad, tiró de él hacia la luz, no pudo evitar sonreír.<em>  
><em>Porque, por muy irreal que fuera, no era un sueño.<em>  
><em>Y era feliz.<em>  
><em>Porque ya estaba cansado de soñar para luego despertar en aquella realidad.<em>  
><em>Él quería una realidad en la cual, al despertarse de una pesadilla, tuviera alguien a su lado para abrazarle, para consolarle, para estar con él.<em>  
><em>Y era feliz, sí, porque le había encontrado.<em>  
>Lindo, ¿neh? Ains, si mi inspiración se pusiera en automático más a menudo *niega encogiéndose de hombros* ¿Y qué quería decir yo con esto? Ah, si. YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO QUE SALVEN A NARU ;W; Dicho eso ¡gracias por comentar!<br>**kAeDe-HiMe**: También odio a Madara, no eres la única. Echo tanto de menos su Tobi MODE TwT SUBASTA de NARU OSCURO. Primera oferta de kAeDe-HiMe. ¿Alguien dá más? XD Gracias por comentar nwn  
><strong>veruto kaname<strong>: Sí, os adoro, ya lo he dicho antes, pero os adoro. Sí, desahógate en tu hermana, las hermanas siempre se lo merecen -yo lo hago con mis primos Naruto fuera una persona normal, aunque fuera NARUTO, yo creo que tanta basura acabaría colmando el vaso. La salud mental tiene un límite, y le han metido demasiada presión. Eso es mi opinion, claro X'D Pero aún así, creo que querría proteger a todos los **********, porque tiene el corazón demasiado grande. Gracias por comentar.  
><strong>ZANGO-1<strong>: ¡Whee! ¡Victory! ¡Lectora para el saco! ¡Mwahahaha! Ahora, después de este ataque de locura fangirlista, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Aquí va la conti~  
><strong>zanzamaru<strong>: Corriendo en círculos cuadrados. Me siento orgullosa por alguna razón. Pain ya destruyó la aldea *trollface* Y sí, le violaban, pero lo cambié porque entonces tendría que haber puesto rating M y porque cierta amiga mía es una plasta -y le parecía demasiado cruel- :') LANZA LA BOMBA KYUUBI *saltando con cosplay de animadora y pompones* ¡DA EN EL BLANCO QUE TÚ PUEDES! \o/ Gracias por comentar.

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/ Negrita(Kyuubi)/ **_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/ _Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_**

**Advertencias:** El dios Angst ha hablado. Es mi propio dios yupi *referencia al vídeo 'Españistán', en Youtube para quien quiera verlo***  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Kyuubi miró cómo Naruto se desperezaba de nuevo, incorporándose con dificultad y frotando sus brillantes ojos azules, un azul tan profundo como la oscuridad que les envolvía y a la vez tan brillante como los miles de millones de estrellas que la iluminaban.

El rubio bostezó, se miró a sí mismo y luego al zorro, para dedicarle una boba y somñolienta sonrisa, una sonrisa relajada y tranquila.

"_Buenos días, bola de pelos_"

"_**Kyuubi, mocoso**_" respingó el zorro, haciéndose el despreocupado aunque, en realidad, estaba realmente nervioso. ¿Despertaría hoy? Se sentía emocionado y triste al mismo tiempo.

Por una parte quería que el rubio recuperara sus fuerzas y continuara entrenando, viajando, todo lo que quisiera hacer que le hiciera feliz, pero por otra parte nunca había hablado tanto tiempo con el rubio desde que le ¿'amaestró'? Sí, podría decirse así. Él no era un cacho de pan, después de todo.

La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió aún más, dirigiendo su mirada a las estrellas.

"_¿Cómo fué la noche... en la que te sellaron por primera vez?_"preguntó, curioso, apoyando la cabeza en la nuca del bijuu, que le miró de refilón para dar un potente suspiro.

De nuevo, no duraría mucho. Ya se estaba durmiendo de nuevo y, supuso, una historia para dormir no importaba tanto después de todo.

"_**Yo, como mis hermanos**_" empezó, en tono ameno aunque igual de profundo que de costumbre "_**Soy una encarnación de los sentimientos negativos del mundo... Bueno, una porción, antes todos conformábamos una sola entidad. Yo soy el odio y, por ejemplo, Niibi, la venganza**_"

"_¿Y Shukaku?_" interrumpió el rubio, voz interesada pero apagándose por momentos.

El Kyuubi sonrió levemente.

"_**Shukaku...¿Ichibi? Él es un caso especial. Es la locura**_"rió el zorro, pensando en el mapache gigante de arena, pero en cuanto recordó que había sido extraído de su jinchuuriki y absorvido por esa estúpida estátua o lo que fuera, apretó los dientes. Los demás bijuu eran su única familia, aparte de sus jinchuuriki, claro.

"_Hn_" afirmó el rubio, dejando notar la dificultad que era hablar en aquel momento. Estaba volviendo a dormirse.

El zorro levantó la cabeza, haciendo que Naruto, con ojos entreabiertos con cansancio, se escurriera de nuevo entre el hueco entre sus homóplatos, y no pudo evitar sonreír con burla y mofa.

"_**Dejemos la historia para otro día, bebé**_" decidió, con tono desinteresado "_**Y te contaré muchas, muchas cosas sobre los otros bijuu y cómo Madara me encontró cuando yo me ocultaba del mundo**_"

No recibió respuesta.

Naruto volvía a estar profundamente dormido.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Sakura lo había decidido.

Después de aquello, tenía que hablar con el rubio.

Tras revelar aquella siniestra caza que sus vecinos, gente a la que creían conocer, gente que creían normal, gente 'cotidiana' que veían todos los días, incluso que saludaban por las mañanas, la contraparte oscura de Naruto había desaparecido, envuelto en aquella oscuridad que les rodeaba, volviendo a su lugar en aquella mente, desvaneciéndose.

Y Sakura no lo entendía.

No, no conseguía entenderlo.

¿Porqué perseguirían al trasto de Naruto..._así_?

El simple pensamiento provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

De pronto, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar.

La oscuridad se disolvió en cenizas y, tomando la forma de negros cuervos, alzaron el vuelo, desapareciendo en un cielo estrellado que se reflejaba en el agua sobre la que caminaban.

Como caminar sobre el espacio.

No se podía distinguir dónde acababa el cielo y comenzaba el océano, como si éste le diera vida al segundo y a la inversa, como si el cielo llorara las aguas sobre las que caminaban y esas mismas aguas sangraran en el cielo, disolviendo el horizonte.

Realmente hermoso.

Pero no pudieron contemplarlo como se merecía, pensamientos sobre aquel Naruto, ajeno y extraño a ellos pero aún así parte del verdadero Naruto, frescas en su mente. Así como sus palabras, sus acciones...y aquellos ojos, llenos de desprecio y odio así como desesperación y terror, todo mezclado de una manera que la pelirrosa nunca hubiera creído posible.

Aquel lugar era, decidió Sakura, un remanso de paz entre tanta tristeza, como si el mar lo hubiera creado el mismo Naruto, de sus lágrimas, como si la sangre, el esfuerzo inútil, el sudor tras aquellos entrenamientos, como si todo se combinara para crear aquel lugar tan acogedor y, a la vez, tan solitario.

Solitario era una buena palabra para describirlo, pero no estaban solos.

No muy lejos, Kyuubi -unas veinte veces más grande que el gigante que habían visto hace unos instantes frente a ellos, en un intento vano de protegerles del Naruto oscuro- enrollado sobre sí mismo, cabeza levantada, orejas alzadas en su dirección y aura ligeramente hostil.

Era como si las bromas, el fanfarroneo y el egocentrismo no fueran más que una actuación del rubio para ocultar a aquel demonio... un demonio terrible y... ¿protector?

Era como el guardián del muchacho.

Un guardián receloso y algo sobreprotector.

Sasuke le señaló y, tras indicarles con la cabeza que se acercaran, los cuatro ninja caminaron con paso prudente hacia el bijuu hasta que estaban a la distancia de un brazo.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, el silencio era tan... tenso, tan profundo en aquel lugar, tan inalterable. Casi parecía un insulto hablar.

"_**No hace falta**_" escucharon todos, pero, al mirar al Kyuubi se dieron cuenta de que no hablaba, era como si... "_**Si, estáis escuchando mis pensamientos. No es tan difícil de creer, estáis en lo más profundo de una consciencia ¿no?**_"

Sakura le miró, ojos abiertos que cerró de inmediato en concentración, los ninja dirigiendo ahora su atención hacia la pelirrosa.

"_¿A-así?_" preguntó la pelirrosa, en lo que parecía un tímido susurro, sonrojándose de inmediato.

"_**No está mal**_" asintió el zorro "_**¿Intentáis despertar a Naruto o no? Se despierta a ratos pero no consigo mantenerle despierto losuficiente para sacarle de aquí sin consecuencias**_" informó, con completa tranquilidad, aunque la preocupación inundaba sus enhormes ojos rojos.

"_¿Se despierta?_" preguntó Ino, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, actuando rápido. Ella era la líder de aquella misión, tenía que ser eficiente y profesional... o intentarlo.

"_Sobre todo intentarlo_" escuchó la voz de Shikamaru, sarcástica y algo molesta, y le miró, asustada.

"_¿Me...Me has escuchado? Eso no lo pensé para el público._"

Los otros tres se le quedaron mirando.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

Así que, rápidamente, decidieron subir al lomo del bijuu -esperando no ser devorados- para ver cómo estaba Naruto.

El gigantesco zorro no se quejó, tan solo dijo que ni se les ocurría la fantástica idea de pedir ayuda, les tiraría al agua, así que los cuatro empezaron a subir, intentando no hacer daño a la bestia, ayudados por el pelaje y los huesos.

De pronto una imagen apareció en las mentes de todos, y tanto Sakura como Sasuke se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

"_Deja de pensar en mi culo, Ino_" pidió el Uchiha, deteniéndose un instante antes de continuar la escalada.

"_¿Porqué?_" se preguntó Sakura, ignorando completamente que los demás la escuchaban "_A mi me encanta._"

"_A. Mi. ¡No! ¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo podéis pensar en cosas como estas después de todo lo que hemos visto?_" escucharon a Shikamaru, algo sorprendidos por la fuerza negativa de sus pensamientos y avergonzados por siquiera discutir por algo tan, en aquellos momentos, estúpido, pero el pensamiento del Jonnin fue rápidamente continuado por sus hormonas "_Si fuera Temari aún..._"

Todos se gigaron para mirar a Shikamaru. Ese pensamiento sí que les había pillado por sorpresa.

Éste les miró, sorprendido, hasta que el entendimiento se abrió paso en su rostro junto con un rubor que llegó hasta su cuello.

"_Lo pensé en voz alta, ¿verdad?_" sus compañeros asintieron y, en lugar del suspiro de pesadez que, por supuesto, soltó, se encontraron con una respuesta inusual y que no se esperaban en absoluto "_Mierda._"

Cuando al fin llegaron al lomo del animal se encontraron a un Naruto durmiendo pacíficamente, vistiendo ropas extrañas que iban del negro al naranja, pasando por el granate, que dejaban al desnudo su torso y le daban un aire etéreo, como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

La primera en acercarse fue Sakura, Sasuke paralizado en el sitio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Ese ¿era Naruto? Era el original ¿verdad? Sí, no cabía duda.

Le tenía delante, a un Naruto etéreo, casi hermoso -hermoso con todas las puñeteras letras del abecedario-, durmiente, con un rostro tan...calmado. Pero ¿y ahora qué?

Sakura sacudió al rubio, colocándole en su regazo en un inútil intento por despertarle.

"_¡Naruto!_" llamó la pelirrosa, con urgencia, sin respuesta.

A sus ojos, el rubio no hacía otra cosa que dormir.

"_¡Venga Naruto!_" apremió Sakura "_¡Tienes que despertar! ¡Killer Bee ya se ha despertado! ¡Por favor!_" casi chilló, haciendo que Ino se sugetara la cabeza con una mirada molesta, aunque estaba casi tan preocupada como la pelirrosa.

"_Sakura..._" Shikamaru colocó una mano en su hombro, negando con la cabeza.

"_¡Si esto no funciona... ¿qué lo hará?_" lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas "_Es Naruto. Tedría que estar saltando, molestando a gente y sonriendo por ahí, no... no así_"

Ino se agachó a su lado, abrazándola, mirando a Naruto.

"_Lo sabemos, por eso mismo vamos a despertarle_" asintió la rubia, buscando ayuda en Shikamaru.

El chico miró la escena y asintió.

"_¿Pero cómo?_" preguntó, agachándose a su lado, mirando al rubio.

"_Heh, parece el bello durmiente..._"

Los tres shinobi se volvieron hacia el dueño de la voz, boquiabiertos -no, eso era quedarse corto, tenían los ojos fuera de las órbitas y las mandíbulas rozando en el suelo.

¿_Sasuke_ acababa de _pensar_ que _Naruto_ parecía un _bello durmiente_? ¡¿Y había reído? ¡¿Qué coño les había metido Ino en la comida?

En cuanto el pelinegro se dio cuenta de la audiencia que le había escuchado se volvió de un tono rojo que rivalizaba con el de los tomates que tanto le gustaban.

Y a las chicas casi les da un vaído.

Pero se recuperaron rápidamente.

Estaban en una misión, no podían dejar que les afectara que a Sasuke, Naruto le pareciera mono... ¡OH, POR EL AMOR DE-BLASFEMIA!

"_Aunque es verdad que está realmente sexy..._"

De nuevo, tres miradas perplejas fijas en un compañero.

O mas bien compañera.

"_¿Qué? ¡Es sexy!_"

Sakura miró a Ino perpleja, sin saber realmente qué pensar o decir.

"_Una rival menos"_

Tampoco parecía hacer falta.

"_¡Hey! ¡Te he oído!_" chilló Ino, mirando con rabia a Sakura.

Ladeó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Naruto.

"_Bueno, vale, quédate con el wondergay, yo me quedo con el sexybi_"

"_**Así me gusta, rompiendo la tensión y jugando a adivinanzas sobre tendencias sexuales de conocidos. ¿Despertáis ya a Naruto?**_"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Los comentarios me hacen feliz, yo, feliz, escribo capítulos, los capítulos necesitan comentarios.  
>Sabéis a dónde quiero ir a parar ¿neh?<p> 


	17. Causa

Muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que se tomen la molestia de comentar.

**Rikkathum**: Me alegro mucho que te gustara. Nos vemos ¿aquí?  
><strong>Magusficty<strong>: A mi también me encata Kyuubi. Es tan sarcástico como me lo imaginaba, directamente salido de mi imaginación y servido en bandeja, como quien dice XD Aquí la conti -antes de lo que creía LOL  
><strong>Anónimo<strong>: ¡Como mande! \o  
><strong>Kishi Hina<strong>: Si tú te reíste leyendo, imagínate a mí, escribiendo. Terminé -en medio de mi clase de Psicología-, lo releí... y tuve que salir porque no aguantaba X'D Te~he~ Gracias a tí por comentar, y ¡aquí va la conti!  
><strong>eminahinata<strong>: Sep, Wondergay hohoho~ De verdad que quiero escribir algo smutty/yaoi/slash, pero necesito poner una introducción a los sentimientos de los idiotas incompetentes estos *señala a Sasuke y Naruto* el uno sin líbido y el otro idiota, dónde me metí...Aquí la conti, espero que tengas un buen día, el mío no estuvo mal X'D Será porque aun no hice los deberes :'3  
><strong>nayumi<strong>: Pelea Naru-bueno contra Naru-oscuro, oído cocina. Lo pondré en los OneShot por hacer -ya tengo tres encargos, ¡whee!. Dedicado a tí irá. Y~aquí la conti  
><strong>zanzamaru<strong>: XD Sep, Sasuke se quemó a sí mismo Kyuubi~chan Puede que ponga 'eso' en la secuela, sep, tengo que hacerlo muy cruel y slash hohoho~ *enhorabuena, has despertado a un monstruo* De paso meto el smut. Unos tres, mínimo. Uno situación inversa. Me gusta la situación inversa, divertida *empieza a murmurar cosas sin sentido [?]*. No puse la fecha porque tengo que hacer 3 trabajos, dos de ellos para mañana. Vine aquí porque no me daba más la cabeza X'D Y~ ¡conti!  
><strong>Brye<strong>: Yo también. Nadie parece entender nuestro entretenimiento. En mi opinión, el mundo no giraría sin mentiras -tanto las gordas como las piadosas-, al menos en la sociedad actual. Metí eso en el fanfic para mostrar cómo sería carecer de intimidad. Un asco. Hohoho~ Me queda un telediario -como quien dice* :') Hohoho~ 'You got that right, my friend'. Y yo también me quedé con cara de moco con que Tobi no era Madara... y Madara es increíble, tiene el Rinnengan y todo. Ay, dios, no se si aguantaré hasta la semana que viene para el próximo capítulo. Yo también había pensado en Obito -por eso de que le falta el sharingan del ojo izquierdo-. Hmm~ Y LO NECESITO PARA LA SECUELA D:  
><strong>amaya1313<strong>: Ino fue quien lo dijo. Sep. Naruto SIEMPRE es adorable hohoho~ Y conti~  
><strong>Hime-Sora<strong>: Yo también lo leí en el databook x'D Voy por el sexto de 'eso' que tu y yo sabemos de Naruto malvado. Tendré los diez... quiero decir, empezaré a publicar... la semana que viene, con suerte. O dentro de dos semanas. Depende de cuantos deberes tenga X'D ¡Gracias!  
><strong>susi-san<strong>: XD Sakura solo pensó 'Una rival menos' e Ino se picó toda y soltó lo de Wondergay (El gay increíble/ wonder también se utiliza cuando alguien se pregunta algo 'I was wondering...' Me preguntaba... Me pareció un juego de palabras perfecto XD) y Sexybi (El bi sexy/ bi también significa cola, que hace referencia a los demonios con cola -si me lo pensé y todo LOL). Si Sakura se lo devolvió después de la interrupción de Kyuubi lo dejaré para vuestra imaginación XD  
><strong>ikaros-san<strong>: Eso pienso hacer hohoho~  
><strong>Susana Mode<strong>: Tengo un plan especial para la secuela donde se desvelará 'eso' hohoho~ Y sí, Sasuke es un Wondergay XD ¿Cuando no dan miedo Ino y Sakura? Gracias a tí por comentar.  
><strong>JessyXfanXanime<strong>: Me has hecho refeliz, querida lectora. Gracias por comentar. Aquí la conti prometida =3  
><strong>ZANGO-1<strong>: Me alegro que te haya echo gracia XD A mi casi me echan de clase cuando me puse a releerlo porque me dio la risa floja :'D  
><strong>milk goku<strong>: Mi cerebro sí que lo imaginó, y a Kyuubi. Sobre todo a Kyuubi. Kyuubi me va a demandar un día de estos...  
><strong>Niknok19<strong>: El Kyuunaru quedaría genial, pero Vi -amiga malvada- me pidió -por FAX e_eU- un SasuNaru para leer mientras va en tren, aunque no me importa mucho la pairing siempre que Naruto acabe siendo feliz(también soy fan del KyuuNaru, NaruSasu, NaruHina y NaruSaku, aunque tengo problemas con Sakura), que al pobre le ha caído mucha mierda encima. Me alegra que ye haya gustado :D  
><strong>veruto kaname<strong>: Sep, cliché a lo bestia pero va a pasar. Mi cerebro lo ve venir... porque él escribe, yo solo tecleo. Sasuke acaba de desvelar un secreto que no tenía ni idea que poseía. Me encanta. Me encanto. LOL. Naruto y su corazoncín~ Ains~ Le loveo~ ¡Y CONTII~!

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/ Negrita(Kyuubi)/ **_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/ _Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_**

**Advertencias:** El dios Angst ha hablado. Es mi propio dios yupi *referencia al vídeo 'Españistán', en Youtube para quien quiera verlo***  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Algo no iba bien.

Ino había realizado los sellos. ¿Porqué seguían ahí dentro? ¿Porqué no había despertado Naruto?

Kyuubi suspiró, rendido, volviendo a colocar la cabeza -que había levantado, expectante, para mirar incómodamente a los ninja de su espalda- entre sus patas.

"_¿No funciona?_" preguntó Shikamaru, mirando cómo la rubia empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, realizando los mismos sellos una y otra vez, revisando las marcas que había pintado alrededor del rubio, repitiendo el proceso.  
>La rubia negó, perpleja.<p>

¡Tenía que funcionar!

¡Era la técnica especial de su familia!

Si era una mente ¡llama a un Yamanaka! ¡Era su maldito eslogan!

"_¿No podemos despertarle? ¿Todo eso... y seguiremos atrapados aquí? ¿_Seguirá_ atrapado aquí?_"

El pensamiento de Sasuke se elevó drásticamente, ira deslizándose entre las palabras como flechas que, envenenadas, se clavaban en la mente debilitada de la pobre rubia.

Y no aguantó más.

"_¡Lo he intentado!_" casi chilló, intentando controlarse sin éxito, repitiendo el proceso una vez más sin resultados, sin obtener una reacción del rubio, tan solo la respiración tranquila y pausada de alguien que duerme "_¡No puedo hacer milagros! ¡No soy mi padre, maldita sea!_"murmuró, perdiéndose en su histeria, volviendo a intentarlo, agotando su chakra, casi...

Kyuubi la detuvo con su cola, rozando el rostro de la rubia en el que, completamente ajena a lo que la rodeaba, ríos de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Dejó los sellos y miró al zorro, que, de nuevo, había levantado la cabeza y les miraba con calma y cierta resignación.

"_**No te sobreesfuerces, rubita**_" pidió, casi suplicó "_**A Naruto no le gustaría que te pasara algo malo. Y aún menos por su culpa.**_"  
>Ino asintió y, con sus manos descansando en su regazo, se relajó, todavía de rodillas al lado de Naruto, sintiendo el cansancio y el estrés escaparse de su cuerpo y mente, casi como sí...<p>

Se levantó de un salto.

"_¿Ino?_" la llamó Shikamaru.

¡Eso era!

¡¿Cómo no había caído antes?

"_No tiene chakra_" dijo, con una voz feliz y animada, dejando a sus tres compañeros en la confusión, claros interrogantes reflejados en sus rostros, en sus ojos, en sus posturas. ¿Es que no podían verlo? "_¡No tiene chakra!_" casi cantó, abrazando la calmante y suave cola del ingeridor de ratones lo-que-sea.

"_**De tamaño descomunal**_" dijo, suavemente, el zorro, una vez la rubia dejó de abrazar su cola y se colocó de nuevo de rodillas junto al rubio, borrando los sellos, escribiendo unos nuevos sobre los anteriores.

"_¿Que bicho le ha picado?_" preguntó la pelirrosa a Shikamaru, mirando todavía a Ino.

Sasuke miraba en la misma dirección, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en el rubio.

¿Cómo podía dormir así después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Después de lo que le había hecho pasar? No tenía explicación.

Sasuke quería disculparse.

Pedir perdón por el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado al rubio cuando él no sabía nada -y no lo supo hasta que entró en la mente del rubio, irónico-, pedir perdón por marcharse de aquella forma, pedir perdón por su mera existencia. Y preguntar. Oh, cuantas preguntas pasaron por su mente: ¿Porqué nunca dejaste de buscarme? ¿Porque era tu vía del ninja? ¿Porque era la promesa de la vida de Sakura? ¿Porque te importaba y estabas preocupado por mí? ¿Porque me considerabas un hermano? ¿O...algo más? Tantas preguntas.

Ino tiró de la manga de su jersey, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos, y desvió rápidamente la mirada del rubio a la rubia.

Eran jodidamente parecidos.

Si no lo hubiera dicho el Naruto oscuro, apostaría a que el Uzumaki tenía algún parentesco con los Yamanaka... o Deidara.

Tembló.

Mejor no pensar en eso.

"Necesito tu ayuda" vocalizó, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Sasuke no estaba para juegos, pero si aquella estupidez despertaba al junchuuriki, realmente no le importaba si Ino le mandaba hacer un striptease.

Cuando el pelinegro iba a preguntarle a la rubia para qué, recibió un pellizco, casi haciéndole gritar de la sonrisa.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y miró a Sakura con cara de consecuencias.

Y no parecían del todo buenas.

"_Sakura_" llamó el pelinegro, con un suspiro.

Y la pelirrosa, que había estado discutiendo con Shikamaru -o más bien metiéndose con él por el incidente con la Temari fansa- giró rápidamente el cuello, sonrisa en su rostro, para mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

Aquellos ojos negro ébano, negro azulado, negro, un negro tan profundo y tan misterioso que la encandilaban.

"_¿Sí, Sasuke?_" preguntó, dulcemente, ladeando la cabeza con fingida inocencia.

"_Ino quiere que le preguntes algo a su majestad orejas peludas_" dijo, con simpleza, ganándose un pequeño tic por parte del zorro y una carcajada contenida de los demás shinobi.

Sakura se detuvo de inmediato.

Sasuke llevaba años, años, siendo perseguido por chicas -en su mayor parte locas- de Konoha.

Conocía su temible fuerza y fiereza cuando persiguen a su objetivo, conocía los regalos y tendencias de la mayor parte de ellas hacia el masoquismo, y... conocía sus debilidades.

"_Orejas... peludas... ¿serán suaves?_" empezó a pensar Sakura, de puertas abiertas a su auditorio de tres personas y un zorro que estaba cada vez más incómodo.

La adorabilidad.

Era malvada.

Y su mejor aliada en su infancia.

Cuántas veces un pobre conejo o gato no se había convertido en su sacrifício para huír de una horda de fangirls.

Pero eran sacrifícios necesarios.

Para él, claro está.

"_Volveré en un rato_" se despidió rápidamente la pelirrosa, desvaneciéndose de inmediato.

Shikamaru miró a Ino y asintió, mirando a Sasuke a continuación con una mezcla de curiosidad, confusión y algo de... sorpresa.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió a la pelirrosa, Sasuke supuso, para evitar que el demonio zorro milenario la cortara en tacos de carne para cenar.

"_Bien, no deberían ser capaz de oírnos_" asintió Ino, comenzando unos rápidos sellos con sus manos, que a continuación colocó en los hombros del rubio, una ténue luz púrpura extendiéndose por su cuerpo "_Ven_" ordenó.

Y Sasuke obedeció, arrodillándose al lado del rubio durmiente, al lado de la rubia, ni una vez despegando sus ojos de los párpados del moreno frente a él.

"_Escúchame y escúchame bien_" comenzó la rubia, llamando su atención "_Primero te explicaré porqué Naruto continúa en coma. Y te digo que me escuches porque esto es tu culpa_"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

¿El cuarto Hokage?

Sai casi no podía creerlo.

Casi.

Juraría que Danzo guardaba el cuerpo en alguna de las salas del edifício desde el que operaba el ANBU raíz, pero no sabía que Orochimaru lo tuviera en su poder.

Seguramente Danzo lo dejaría en su posesión como intercambio, por si su plan no acababa como él había querido en un principio.

Casi perdiendo su equilibrio, recuperó la compostura y se impulsó en la rama más cercana para seguir a Yamato y Kakashi, hojas que arañaron su rostro, arañazos que ignoró.

Porque había algo que le inquietaba, y no era el ver el cadáver de un Kage.

Había tenido el placer de ver muchos cadáveres en su vida, amigos y enemigos -nótese el sarcasmo, Sai había estudiado mucho para poder usarlo-, pero nunca, nunca, le habían recordado a alguien que conociera.

Amigos, sí.

Enemigos, sí.

¿Parientes de conocidos? Primera vez.

Se impusó con más fuerza en la siguiente rama, acelerando el paso hasta quedar a la altura del jounin peliplata y del ANBU de ojos tenebrosos.

"¿Kakashi?" llamó, con su habitual sonrisa.

El peliplata le miró con su ojo descubierto, interrogante.

Era la primera vez que Sai se dignaba a hablar en medio de una sigilosa misión de búsqueda y captura, y ya ni mencionar intentar crear una pequeña conversación.

"Ese hombre... El cuarto Hokage. ¿Tiene alguna relación con Naruto?"

Y el ojo de Kakashi se abrió hasta casi salir de sus órbitas, imitado por el mucho más aterrador castaño, ambos ojos abiertos como platos.

Bueno, como dicen, hay una primera vez para todo.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**El despertar de Naruto se hacerca. Deben de quedarme cinco capítulos como mucho...**  
><strong>TRANQUILO TODO EL MUNDO. <strong>  
><strong>Hay secuela.<strong>  
><strong>Hohohoho~<strong>


	18. Despertar de la confianza

Muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que se tomen la molestia de comentar.

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/ Negrita(Kyuubi)/ **_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/ _Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_**

**Advertencias:** El dios Angst ha hablado. Es mi propio dios yupi *referencia al vídeo 'Españistán', en Youtube para quien quiera verlo*

**Notas:** Como habréis podido deducir por lo que he tardado en subir capítulo, estoy -again- en plena época de trabajos. De hecho, tendría que estar leyéndome dos libros para un debate mañana... Lo siento mucho. No tengo perdón, y menos con lo poco que falta. Ah, ¡y muchísimas gracias a zanzamaru! ¡Gané! ¡Wheee! Bien por el humor, ¡woohoo! *danza de la victoria involuntaria*. En fin, los comentarios los responderé por PM a quien pueda cuando tenga tiempo, que estoy desde la facultad en un ratito muerto. Piratear internet nunca ha sido tan divertido.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Sasuke al fin miró -sorprendido, asustado- a Ino que se mantenía seria y jovial al mismo tiempo, algo que el pelinegro solía achacar a los rubios y sus pocas pero felices neuronas.

Nunca más.

"_Naruto no tiene chakra ¿sabes porqué?_"

Sasuke negó.

Ino suspiró.

"_Hace tres años, cuando luchasteis en el Valle del Fin, Naruto volvió ileso_"

Sasuke asintió lentamente, recibiendo una dura mirada de Ino.

"_Ya, claro_" enarcó una ceja "_Tsunade descubrió, apenas Naru aquí presente volvió a Konoha, que uno de sus pulmones -el derecho-, así como los músculos de su hombro derecho, estaban atrofiados. Como si su cuerpo se hubiera regenerado a toda velocidad para mantener a Naruto con vida... ¿te suena?_"

El pelinegro tragó saliva y asintió.

No podía ser.

¿Aquella vez...?

"_Tsunade me comentó que parte del chakra de Naruto -no mucho, menos de un 1%- está perpetuamente tratando de curar esa lesión. Casi pierde su brazo derecho con ese 'Fuuton: Ransenshuriken' suyo porque la circulación precaria de la sangre y las propiedades de la técnica degenerban rápidamente el músculo_" intentó explicar, provocando que el pelinegro tragara para aclarar de su garganta que la bilis -de culpa, de miedo, de terror- volviera a su lugar en el estómago.

"_Entonces..._"logró pensar, mareándose, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza, encorvándose sobre el rubio, contra el pecho del cual apoyó su frente, escuchando aquel tranquilizador latido.

Ino miró la escena y asintió, frotando la espalda del pelinegro.

"_La última batalla... Aunque el chakra de Kyuubi ya no daña a Naruto como cuando lo usaba a la fuerza, sigue teniendo efectos negativos en su cuerpo. Rápida curación, sí... pero también rápida degeneración de los tejidos_" explicó "_El chakra de Naruto -todo- está intentando limpiar la toxina que es el chakra de Kyuubi de su propio cuerpo para evitar efectos secundarios. Es como si estuviera cargando la batería intentando no viciarla_" intentó la rubia, haciendo exagerados gestos con las manos que siempre llevaban a que señalara a la bola de pelos y al rubio.

"_Al grano, Ino_" recordó, tranquilo de nuevo.

"_Oh, joder, es verdad_" asintió, chocando su puño contra su palma abierta, recordando lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer "_Estos sellos se llaman 'Mai', danza. Forman parte de una técnica de infusión de chakra_"

Eso le ganó a la rubia una mirada confundida del pelinegro.

"_Necesitamos mucho chakra para entrar en mentes de otros, y los Yamanaka siempre andamos cortos en reservas. 'Mai' es una técnica mediante la que se drena el chakra de otro ninja en favor de aquel que lleve los sellos_" explicó Ino "_Mi clan la llama así, deja de mirarme rar_o" bufó, ante la mirada incrédula del Uchiha

"_¿Y funcionará?_" preguntó el pelinegro, ladeando la cabeza.

"_Durante un tiempo, sí_" asintió la rubia.

El Uchiha ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de manos, confuso, ante lo que la rubia agitó su mano, quitándole importancia.

"_Ya voy, que impaciencia_" musitó, tomando aire para continuar con la explicación "_Para que Naruto despierte necesitamos que una persona -porque solo puede una persona- fuerce mucho chakra dentro del cuerpo 'mental' de Naruto. Y el único que puede eres tú_" concluyó, señalando al pelinegro.

Se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke parpadeó y, durante unos segundos, se hizo el silencio.

"_¿Porqué yo?_" preguntó, confundido.

"_¡Por el amor de- El Sharinga, joder! ¡El Sharingan!_" chilló la rubia, al borde de su paciencia "_¡Con el Sharingan puedes entrar y salir de aquí cuando te venga en gana! Ah. Eres más lento de Naruto, por favor. Y yo que te tenía por un Don Perfecto en toda regla..._"

"_Ino, céntrate_" pidió el pelinegro, frotándose la sien ante el inacabable discurso de la rubia.

Quién le diera un futón para poder dormir -o hacerse el dormido para que se callara- un rato.

"_Oh, sí, perdón. Yo soy la que no entiende lo evidente. Mis más sentidas disculpas_"acabó por fin Ino, alzando los brazos antes de volver a cruzalos frente a su pecho, mirando de lado al pelinegro.

Éste dejó la sien y miró lo más serio que pudo a la rubia frente a él.

"_Ino_" rugió Sasuke, en un tono de advertencia.

La rubia suspiró y miró a Naruto.

"_Bésale._"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Tsunade estaba harta.

No, eso era quedarse corto.

Si su paciencia tuviera límite, ella lo había rebasado ocho veces... y seguía. No creía poder aguantar mucho más aquella tortura.

Los ninja -ajenos completamente a lo sucedidos en la mente del rubio- continuaban en la habitación, Hinata acurrucada contra Akamaru, Kiba roncando en el suelo. Lee mirando como quien mira un partido a los cuatro shinobi tirados en el suelo pegados con espaladrapo. Chouji mirando su última patata tentado, pero a la vez reacio a tomarla hasta que Ino volviera.

Sí, entre los ronquidos de Kiba y el chucho, la mirada penetrante del muchacho en mallas verdes y el crujir de la bolsa de patatillas del gord- rellenito, tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre.

Quién sabe por qué estaban pasando los ninja ahora, introduciéndose sin protección en la mente de un jinchuuriki.

Debió haber sido más precavida.

Esta misión no merecía el riesgo que la acompañaba.

O tal vez sí.

Notó una mano en su hombro y grió la cabeza, dejando que las manos que la sostenían, codos apoyados en las rodillas, descansaran entre sus piernas, espalda ahora recta para recibir a Shizune.

"Godaime" saludó, con una sonrisa amable, como acostumbraba.

La mujer asintió.

"¿Cuanto queda?"

Y la castaña se volvió seria de inmediato, ojos desviándose casi imperceptiblemente al cuerpo tendido en la cama que antes saltaba y gritaba por toda Konoha, a Naruto.

No quería decirlo.

No quería.

Si lo decía, puede que todo el progreso que los chicos habían conseguido sefuera a pique.

No, no quería.

Pero ese era su papel.

"Tres minutos"

Y Tsunade se tensó, irguiendo su espalda para mirar por la ventana al lado del rubio, por la cual se filtraban rayos anaranjados, del atardeces, luz que tanto le recordaba a 'su' luz, al estúpido que había logrado que, de nuevo, apostara por alguien y no por algo.

Apostar por alguien.

Si perdía, ese alguien moría, no cumplía sus sueños, caería en el olvido.

Si ganaba, ese alguien vivía, cumplía sus sueños, sería siempre recordado.

Pero ella nunca había ganado una apuesta.

Pero Naruto no era como los demás.

Así que Tsunade decidió que creería en él, que creería en Shikamaru, en Sakura, en Ino... incluso en Sasuke hasta que aquellos tres minutos pasaran.

Porque ella era la Hokage.

Porque ella lo había dicho.

Porque su palabra es ley.

"Tres minutos sea"

Y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos ante su rostro, pensativa, volviendo a encorvarse en la silla, vista fija en el rubio.

Era cierto que nunca había ganado una apuesta.

Pero, quizá, eso podría cambiar hoy.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

TenTen, sentada en aquella incómoda silla en el mostrador de la forja de su familia, observaba cómo el cielo pasaba del naranja al azul lentamente, colores entremezclándose, entrelazándose, volviéndose uno en el horizonte hasta que el alegre naranja dió paso a la noche, al azul, a la luna, alas estrellas.

Podía enorgullecerse de que, en aquella villa hecha polvo -cortesía de Pain-, su casa era una de las que contaba con mejores vistas de la salida y puesta de sol, aunque estuviera un poco en las afueras de la zona comercial.

A TenTen le gustaba su nuevo hogar.

Era exactamente igual al anterior, pero tenía mejores vistas.

Y las vistas le recordaban a aquellos dos.

Se preguntó si a Sakura e Ino les iría bien la misión.

Se preguntó si Sasuke había logrado hacer algo -estando como estaba vigilado.

Se preguntó si Naruto habría despertado ya.

El sonido de los cascabeles de la puerta llamó su atención, y levantó la mirada hacia la alta figura que esperaba al otro lado de la entrada, esperando una señal, una palabra, para poder entrar.

"Neji" saludó la castaña.

El joven Hyuuga entró y sacudió las rodillas de su yukata blanca, llenas de arena y polvo, mangas sucias y usadas, sandalias desgastadas.

TenTen le señaló la silla que habían colocado sus padres frente al mostrador -en caso de que los clientes necesitaran sentarse esperando por un encargo-, Neji obedeciendo, sentándose frente a ella.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó la castaña, recogiendo el pelo en los dos moños habituales.

Neji observó esto con cierta decepción -a TenTen le quedaba **bien** el pelo suelto- y ladeó la cabeza, casi supirando cuando imitó a su compañera y apoyó un codo en la mesa, cabeza reposando en su mano con cansancio.

"Al fin hemos terminado de limpiar **toda** la villa. Los cadáveres de los ciudadanos y ninja que murieron en el ataque y la guerra han sido cremados y Lee, Gai y Kiba están trabajando en un monumento para las afueras, junto al conmemorativo de la primera y segunda guerra" explicó, suspirando de nuevo "Todos los ninja compatibles con la tierra llevan trabajando meses, merecían un descanso. Pero no" musitó.

"Veo que todo va tan bien como de costumbre" sonrió TenTen, levantándose para entrar en la trastienda, señalando a Neji que la siguiera.

Neji se levantó y, saltando por encima del mostrador, siguió a la morena, que seguía sonriendo, como siempre.

"¿Y?" preguntó el Hyuuga, recibiendo una mirada confundida y una inocente sonrisa de TenTen.

"¿Y?"

"Ten, no me respondas con mi pregunta" pidió el oji-blanco, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a TenTen, con una ceja alzada.

La chica aguantó una carcajada y rebuscó en la estantería, buscando algo, algo negro y verde, algo que llevaba allí hacía varios días ya, algo que tenía todo su espíritu, que la llenaba de orgullo.

Y lo encontró.

"Está lista"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Y~ aquí tenéis cap. Si no muero, subiré cap el viernes por la tarde (después de OTRO debate :'D Ainsh, que muerta estoy)**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, y por vuestra paciencia.**  
><strong>¡Hasta el viernes!<strong>

**PD:** Gracias por preocuparte, amaya1313. Te abrazaría si no supiera que vives a kilómetros de distancia asdafasdfg


	19. Beso, sonrisa, vacío

**Odiadme.**  
><strong>Yo me odio.<strong>  
><strong>¿Excusa? ¡9 MALDITOS TRABAJOS! En especial un trabajo para el que me tuve que pasar CINCO DÍAS sin dormir. Seguidos. ¡QUE SOY DE MAGISTERIO! ¡¿Y LAS ACUARELAS Y EL VAGUEO? D:<strong>

**Además de la desilusión por el trabajo extra que no creía que la carrera más fácil del libro pudiera darme y el estrés de saber que NO VOY A TENER VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD (qué bonitos son los exámenes a principios de enero-¡NO!), encima mi internet va de culo. Rodando. Cuesta abajo.**

**Sólo os puedo pedir que me perdonéis, porque yo no lo haré. **

**Este fic está llegando a su fin, y me enorgullezco de saber que me leen los mejores lectores de esta página. Muchas gracias a todos por soportarme a lo largo del camino y me disculpo de nuevo por no responder antes a vuestros reviews, la irregularidad de las actualizaciones y por las escuetas respuestas que os doy a veces. Si pudiera me extendería como una cotilla que se acaba de enterar del chisme del siglo.**

**Sin más dilación, vuestros reviews:**

**Capítulo 17:**  
><strong>Rikkathum<strong>: Me alegro de que te gustara :)  
><strong>kAeDe-HiMe<strong>: Uehehehe~ Mistery~ Intentaré aclarar lo máximo posible pero ¿el misterio de Minato? Es la trama para la secuela x3  
><strong>Kishi Hina<strong>: Conocer me conocen pero ¿mi nombre? No :D ¡Estoy tan foreveralone que doy pena! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara. Mi ego está haciendo piruetas.  
><strong>eminahinata<strong>: Ya sabes lo que pasó, no hace falta que conteste xD Gracias por leer es lo único que puedo decir.  
><strong>XCony<strong>: Las cosas adorables y blanditas pueden con cualquiera, incluso con Sakura. 'Orejas' + 'Peludas'=FANGIRL. Yup, eso le pasó a Sakura :) Básicamente intentaban sacársela de encima.  
><strong>moamoa2<strong>: La secuela tardará un poco, pero los capítulos los subiré en tandem. Seguidos. Yup.¡Gracias por leer!  
><strong>Niknok19<strong>: ¡Otro, otro, otro! xD  
><strong>veruto kaname<strong>: Tee~hee~ Gracias por comentar :)  
><strong>Hime Sora<strong>: A tí te debo un fic, adorable lectora mía. Me queda solo un cap. Pero estoy bloqueada :( Intentaré tenerlo antes de la secuela de este. ¡Y que viva la rubia!  
><strong>amaya1313<strong>: ¿Dudas aclaradas? ¿No? Fufufu~ Me alegro que te guste igualmente x) Siento haberte preocupado de nuevo :/ Geh, más trabajos y me asfixian. ¡Que soy de magisterio! ¡¿Y el vagueo? D':  
><strong>ZANGO-1<strong>: Todos los capítulos revelan algo para el ojo hábil, pequeño saltamontes. Pero hasta que están todos juntos todo el mundo estará con cara de WTF :D Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar.  
><strong>Brye<strong>: ¡Cuanta cavilación mangueril! Las sosechas Tobi=Obito están subiendo. Mucho. Y en cuanto a la familia de Naruto... yo creo que está relacionado con los Senju, y los Senju(familia que siempre ha sido Hokage) a los Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi. Así que, en términos de lejanía, estaría emparentado lejanamente con Ino. Con Deidara aún no puedo encontrar lazos, meh D: Sai es una pieza fundamental en la secuela aka. el-tipo-que-va-a-dar-celos-a-rabiar-jo-jo-jo. Gracias, como siempre, por comentar ;)  
><strong>Susana Mode<strong>: Gracias a tí por comentar. Y yup, wondergay :D  
><strong>Magusficty<strong>: Si no entiendes algo, envíame un PM. Estaré encantada de aclarar dudas :3 Gracias por comentar, y lo siento mucho si resultó confuso :'(  
><strong>susisan<strong>: El lemon está planeado para la secuela, pero siento que tengo que hacer una pausa, que he agotado la 'llama' de la trama prevista para esta parte y creo necesario un corte para inducir el cambio de trama. Soy una escritora novata, así que no se me ocurre otra manera de continuar, lo siento :/ Y le tienes ganas a los capis más largos ¿neh? xD Muchas gracias por comentar :)  
><strong>ikaros-san<strong>: Sí, sí, la conti ya fue y ahora va :) Gracias por comentar x3  
><strong>nayumi<strong>: Ya lo dije y lo repito~nya. Me gustaría hacer un fanfic donde Sasuke y Naruto se enamoran lentamente, con drama. No puedo meter el lemon así porque sí, sin trama D: Esta primera parte sería introductoria, el momento en el que Sasuke se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Un shonen ai fluffy fluff. Y la secuela... oh, la secuela será divertida para mis inner. Se lo van a pasar como en una excursión al parque. Sobre todo la pervertida. Porque Naruto... Naru es directo con sus avances [?] Ahí lo dejo hohoho~  
><strong>Yuki-fu:<strong> Primera vez que te veo por estos lares :D Me alegro mucho de que te guste :3 Los motes de Kyuubi son por generación espontánea, se me van ocurriendo según avanzo, prometido x'D Muchas gracias por comentar x3  
><strong>Tsukimine12<strong>: No pasa nada si no haces review -aunque me hacen feiz D: -, lo que de verdad me importa es que leas y que te guste lo que lees :3 No te preocupes x3 Tee~hee~ Intri~ga~nya~ ¡Gracias por comentar!  
><strong>zanzamaru<strong>: ¡GRACIAS POR NOMINARME! D': ¡Humildad a la basura! ¡QUE ARDA! ¡WHEE POR EL SEGUNDO PUESTO EN LONGSHOT! ¡HYPER WHEE POR EL PRIMER PUESTO EN 'PODER DE LA JUVENTUD'! \o/ Y tras la happydance y el contoneo bailarín sobre el sofá ¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO! Ainsh, la felicidad. Pide, escribiré lo que quieras. LO QUE QUIERAS. Del fandom que quieras, con cuanto fluff o smut quieras. PARA TÍ. ¡ALE! Gracias por comentar :'3  
><strong>xwzy<strong>: wondergay hizo daños permanentes en muchos cerebros xD Naruto no tenía chakra y Sasuke se lo tiene que transferir. Boca a boca. Y tiene una consecuencia que se sabrá en la secuela :D Hohoho~ sí, soy malvada :D Muchas gracias por comentar.

**Capítulo 18:**  
><strong>milk goku<strong>: No estoy muerta, pero casi D: Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro mucho de que te gustara :)  
><strong>nayumi<strong>: UHEHEHEHEEHEEE~  
><strong>Susana Mode<strong>: Tardé, pero aquí va la conti. Gracias por comentar y ¡beso! ¡Beso! ¡BESO! Lo que salté mientras escribí el capítulo no tiene más nombre que 'fangirlismo activado'.  
><strong>Hime Sora<strong>: Me ahorro la risa malvada y agradezco el comentario :D Es que ya la usé arriba D:  
><strong>susi-san<strong>: La del guión que viene y va~ Tenía que hacer la coña, perdón D: ¡AL FIN! Estaba esperando que alguien me preguntara sobre lo que le da TenTen a Neji. No, no lo pienso revelar, pero es MUY importante para la secuela. Y con MUY me refiero a 'ASDJFKADSHGFAKJSGD' de importante. ... Me vas a matar ¿verdad? B-bueno, gracias por comentar *se despide agitando un pañuelo*  
><strong>veruto kaname<strong>: La sierra lo dice todo D: Gracias por comentar :'3  
><strong>ikaros-san:<strong> ¿Quién no? Venga, aquí va -finalmente- la conti~  
><strong>amaya1313<strong>: El debate me salió notablemente bien. Vamos, que tengo un 7 :D Gracias por los ánimos :'3 Ayudan, no sabes cuanto. Muchas gracias por comentar :)  
><strong>Tsukimine12:<strong> Hehehe~ La cosa que TenTen le entrega a Neji será un mistery~ HASTA LA SECUELA. Ale, malvada perversidad al ataque :D Pero es MUY importante *asiente, asiente* ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!  
><strong>kAeDe-HiMe:<strong> Muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegro mucho de que te gustara ¡y encima antes de ir a dormir! Un pedestal tendría que a construíros a todos vosotros. De oro. Macizo.  
><strong>zanzamaru<strong>: Para que me queméis justamente os diré que mi zona horaria es la de Madrid (pero tendría que ser la de Londres). Si alguien averigua de donde soy, le cumplo un request por muy pervertido y vergonzoso que sea :D ¡Concursen ahora! Muchas gracias por comentar, de veras ;w;  
><strong>susisan<strong>: Y el guión se fue~ :D Perdón, perdón, perdón, la mala leche de mis profesores se pega D: IBA A subirlo el viernes... y de repente tenía 9 trabajos -el más corto de 10 páginas de reflexión sobre la educación Formal, no Formal e Informal- para entregar esta semana. Al fin ayer tuve UN DÍA LIBRE, pero no me fue internet :'( Y luego me raptó una amiga yaoista que me exige un WataDou -cuchillo en mano, en serio - Y AL FIN AHORA subo cap :) Subiré uno cada día, para compensaros por la falta de caps y espero terminar antes de Navidades x) Gracias por soportarme ¡y por comentar de nuevo! Siento las molestias.  
><strong>Nekomata-sempai<strong>: O/O G-gracias. Esto es un SasuNaru muy, MUY soft. Es un shounen ai para los que aprecian el shounen ai dentro de los yaoistas. La secuela será bestia, pero primero quería probar algo suave que todo el mundo pudiera disfrutar :3 VOY a escribir un NaruHina... pero aún no. No me siento suficientemente buena como para plasmar la inseguridad de Hinata ni el recelo de Naruto en lo que tengo planeado -hohoho~ yup, ya hay planning *^*-. Muchas gracias por comentar.  
><strong>Marthiis Wolff<strong>: Un placer leer tu review :) Muchas gracias por comentar. Yo también tengo problemas de columna -más bien de huesos en general-, así que escúchame, porfa: no te esfuerces demasiado, haz pausas y relájate cada media hora para descansar la postura y la vista ¿vale? No me gustaría que te pasara nada malo, pareces realmente simpática :3 Se despide la míope segunda aka HikaruWinter x)

**Y, al fin, vamos con la historia =3**

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/ Negrita(Kyuubi)/ **_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/ _Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_**

**Advertencias:** ¡BESO, BESO, BESO, BESO, BESO, BESO! *aclara garganta* Interacción entre dos indivíduos del sexo masculino en términos de saliva.

**Notas:** Estoy en un mundo donde una estudiante de Magisterio se pasa más noches en vela que un estudiante de Medicina.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Sasuke no estaba seguro de si había oído bien.

Miró a la rubia a su lado, ojos desorbitados, sorprendidos, mejillas rojas y labios partidos en un interrogante que realmente no pudo formular.

"_¿Que...qué?_"

Ino sonrió y le miró, apartando la anterior mueca seria que adornaba su rostro para que un pícaro brillo resplandeciera en sus opacos ojos azul pálido.

"_Bésale_"

El pelinegro tardó en reaccionar.

"_¿Hablas en serio?_"

Ino suspiró, exasperada, y miró a Naruto.

"_¿Qué te creías? ¿Que iba a ser tan fácil como un jutsu médico? Necesito que fuerces tu chakra directamente en su sistema. Es esto o..._"

Sasuke levantó una mano, observando con cuidado la mirada cada vez más pícara y el rosado que tornaban las mejillas de la rubia como señal de peligro clara.

"_Os dejaré solos..._" dijo, de nuevo seria, para saltar rápidamente del lomo del bijuu y correr hacia su rostro, gritando "_¡Déjame un sitio frentona! ¡Esas orejas no son solo tuyas para manosear!_"

Kyuubi gruñó.

"_No,son mías, pero eso no parece importarle a nadie_"

Sasuke aguantó una carcajada, mirando a sus compañeros, aquellos a los que había herido y traicionado.

Y miró al rubio, al que había herido y traicionado más que a nadie.

Y así se quedó, mirando al rubio.

Su rostro, definido, más afilado que hace tanto, cuando Sasuke abandonó la aldea. Las marcas de sus mejillas que le daban aquel aspecto zorruno atenuándose -aunque aún visibles- dándole un aspecto fantasmal, espiritual, algo que no podía ser de esta tierra.

Y aquel cabello rubio brillante rodeando su rostro como un halo, enmarcando la piel morena -algo más palida de lo que al pelinegro le gustaría-, pómulos redondos -aunque carentes del aspecto infantil del pasado-, largas pestañas doradas como el sol, nariz respingona y divertida, labios llenos...

Eran tan tentadores, aquellos labios.

Rosados, de apariencia suave, sedosa, de un tono que resaltaba con su piel, que embellecía su rostro -y lo harían siempre, daba igual el tono de su piel.

Sí, era la tentación en carne.

Naruto Uzumaki.

La tormenta perfecta, que hace temblar y encogerse a los pescadores, a los niños, que hace huír a los animales a zonas altas, montes alejados del mar, donde su ira se relajara, diera paso a la brisa, al viento calmado.

Y es que Naruto era su propia y personal tormenta perfecta.

Y acababa de darse cuenta.

Porque su corazón no se detenía, no dejaba de latir desbocado, amenazando con salirle por la boca y correr hasta el otro lado del mundo -donde quiera que eso sea en la mente del rubio.

Se agachó, recordando aquel momento.

Un solo momento.

El momento en el que venció al rubio.

El momento en el que, inconsciente, Sasuke se agachó sobre él, perdiendo su banda ninja -que ahora volvía a estar en su poder- y decidiendo el destino de su amigo.

Y Sasuke no pudo agradecerse a sí mismo lo suficiente, mirando como miraba ahora al rubio, no haberle herido más,no haberle hecho ningún otro rasguño.

Era su culpa que estuviera así, era verdad. Él había atravesado el pulmón de Naruto con Chidori y él teía que resolverlo.

¿Pero porqué así?

No le parecía justo.

Besar a Naruto... tal cosa no era algo que le torturara, no era algo que le ayudara a pagar por sus pecados, algo que le ayudara a pagar por todo el dolor que le había causado.

No, besar al rubio era una tentación.

Una tentación suave, sedosa, rosada.

Una tentación de la carne.

Y él que creía carecer de líbido.

¡Ja! Estaba de vacaciones reservandose expresamente para este momento, seguro.

Malditas hormonas.

Se acercó un poco más, una mano soportando su peso junto con sus rodillas, la otra surcando las cálidas aunque enfermizas mejillas del rubio, notando cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al hacer contacto con la antaño piel tostada.

Notó su rostro arder, fulminar sus mejillas, sus orejas, su cuello, así como su aliento se entremezclaba con el del rubio, el uno entrecortado, excitado, nervioso, el otro calmado, suave, durmiente.

Sasuke tragó saliva y dejó sus labios separados, aún dudoso.

Y era tan fácil.

Era tan fácil cerrar el espacio entre ellos.

Pero no podía.

Simplemente no podía.

No era su lugar ni su decisión.

No podía besar a Naruto por mucho que quisiera, él no se lo merecía.

"_N-no hay otra manera_" se recordó, acercándose hasta que sus narices se rozaron suavemente, en un movimiento torpe y poco practicado.

La mano que acariciaba la suave mejilla se hundió en suaves -increíblemente suaves- mechones rubios, acariciando con cuidado al tiempo que los labios se rozaban, entreabiertos -el uno intentando controlar su agitada respiración, el otro durmiendo tranquilamente-, el suave contacto enviando una corriente por su espalda.

No podía.

Era demasiado.

Tenía que hacerlo.

No.

Naruto tenía que despertar.

No quería.

Era su deber.

No quería.

No.

Sí.

No.

Sí quería.

Labios contra labios, el pelinegro acertó a establecer un contacto suave -nada forzado, ni fuerte, ni exigente- con el rubio.

Un simple beso.

Culpa. Ternura. Sentimientos que no eran suyos -que no _sabía_ que eran suyos- fluyendo junto con chakra, chakra que era drenado lentamente de su cuerpo, como si, inconscientemente, Naruto intentara contenerse, intentara que el pelinegro perdiera la menor cantidad de chakra -energía, vida- que fuera posible.

Pero ni Naruto podía frenar el proceso, sellos moviéndose por su piel, corriendo hacia aquella despistada mano del pelinegro, a su rostro, desvaneciéndose, dejando un leve ardor en su camino -Sasuke lo sintió, aunque no tanto como el rubio- y continuó el beso, respirando con cuidado por la nariz, intentando no caerse sobre el rubio, perdiendo fuerza en piernas y brazos, que parecían querer ceder ante su peso, labios que se movían, buscando respuesta que sabía que no iba a recibir, piel enrojeciéndose, sentidos nublándose.

Juró sentir un movimiento pesado, algo moviéndose bajo sus piernas, músculos tensándose bajo él, músculos, supuso, de Kyuubi.

Y entonces llegó la oscuridad.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Ino terminó su discusión con Sakura cuando se dio cuenta de la preocupada mirada que Shikamaru dirigía al lomo del zorro, que parecía dormitar, aburrido ya con los humanos.

"_Me pregunto si estarán bien_" murmuró la pelirrosa, pronto dándose cuenta del ambiente que la rodeaba.

Ino casi deja escapar un bufido.

Si supiera. ¡Ja! Estuvo casi tentada en decirle exactamente lo que había que hacer para que el jutsu funcionara.

Y que Sasuke se acababa de convertir en las pilas de Naruto como... de por vida.

Sí, estaba deseando decírselo a su atontada amiga, que había perdido tanto tiempo persiguiendo a una sombra cuando tenía a su lado a aquel brillante y resplandeciente sol.

Ahora iba a perderlo todo.

Y era su propia culpa, porque ella, TenTen, ¡hasta Hinata, que estaba enamorada de Naruto!, le habían dicho que dejara de pensar en Sasuke, que dejara de perseguir una sombra, que le diera una oportunidad al rubio, que él podría apartarla de sus problemas, que con él podría ser feliz.

Ino suspiró.

¡Hasta ella lo había asumido!

"_Volvamos a ver. Si todo ha salido bien será interesante_" sonrió la rubia, guiando el camino seguida por la pelirrosa.

Y Shikamaru no supo el qué de aquella sonrisa le había aterrado tanto, pero estaba seguro de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que tramaba, Naruto y Sasuke se habían apuntado para una vuelta en la montaña rusa de lo problemático.

Les compadeció.

Pero no era su problema.

Así que se encogió de hombros y siguió a las dos chicas, esperando no encontrarse con nada que le dejara secuelas de por vida, como aquella Temari... Temari.

"_Shikamaru_"

"_Ya, ya._" suspiró el pelinegro, mirando al suelo "_Problemático._"

Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera dar un paso más se sintió un terremoto.

Sakura cayó de rodillas y Kyuubi -extrañamente sonriente- levantó con una velocidad pasmosa la cabeza, mirando sobre su espalda para luego mirar a los shinobi.

La sonrisa pasó de la felicidad absoluta -colmillos incluídos- a una sarcástica y...algo triste.

"_**Gracias, mocosos**_"

Y se desvanecieron en la nada.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Penúltimo capítulo. **

**Mañana, y cuando digo mañana es MAÑANA, último capítulo.**

**Eran cinco, pero se quedaron en dos -los demás desvelaban demasiado y los moví a la secuela-. Los caprichos de la mente humana.**

**Gracias por soportarme, y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer y decidan comentar. Es mi última oportunidad de agradeceros que me siguierais durante todo este tiempo, así que, esta vez especialmente, os pido una o dos palabras que poder agrader.  
>Porque aunque os quiera un montón a todos vosotros, que me leeis, ¿cómo os lo puedo agradecer si no sé quienes sois? nwn<strong>

**De nuevo, gracias. ¿Galleta (review)?  
><strong>


	20. Final del comienzo

Todo lo que había que decir lo he dicho.

Muchas gracias por leer, por seguirme, por encontrarme, por comentar, por estar ahí cuando tenía una semana divertida, interesante, agotadora, por ser vosotros.

Especiales gracias a aquellos que han comentado a lo largo de esta historia o recientemente, da igual, gracias a **UzuMa, Susana Mode, NekoNOtanuki, sandra91296(**yo también me llamo Sandra :3**), Kuroko du Lioncourt, ikaros-san, shion230, zanzamaru, Kimera225, AnataYume, Sheory black, Sofy-Chan, amaya1313, Una Mapache, Yanel, Hime Sora, Tsukimine12, Tatii Cx, kAeDe-HiMe, loryllero, Celeste Kairi, milk goku, Tsuki Hanasaki, Lenay-chan, DhampireCry, Love Neko, Dark, Veruto kaname, susi-san** (la del guión que viene y va~(8)), **Niknok19, kennich, magusficty, Karu-suna, grey, gabixx21, eminahinata, Anónimo**(del capítulo 12), **Brye, nayumi, Na0 Loneline55, kaon-chan, Anónimo** (del capítulo 13)**, moamoa2, Darth Sethbek, Rikkatum, Snow Moon23, Anónimo** (del capítulo 14),** Kishi Hina, Anónimo** (del capítulo 15), **ZANGO-1, Anónimo** (del capítulo 16), **JessyxFanxAnime, XCony, Yuki-fu, xwzy, Nekomata-sempai** y **Marthiis Wolff**, sin todos y cada uno de vosotros esta historia nunca habría encontrado un final -y probablemente habría sido eliminada, como tantas otras-.

Esto ha llegado a su fin... de momento. La secuela aún no está lista y está lejos de estar terminada, pero -si me escaqueo un poco de estudiar- seguramente comience su plublicación tras el 28 de Enero (es el día que acaban mis exámenes :'D)

De nuevo, gracias.

**Aclaraciones:** Normal(conversación)**/ Negrita(Kyuubi)/ **_Cursiva(Pensamientos)_**/ _Negrita cursiva(pensamientos Kyuubi)_**

**Advertencias:** Sai siendo Sai. Vieja que no parece vieja a punto del histerismo. Fluff y angst en cantidades contaminantes. Incógnitas no resueltas que se dejan para la secuela (misterio de Sai/misterio de Neji/reacciones de Naruto)

**Notas:** Estoy llorando. Necesito pañuelos *se suena*

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

El silencio del peliblanco y aquella mirada sorprendida, para Sai, hablaban por sí mismos.

Máscara o no, el pálido pelinegro siempre había sido muy perceptivo. Siempre. Expresiones, mentiras... Sai no era alguien a quién se le pudiera mentir facilmente.

Si no eras Naruto, claro.

El rubio había logrado sonreírle una y otra vez de _aquella manera_ sin que Sai notara la opacidad de sus ojos ni los nerviosos movimientos de sus manos, que iban tras su cabeza automáticamente o se dirigían cómicamente a su mentón.

Sai no había sido capaz de leer las señales por _primera vez en su vida_. Claro que era la primera vez que conocía a alguien como el rubio, un actor perfecto que nunca, desde que le conocía, había mostrado su verdadero yo.

Sai no sabía si lo que sentía era orgullo u irritación, así que se decantó por preocupación, algo más simple y que evidentemente sabía que sentía -tenía que leer más libros de referencia, solo por si acaso.

Volvió a mirar a Kakashi, que ahora carecía de expresión, agilizando el paso en un intento por adelantarle, cosa que logró fácilmente. Oh, en fin, siempre queda Yamat-No, mejor no, esa mirada que da miedo mejor se evita. Sí. Así que avanzó todavía más rápido hasta que logró alcanzar -con cierta dificultad, todo sea dicho- a Kakashi.

"Kakashi" llamó, su sonrisa de costumpre pegada con pegamento a su rostro.

El Jounin no le respondió.

Sai frunció el ceño y rebuscó en su bolsillo. Naruto le había dado algo que puede que funcionara.

"Kakashi, Naruto me entregó esto cuando visitamos el País del Hierro y me dijo que podría conocerlo. Se llama... ¿Yaoi Yaoi Paradise?" murmuró.

La cabeza de Kakashi, como un resorte, giró hacia Sai y sus manos se estiraron casi automáticamente hacia el libro.

El ansia.

El ansia pervertida, eso es.

Sai se apresuró a alejar el libro de sus manos, esquivando una rama baja y adelantando al Jounin por un instante hasta que bajó a una zona inferior del bosque y retrocedió hasta la posició de Yamato, Kakashi siguiéndole la pista y colocándose a su lado.

"¿Dónde has conseguido eso?" inquirió, ojo fijo en la tapa con dos picas (N.A. Como las de la baraja francesa) entrelazadas, intentando alcanzarlo, a lo que Sai se alejó un poco más.

"Ya se lo he dicho" sonrió Sai, de nuevo "Naruto me dijo que podría parecerle... interesante"

Kakashi pareció dudar. Sabía que todo, y con todo quería decir_ todo,_ lo procedente de Naruto tenía algún nivel de perversión, sea por influencia de Jiraya o por la suya propia. Aquella novela podría ser un hito en la perversión humana y él podría _perdérselo para siempre_ -siempre siendo hasta que Sai decidiera dárselo o hasta que no aguantara la intriga y decidiera hacer una visita nocturna a su improvisado compañero de equipo.

Intercambió miradas con Yamato, leyendo una clara negativa.

Suspiró. El plan nocturno ent-¡Oh, no! Sai estaba agitando el libro. ¿Y si se le caía? ¡Wah! Por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, eso ha estado cerc-¡Cuidado! Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Sai era capaz de tirarlo si no contestaba como él quería. Y entonces el _para siempre_ se convertiría en un verdadero para siempre, y los contenidos de ese libro lleno de imágenes obscenas para la mente de aquel con imaginación se iría al garete.

No tenía ni idea de lo que era el Yaoi, pero ¡el nombre era claramente de una novela pervertida! ¡Por lo que más quiera!

"...dí qué quieres saber"

El sonido de la palma de Yamato contra su cara hizo eco en todo el bosque.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Tsunade comprobaba por octava vez durante aquel minuto, el estado de Naruto.

El chakra se había estabilizado de alguna manera, y parecía que el calor fervil que exudaba su piel desde la guerra había decidido darle un descanso, pasando de casi quemar los dedos de la expirementada médico-ninja a emitir un ténue calor que se le hacía más familiar... aunque no llegara a ser normal.

Pero, dentro de la normalidad, eso era bueno.

"Mi señora Tsunade..." llamó Shizune, con intención de decirle que el tiempo se había acabado, haciendo que los dos muchachos durmientes se desperezaran y que Hinata tomara aire violentamente, rostro más pálido de lo normal -luego tendría que hacerle una revisión.

La rubia levantó una mano, acallando a su ayudante y, tras revisar una vez más las constantes de Naruto, se volvió hacia los cuatro ninja, las miradas del resto de personas de la sala clavándose inmediatamente en ellos.

El primero en moverse fue Shikamaru, pero fue un movimiento corto y que se detuvo de inmediato. Le siguió Ino, Chouji saltando a su lado, quitándole la cinta aislante con cuidado y ayudándola a ponerse en pié. La rubia sonrió y asintió, señalando la butaca pegada a la cama sobre la que aún dormía Akamaru.

"¿Qué tal?" preguntó Chouji, claramente cortando el '¿Y bien?' de Tsunade. Pero la rubia lo dejó pasar... esta vez.

Ino tan solo sonrió y se dejó caer en el cómodo asiento, observando cómo Sakura y Sasuke se desperazaban y, aún medio dormidos, intentaban despegarse de Shikamaru, al que Sakura pegó una patada en el estómago para descubrir que Tsunade había tenido razón y él había sido el primero en despertar.

"En cualquier momento" asintió la Yamanaka, dejándose descansar en la butaca gris.

Estaba tan cansada, y tenía tanto sueño.

Necesitaba una siesta...

"Hokage ¿puedo llevar a Ino a su casa? Ha usado mucho chakra, y creo que ya somos muchos aquí" preguntó Chouji, casi como si hubiera leído la mente de la rubia, que, junto a los otros tres ninja, le miraron extrañados para luego negar con la cabeza. 'No, esas cosas solo pasan en la cabeza de Naruto'.

La alta mujer asintió, dejando que la kunoichi se marchara tras prometer un detallado informe de la misión para la semana que viene.

Hinata, ahora ya calmada, decidió marcharse también, darle al equipo 7 una intimidad que prefería no interrumpir, seguida de cerca de Kiba que, simplemente, temía la ira de su madre si llegaba demasiado tarde a casa, prometiendo que volvería al día siguiente.

Shizune también se marchó de la habitación, excusándose con algún papeleo que tenía que terminar y, tras levantarse y quitarse los restos de pegamento, con un claro 'Problemático' escrito en su ahora relajado rostro, Shikamaru cerró la puerta tras de sí, cierta conversación con cierta rubia con cuatro coletas y un abanico gigante planteándose como una partida de shogi en su cabeza.

Así, aguardando a que el rubio abriera los ojos, quedaron Tsunade, Sakura y Sasuke.

A eso de las diez de la noche, tras un silencio insoportable que ninguno de los tres había logrado romper, Lee irrumpió en la habitación de pronto, corriendo hacia Sakura -o más bien saltando- y preguntó en voz en grito si se encontraba bien, si todo había ido bien, si el mundo era redondo, si su pelo era natural... vale, los dos últimos no, pero Rock Lee hablaba tan rápido que la Hokage no podía realmente seguirle.

Ni ella ni ninguno de los dos shinobi en la habitación.

La pelirrosa suspiró, enviando una mirada de refilón al rubio.

"Lee. Calla" ordenó, en un tono más cansado y resignado de lo habitual.

Naruto iba a despertar en las próximas doce horas, de eso no cabía duda, pero había tenido un día muy largo y había visto demasiadas cosas que realmente no quería recordar.

"Me voy a casa. Casi no puedo mantenerme en pie" se excusó con la Hokage, mirando luego a Sasuke "Si se despierta ¿podrías avisarme?" y, tras un seco asentimiento, la pelirrosa cogió al chico de latex por el cuello de aquel extraño conjunto verde y lo sacó de la habitación, gritándole que era muy tarde y que la acompañara a casa.

Sasuke y Tsunade se quedaron, pues, solos. Solos con sus pensamientos, ninguna palabra dicha ni dedicada a la persona que esperaba en aquella sala, junto a ellos mismos, a que Naruto abriera los ojos, a que sonriera, a que... a que...

Ni Tsunade ni Sasuke sabían qué esperarse, pero Sasuke tenía una cosa en claro.

Todo lo que había pasado a partir del 'tercer nivel' sería un secreto, un secreto que se aseguraría que Sakura, Shikamaru e Ino guardaran con su vida, porque él así lo haría.

Luego, cuando Naruto despertase, ya hablarían lo que tuvieran que hablar.

Pero aquel no era el momento.

Si Tsunade se enteraba, todos los que habían osado ponerle la mano encima al rubio terminarían bajo tierra, y no precisamente por un jutsu... y eso significaba que todos y cada uno de los aldeanos -con excepción del viejo del puesto de ramen y su hija- estaban muertos, él incluído.

No, Tsunade no necesitaba saberlo.

Pero aún así la rubia lo sospechaba, la culpa y nuevo miedo -miedo al poder que ahora sabían que poseía Naruto- evidente en los ojos aquellos que debía proteger, de los aldeanos, de los adultos, de todos.

¿Todos le habían tratado como a un monstruo? ¿Hasta aquellos niños ignorantes del bijuu?

Oh, les haría sufrir.

Iban a pagar por todas y cada una de las oscuras palabras llenas de malicia que habían tenido el descaro de decir a su niño.

Aquel muchacho era muy importante para ella, como un sobrino, lo único que le quedaba en el mundo después de perder a su hermano pequeño, a su amado, a sus dos compañeros sannin -aunque a uno de ellos no le echara precisamente en falta-, todo lo que tenía.

Un ligero movimiento de las blancas sábanas interrumpió sus pensamientos, ambos saltando hacia la cama simultáneamente así como la mano del rubio apretaba la tela entre sus dedos, un gruñido adolorido escapando de su garganta, ojos luchando por abrirse.

"¿N-Naruto?" llamó Tsunade, con voz temblorosa.

El rubio giró la cabeza hacia la voz, gruñendo de nuevo mientras se frotaba los ojos, entreabiertos.

Sasuke no sabía si ir corriendo a buscar a Sakura o saltar al lado del rubio, y realmente no tuvo tiempo para decidirse, Naruto incorporándose en la cama, frotándose los ojos con un bostezo, Sasuke inmediatamente a su lado para ayudarle a incorporarse.

Ojos agotados, cansados... en más de un sentido,se clavaron en los suyos antes de fijarse en la mujer rubia. Y una sonrisa que el pelinegro conocía de sobra, se abrió paso en su todavía enfermizo rostro. Una sonrisa que no alcanzaba aquellos normalmente brillantes ojos azules llenos de vida y pasión, aquellos ojos que le habían atrapado y que ahora estaban vacíos, opacos.

_Una máscara._

"¡Buenos días, vieja! ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Cuanto tiempo he estado fuera de juego?" gritó, animadamente, como siempre.

Sí, como siempre.

Como siempre hacía antes.

Como siempre hacía antes de tener a alguien a quien apreciara, a quien quisiera proteger, alguien en quien_ pudiera confiar_.

Pero aquello no era un problema ahora, Tsunade lanzándose hacia el muchacho, envolviéndole en su maternal abrazo, lágrimas escapando de sus ojos avellana sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Sasuke apartándose levemente, dejándole espacio para ponerse maternal y todo lo que quisiera pero sin llegar a romper completamente el contacto con el rubio.

No, aún no.

Lo importante ahora era su niño, pensó Tsunade.

Lo importante ahora era Naruto, pensó Sasuke.

Lo importante ahora era que Naruto al fin había despertado.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**FIN.**

**?**

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Neji observaba, de vuelta a la mansión Hyuuga, la extensión de fieltro verde del arma, brillante y pulida, un arma que Hiashi había ordenado especialmente a Tenten por encargo de Gaara, amigo suyo y kazekage de la villa oculta de la Arena, líder militar del país del viento.

No sabía cual iba a ser su utilidad.

Una katana que no se puede sacar de su vaina no es algo usual, es, de echo, un trasto inutil que con tanto empeño trataban de llamar 'decorativo'.

Pero no, eso no era posible, se decía una y otra vez, esquivando a un grupo de niños que corrían a sus casas, la noche envolviendo lentamente la villa, cambios de luces y sombras que no escapaban a sus perceptivos ojos.

No, si Tenten tenía algo que ver, esa espada era genuína.

¿Un artefacto ceremonial tal vez?

¿Para qué tipo de ceremonia?

Y Neji sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que, tal vez, no debería volver a la mansión Hyuuga.

Podía ser que esa espada no fuera nada bueno-no, no podía pensar así, no podía permitírselo ni quería.

Los Hyuuga habían cambiado, nunca harían nada contra lo que quiera que quisieran actuar sin antes preguntárselo a la Hokage.

¿Verdad?

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Esta historia continuará... 28 - 01 - 2012** [Tent.]


End file.
